Evolution
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Waking up and feeling strange one day, Davey Motomiya gets a huge surprise when she learns of a secret her father has kept from her. This is a prologue to a story that I've been brainstorming and taking down notes on for almost two years. Fem!Daisuke/Davis. No flames!
1. An Ordinary Day

"An Ordinary Morning"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The sun was shining brightly that morning in Odaiba and shops were opening for the day as people began to get ready for the day.

In an apartment building, a girl was tangled up in her bed sheets as she snuggled up closely to her pillows with a peaceful grin curving her pink lips upwards.

Sunlight streamed in from the windows and bathed the girl in its warmth, making her mahogany hair glow strawberry red while her tanned skin took on a golden tone from the light.

As she continued to slumber on, the alarm clock on her bedside table then started to ring loudly making the girl groan as she tried to ignore the irritating sound that made her ears ache.

Rolling over in her bed, the girl reached out a hand with long nails and slammed her hand down on the device, the force behind her blow breaking the clock as it fell to the floor, its back knocked off and a few gears littered on the ground.

Startled by the sudden damage, the girl blinked open her large chocolate brown eyes and stared at the debris of her broken alarm clock.

"Oops." She said in a groggy voice.

Groaning tiredly, the 12 year old girl sat up in bed with her teal colored sheets pulled up around her and opened her mouth to give a big yawn as she rubbed at her eyes with her free hand.

A lump under her sheets then moved at the foot of the bed and a blue head with floppy ears poked out, blinking with sleepy red eyes.

"What's with the noise?" He yawned.

"It's nothing, Veemon. Don't worry about it." The girl groaned as she then began to stretch her arms up above her head.

Climbing up onto her knees, the redhead then began stretching her body out to ease her stiff muscles from her sleep.

For some reason, her body felt different from what it usually did.

When waking up, her body usually felt heavy and stiff, but that wasn't what she felt now.

Her body felt weightless and light as she twisted her torso from the left to the right, enjoying the ease she had with moving.

Crawling out from under his warm haven, Veemon, the blue bipedal dragon, rubbed at his eyes before he then took notice of the broken alarm clock on the floor which made him blink in surprise.

"Davey, what happened to the clock?" He asked pointing at it.

Stopping her movements, the girl glanced down at her broken clock and frowned at the sight, wondering how she could have destroyed it so easily with only one hit.

"I broke it." She stated.

"How'd you break it?" Veemon asked.

"I hit it and it broke. It's that simple." The girl, Davey, said before she then climbed out of bed.

Looking down at the remains of the clock, Veemon shrugged as he then glanced over at his human as he saw her grabbing her middle school uniform from off her computer desk chair.

"Well, I'm not surprised. With all the times you've hit it and thrown it across the room, I'm surprised it didn't break a long time ago." The blue dragon commented.

Grinning in amusement at her friend, Davey then grabbed her underwear before she then started to walk out of the room.

"Yeah, I guess I finally wore it out." She said before she then left the room.

Once away from Veemon, the girl frowned deep in thought.

She couldn't help but feel like that wasn't the reason for why she was able to break her clock, but she didn't know what the true reason could be, so she decided to just accept the explanation Veemon had come up with for the time being.

Making her way into the shower, she turned on the warm water before she then undressed and climbed inside to begin washing up.

Smiling from under the warm spray of the water, Davey then grabbed the bottle of her shampoo and squirted a small amount of it into her palm before she then started to run it through her hair.

Mixing the shampoo into her hair, Davey enjoyed the feeling of her sharp nails rubbing against her scalp and a sound of pleasure rumbled deeply in her chest as she washed her hair.

After that, she washed off her body with a bar of her soap and then rinsed herself off before she turned off the water and climbed out of the shower stall to grab a towel to wrap around her head before she then grabbed a second one to pat dry her body.

Once she was dry, she pulled on her under garments and then put on her uniform which was a blue skirt with a blue shirt that had a black sailor collar and had a pink ribbon tied into a bow on the front.

Finished dressing, the girl then towel dried her hair as she walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen where she could smell food being cooked.

Standing in front of the stove was a woman with long flowing burgundy hair, sapphire blue eyes and lightly tanned skin named Serenity Motomiya who was cooking sausages and eggs.

The scent of the meat cooking made Davey's stomach growl loudly, demanding food.

Rushing over to the table, Davey sat down quickly which alerted her mother who turned her attention to her youngest daughter and smiled at the girl in amusement.

"Good morning, Davinia! You seem to be in a good mood." Serenity commented.

"Yeah, I slept like a rock. Now, fill me up a plate please, I'm starved!" Davey grinned widely as she held up the plate that was in front of her.

Giggling at this, Serenity took her daughter's plate and started scooping up the food from the frying pan and placed it in the plate.

As the girl eagerly dug into her food, a tall man walked out of one of the bedrooms, fixing the black tie that was around his neck.

The man had hair that was so black that it reflected blue when the sunlight shone on his head, his eyes were a deep brown color that seemed to have a tint of red in them (something his daughters had inherited) and his skin was very fair.

"Morning, sweetie!" Serenity greeted her husband when she spotted the man.

"Morning!" Kei Motomiya smiled as he walked over to his wife and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Glancing over at his youngest daughter, Kei raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he saw her stuffing her food in her mouth, namely the meat, and was almost moaning from the taste.

"Davinia, slow down. You might choke on your food." Kei said as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Setting down her sausage, Davey then grabbed a napkin and used it to wipe her mouth.

"Sorry, I'm just starving!" She said.

Shaking his head in amusement, Kei fixed himself a cup of coffee before he then sat down at the table as Veemon walked out of his and Davey's room to eat breakfast with the family.

"Something smells good!" The dragon grinned as he raced over to the table to get something to eat.

"Where's Jun? I haven't seen her yet this morning." Serenity said as she glanced around for her oldest daughter.

"She's probably still getting ready." Davey said as she gulped down her milk.

Kei remained silent as he enjoyed the food cooked and watched as Serenity handed Veemon a plate of food, making the blue creature smile politely up at the woman.

Soon enough, Jun Motomiya walked out of her room, dressed in her school uniform and was grumbling under her breath as she tried to fix her hair which was out of their usual spikes and hung down around her shoulders.

"Wow, Jun, you look pretty!" Veemon smiled at the magenta haired girl.

"Aw, thank you, Veemon!" The chocolate eyed girl smiled as she planted a kiss on top of his head.

"What did you do to your hair? It's...straight." Davey commented.

"I decided to try out a new style. This took me two hours!" Jun smiled as she ran her fingers through her pin straight hair.

"Yikes. That had to suck." Davey said.

"Well, it was worth it." The 18 year old grinned as she took her seat as a plate was placed in front of her.

"You look wonderful, sweetie. It's a nice change." Serenity smiled.

Kei remained silent and simply smiled at his oldest daughter.

Growing up with three sisters, he had learned to never speak out about the way a girl looks or question why she had changed her style.

It could end badly if you weren't careful with your words, this he knows from all the harsh words and scathing looks he had gotten from his sisters from accidentally saying the wrong thing.

"It's gonna be kinda hard to get used to, but it looks good." Davey shrugged as she finshed off her food.

Jun seemed to preen at the compliment since she didn't have to weasle it out of her sister.

"You know, I could fix your hair for you too." Jun smirked.

"Come near my hair and I'll shave your head." Davey glared warningly at her sister as she placed her hands over her head protectively.

Pouting at this, Jun then stuck her tongue out at her younger sister as Veemon's gaze flitted between the two girls as he munched on a piece of toast.

"You're no fun." Jun complained.

Kei sighed as he set his coffee mug down and glanced over to check the time on the clock.

"Davinia, don't you have to get going soon?" Kei asked making the girl snap out of the pouting war she was having with her sister.

Pulling out her white and blue D-3 to check the time, the girl's eyes grew wide and she quickly jumped out of her seat.

"Shoot!" She yelled as she rushed into her room.

Grabbing her school bag, Davey then ran into the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth while the rest of the family exchanged amused grins.

"Hey, Jun, aren't you going to be late too?" Veemon asked.

"Nope. My friend is giving me a ride." Jun smirked as she sipped at her coffee.

Davey then ran out of the bathroom, stopping at the counter to grab one of the bento boxes and then quickly rushed over to the door to shove her feet into her shoes.

"Bye everybody!" She called as she ran out of the apartment.

"Have a nice day, sweetheart!" Serenity called.

Soon enough, Davey was running out of the apartment building and was rushing down the street down to the corner where two other kids were standing.

One of the kids was a 10 year old boy with short dark brown hair, forest green eyes and he was dressed in a pair of black pants, a white button up shirt and a blue blazer.

Standing next to the boy was a girl with long lavender colored hair that was tied into a braid, copper brown eyes and had a pair of large circular glasses that were perched on her nose.

She was dressed in the same uniform as Davey and was currently tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Where is she?" The lavender haired girl asked.

"Calm down, Yolei. We've only been waiting for three minutes." The brunette told her.

"Yeah, well she better be here soon or else I'm gonna-"

The girl's rant was cut off when said girl she was speaking of called out to her two friends.

"I'm here! I'm coming! Don't start yelling!" Davey called.

The boy, Cody Hida, smiled in greeting at the redhead as as she slowed to a stop in front of her two friends while the other girl, Yolei Inoue, was frowning with her hands on her hips.

"Good morning, Davey." Cody greeted politely.

"Morning, Cody, Yolei." Davey smiled at the two.

"You're late!" Yolei accused.

"By a few minutes! Can't ya just give me a break for once?" Davey groaned.

"Yolei, please don't start. Davey wasn't late, but if we keep arguing about this, then we will be." Cody scolded.

Sometimes, the boy wasn't sure who was the older person in their group.

Two pairs of brown eyes met and the two girls gave firm nods to each other.

"Fine." Yolei sighed.

"Let's move!" Davey grinned as she placed her hands on Cody's shoulders and pushed him forward.

The three friends then started running off down the sidewalk, racing down the path towards their school.

"Seriously though, if ya don't wanna be late, then why don't cha just ask your brother to give you a ride to school? Doesn't he own a car?" Davey asked as she ran beside Yolei.

"Because my brother is a jerk! Every time I ask, he flatout refuses! Like it would be so difficult to spend five minutes of his time driving me to school. Humph!" Yolei huffed in annoyance.

Cody sighed as he listened to the complaining being done by the two females before he then decided to block it out and focuss on running.

Turning down a corner, the three friends ran across the street with Davey in the lead as they neared the gates of their school where students were already gathering as they walked inside the building.

As the redhead ran across the street, she didn't notice the green sports car that quickly turned the corner and was rushing straight towards her.

"Davey, look out!" Yolei shouted when she saw the car.

Pausing in her run across the street, Davey turned to see the car rushing straight towards her.

Cody and Yolei watched in fear, but time seemed to slow down for Davey as she watched the car get closer to her.

Then, just before she was hit, Davey's body moved on its own as she jumped up into the air and did a front flip in the air.

She landed gracefully on her feet on the sidewalk in front of the school while the car sped by, not even stopping as the driver was too busy texting on his phone to see what was going on.

"Man, that was close!" Davey sighed as she placed a hand on her chest as she caught her breath.

Looking across the street, the girl found her two friends were staring at her with their eyes wide while theirs jaws had dropped when they saw Davey perform that jump.

"Hey, what cha waiting for?" Davey called as she waved at the duo.

Shaking off their shock, Cody and Yolei ran across the street once they made sure no other cars were driving by.

"Davey, are you alright?" The small brunette asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Davey smiled down at him.

An angered Yolei then curled her hand into a fist and hit the shorter girl over the head, worry shining brightly in her eyes.

"You idiot! Don't go running across the street like that! You could have been killed!" The lavender haired girl scolded.

"Sorry! But that car came out of nowhere. Someone should take the guy's drivers liscence." Davey stated as she tried to calm her female friend.

"You're just lucky you were able to jump away in time." Yolei continued to reprimand the other girl.

"Davey, how did you jump like that?" Cody asked making the two female Digidestineds look down at the boy.

"I mean, I've never seen you do something like that before." The child of Knowledge and Reliability said.

Calming down, Yolei blinked as she thought back to the jump that Davey had made which was quite strange.

She had never once seen her athletic friend do anything like that before and from the look on Davey's face, she seemed to be just as clueless as Yolei and Cody were about the jump.

"Yeah, that was weird." Yolei commented.

"I don't know how I did it. My body just kinda moved on its own and the next thing I knew, I was standing on the sidewalk." Davey explained.

The three friends grew silent as they thought over what had happened, but they were brought out of their thinking when a voice called out to them.

"Hey guys!" A blond boy with blue eyes greeted as she walked over to them.

"Good morning, TK." Cody said politely to his DNA partner.

TK Takaishi smiled at the three members of the second generation, but then he frowned when he noticed how they seemed to be thinking hard on something, especially Davey.

"You guys okay?" He asked making the redhead snap her attention to the child of Hope.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, TA!" She gave a forced bright smile.

Hearing the girl mess up his name, TK sighed as he knew that Davey only did it to tease him.

"Anyway, we better get going. Don't want to be late, right?" The blond grinned.

"Ah! That's right, I've gotta go. See you guys later!" Yolei cried as she ran off into the building.

"I should get going to. Bye guys." Cody said as he nodded at the redhead and blond before he then made his way into the school.

Once the other two were gone, TK turned his attention back over to Davey as she seemed to be staring off into space as she thought over something.

"You sure you're okay?" The child of Hope asked once again.

"I'm fine, really! Now, come on. Kari's probably waiting for us. And by 'us' I mean 'you'." Davey smirked playfully.

This caused a blush to form on TK's cheeks as he began to pout at Davey's teasing which only made the smug pre-teen giggle at how cute he looked when annoyed.

He hated it when she teased him about liking Kari Kamiya when the truth was he only liked the pretty brunette as a close friend.

Seeing the amused girl was already rushing into the building, TK jogged after her.

"When are you gonna stop teasing me about Kari?" TK complained.

"When you stop teasing me about Ken." Davey retorted.

TK gave a guilty grin as he followed after the girl who flipped her hair off of her shoulder as she walked along to her locker.

To be fair, TK could tease Davey about Ken Ichijougi because he did once have feelings for her a year ago when he was the Digimon Emperor.

Okay, maybe 'feelings' was too innocent a term to use.

He was downright obsessed with the girl!

He had even kidnapped the rest of the Digidestineds and threatened their lives if Davey didn't agree to join him and become his Queen which earned the tyrant a punch to the face from the enraged female.

"Uh, nevermind. Let's just go!" TK said as he grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her along after him.

"Hey, slow down, TC!" She complained.

"It's not TC. It's TA! I mean, TK!" The boy yelled.

The girl laughed at that, ignoring the strange sensation that began prickling down her spine.

To be continued...


	2. Changes

"Changes"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Listening to the lecture that the history teacher was giving, Davey was distracted from it as she kept rubbing at her back to try to ease the strange tingling sensation that had been bothering her since she had jumped out of the way of that speeding car.

Noticing the girl was rubbing at her back once again, TK turned his worried gaze on the child of Courage and Friendship, confused about what was bothering her.

"Hey, are you okay?" The blond whispered to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered back.

Frowning at this, TK glanced over to see the teacher was more preoccupied with talking to the class and he wouldn't notice if two of his students from the back row were whispering to each other.

Turning his attention back over to Davey, he saw that the girl was squirming around in her seat to try to get more comfortable as a look of utter discomfort came across her face.

The tingling feeling had moved further down her spine and it was making it difficult for her to sit in her seat.

"Don't lie to me. I can see that something is bothering you." TK told her.

Keeping a hand over the area where her tailbone was located, Davey turned her gaze on TK who gained a surprised look on his face when he saw silvery blue flecks appear in her eyes for a brief moment.

Blinking his eyes, TK looked once again and saw that the flecks were no longer there and was staring into the usual large brown eyes that the girl was popular for.

"Nothing is wrong. I...I think I just slept wrong or something." Davey told the child of Hope.

It was a lie, but she didn't know how to explain it.

When she woke up this morning she felt amazing, but now it felt like she had spent the night sleeping on the ground and had to deal with a rock pressing against her back all night long.

TK didn't believe it and decided to drop the subject for now, but he would be watching over her for the rest of the day to make sure Davey's pain didn't get any worst.

The bell then rang, ending the lecture the teacher was giving and making some of the students sigh in relief.

"All right then class, don't forget to read chapter 13. We'll be having a quizz on it next class." The teacher said as he began to pack up his books.

Hand still placed on her back, Davey slowly stood up as she tested to see if the movement would irritate her.

Gathering up her books, the girl made her way out of the room as she tried not to bump into all of the students who were rushing through the halls to get to their next classes.

Making her way over to her locker, Davey pulled the metal door open to look for the books for her math class which she wasn't looking forward to.

Her nose then twitched as she caught the familiar kiwi scent of the child of Hope who was standing behind her with a worried look in his blue eyes.

"What now, TJ?" She sighed.

She really didn't want to continue the conversation from in the classroom.

Blinking at the fact that the girl knew he was there (and resisting the urge to frown at her messing up his name again) TK leaned against the locker beside the 12 year old as she was busy pulling out her math text book from the top shelf of her locker.

"First of all, it's TK. Secondly, how did you know I was behind you?" He questioned.

He hadn't done anything to announce himself to her and there was no way she could have heard his footsteps since the hall was a bit noisy with the chatter of other students.

Frowning at the question, Davey turned her large brown eyes on the boy as she showed off the confused expression she had on her face.

"I-I don't know. Guess you're just obvious." She shrugged since she didn't feel like telling him she had smelt him.

She wasn't exactly sure how he would react to that.

She was also unsure of why a pre-teen boy had a fruity scent on him.

It just didn't seem normal, but then again TK wasn't like most boys.

Arching an eyebrow at that, TK simply stared at the girl as she continued to stare off into space and noted that her eyes had those blue flecks once again which made him wonder if he was seeing things.

"Are you sure you're all right?" TK asked her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I-I have no idea. I just-just feel weird. Don't know why though." Davey shook her head.

Satisfied with the progress of having her admit it there was something wrong instead of denying it, TK pushed off of the locker.

"Maybe you're coming down with something." He suggested.

"Maybe." The girl agreed as she nodded, though she seemed a bit distracted as her hand fled to her back to rub at the irritation rushing up her spine.

"Come on, we better get to class before Kari comes looking for us." TK said.

He then grinned as Davey groaned at having to go to math class which was completely normal for her.

"I hate math!" She whined as she closed her locker door.

"Let's go." TK chuckled lightly as he grabbed her hand to pull her along with him while she continued to whine.

(Three hours later...)

Grunting in discomfort, Davey held her hand against the wall to help support herself as she made her way down the hall to the gym and hoped to make it to class soon or else she would get detention for being late.

Her body felt weak and sore, but she tried hard for the last few hours to ignore it as she went about her day.

As for her head, it was pounding painfully as the voices of the students in the hall echoed loudly around her and caused her eardrums to throb.

Unknown to the girl, her brown eyes were glowing blue once again as she was stumbling down the hall and made her way towards the stairs.

Students rushed passed her while a few others stared at the girl, wondering why she was hunched over as she used the wall to support her.

Walking towards the stairs, Davey clutched tightly at the railing as she slowly made her way down as her vision began to fade.

"Okay, come on. You just need to make it down the stairs. You can do this." Davey muttered to herself.

Shaking off her discomfort, Davey forced herself to stand up straight and focused her glowing blue eyes on the steps below her as she continued down the stairs.

Breathing deeply to try and calm her racing pulse, Davey shook off her pain as she tried to walk down the stairs confidently and like she wasn't in any form of discomfort.

Just as she was half way down the stairs, a sudden jolt of pain raced down her spine and hit her tailbone which caused her to gasp in shock as she cluched at the railing tightly.

"Ow! I give up! I can't do this! I need help." She whimpered.

Sitting down on the steps, Davey pulled out her D-Terminal and sent an e-mail to TK, asking him to come help her walk off to the nurse's office since she couldn't make the trip on her own.

Once the message was sent, Davey adjusted herself as she moved to sit on her knees since sitting on her rear caused great discomfort to her tailbone.

"What is going on with me?" She whispered to herself with a slightly fearful expression.

A few minutes later, the familiar fruity scent of the child of Hope began to draw nearer to the girl as she lifted her head up to see TK rushing over to the staircase.

Spotting the girl kneeling on the steps, TK gave her a worried look as he made his way over to Davey and noted that her eyes were once again blue while her face was pale.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse." TK said just as the bell rang.

Her blue tinted eyes met his colbolt colored ones as she gave him a weak smile which he returned.

"Sorry I'm making you late for class." Davey said softly as the blond helped her stand up properly.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, TK helped Davey to lean against his side as one of her arms went around his neck.

"Don't worry about it. I heard we were supposed to run laps in gym today. I'm happy to be missing that." TK joked.

His lame attempt at a joke managed to get Davey to give him a small grin which made him smile as well, but it didn't do anything to change his worry for the girl.

She was usually so strong willed and confident, but now as he helped the girl stumble to her feet, he was upset to see her being so weak and defeated which frustrated the fiery tempered girl greatly.

Leaning heavily against TK's side, Davey tried to focus her gaze on the path ahead of her as the two DigiDestineds walked down the stairs and made their way off to the nurse's office.

Soon enough, the duo arrived at the nurse's office and the blond walked through the opened doorway with the redhead clinging to his side which caused the nurse to look up curiously.

"Mr. Takaishi, I didn't expect you to be skipping class." The brown haired woman commented as she adjusted her glasses.

Taking notice of the girl who had her eyes barely open, the nurse frowned as she walked over to help TK lead her over to the bed by the window.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"I don't know. She's been feeling strange all day long and then suddenly it got so bad that she couldn't move without some help." TK reported.

Davey whined as she was placed on her back, so the girl quickly rolled over onto her front to ease the pain on her tailbone.

"Ms. Motomiya, where is the pain located?" The nurse asked.

"M-My back. Right here." Davey rasped as she placed her hand over her tailbone.

Lifting the back of the girl's shirt up, the nurse looked over the area and frowned in displeasure when she found what looked to be a bump protruding from the redhead's tailbone.

"Oh dear, this isn't good at all." The nurse said as she gently proded the bump making Davey groan in discomfort.

"What's not good?" TK asked with narrowed eyes as he stepped closer.

Shaking her head at this, the nurse turned her green eyes over to the boy who looked to be very worried over his friend's health which made the woman feel all the more worst from what she may have discovered.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you at this moment. But I want you to stay with Ms. Motomiya while I go call her parents." The nurse said.

This made the two friends exchange worried glances as the woman then left the room, leaving the two pre-teens alone.

"That didn't sound good." The child of Hope stated.

"TK," Davey called making the boy look down at her.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"I want you to check my back." She told him.

That fire she always had returned to her eyes as she looked up at him.

"What? Davey, I don't think that's appro-" TK began, but he was quickly cut off by the angered female.

" _TK_... I don't care. I need to know what's going on. _Just_ _check_." The girl almost snarled at him.

Stunned by the sound of anger the girl made, TK shook his head before he then stepped closer to her and hesitantly lifted the back of her shirt up to reveal what had made the nurse flee the room.

Cobalt eyes grew wide in horror at the sight of the large bump that was protruding from the flawless tanned skin and the boy's breathing became shaky as the worst case scenario began to run through his mind.

He could just be jumping to conclusions, but there were very few reasons as to why there would be a bump growing on the girl and why it was causing her pain.

"So, what is it?" Davey's voice broke TK out of his thoughts.

His silence was making her paranoid as she tried to quell her fear of what had caused the nurse to rush off to call her parents.

Stretching her neck to the side to look up at the blond, Davey met the scared gaze of her friend.

"D-Davey, I don't know how to tell you this, but... You have a bump. Right on your spine." He informed her, his voice pitching a little higher than usual.

Taking the words in, a feeling of great fear struck down on the girl as she realized what they could mean.

Swallowing down the tears she felt stinging her eyes, Davey moved to push herself up into a kneeling position which TK helped her with.

"Well, a-a bump could mean a lot of things. It-It doesn't just mean... It can't be possible." She denied.

"Yeah, you're probably right." TK forced a smile as he agreed with the girl.

He sincerely hoped it was something else.

"It can't be what we're thinking. I mean, I'm only 12. I'm too young to have cancer." Davey whispered.

Her head tilted down as her lower lip began to tremble as a few tears started to fall down her face.

Gulping down his own fears, TK sat down on the bed beside Davey as he wrapped an arm around her in comfort as he began to hope that there wasn't anything seriously wrong with her and that she didn't actually have cancer.

All he could do at the moment was hope for the best and be there to try to comfort the scared girl which frustrated him.

Silently crying in fear for her health, Davey stared down at her lap as she waited for her parents to come pick her up so that they could take her to the hospital.

To be continued...


	3. It Runs in the Family

"It Runs in the Family"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Thirty-three minutes later Davey was lying on the bed as she tried to get some sleep while TK was sitting at her side, refusing to go to class until the girl's parents arrived to take her home.

After she was finished silently crying, the blond had suggested that she should try to get some rest for the time being which she agreed to by simply nodding as she allowed him to help her lay down.

TK was wondering whether or not he should use his D-Terminal to tell the others what was happening, but he had a feeling it would send Ken into hysterics and he would fly over on Stingmon's back to get to Odaiba to check on his DNA partner.

The last thing Davey needed was for someone to fret over her health.

Her parents, sister and Veemon were already going to do enough of that once they brought her to the hospital to have her checked out for any signs of cancer.

" _Gde ona_ (Where is she)? _Gde moy rebenok_ (Where's my baby)?" A familiar voice rang out.

Confused by the strange language he heard, TK stared at the door to see Serenity pull the door open as she then rushed into the room.

Her tear filled eyes zeroed in on her daughter and TK quickly moved out of the way as the redheaded woman rushed over to Davey to kneel by her side.

" _Daviniya, med, ty v poryadke_ (Davinia, honey, are you okay)?" Serenity asked as she placed a hand on her daughter's head.

Smiling at the sight of her mother, Davey pushed herself onto her knees as she hugged the older redhead, breathing in her scent of violets and lavender that clung to her hair.

"I'm fine, Mom." Davey said.

Standing off to the side, TK smiled at the sight of the two redheads hugging.

He had never seen Davey being so affectionate before in public and it was a nice change.

Hearing someone else step into the room, TK glanced to the side to see Kei had arrived and was looking at his youngest daughter in great worry.

"Hello, Mr. Motomiya." TK greeted the man.

Hearing the greeting, Kei turned his crimson flecked brown eyes onto the boy and TK almost flinched back at the intensity that was reflecting in them.

He knew that Kei was a very kind man, but he was born with intense features that made him feel insecure and wondered how scary the man would be if he ever got mad.

"Ah, hello, TK. Thank you for helping Davinia." Kei gave the boy a small smile.

"It's no problem. Davey would do the same." TK said.

This he knew was true considering what she had done in the past for Ken, Willis and Natsu.

Nodding gratefully at the blond, Kei then walked over to check on his daughter while his wife continued to fuss over the girl as she spoke in Russian.

Serenity had been born in Saint Petersburg, but then her family had moved to the States when she was three years old.

The only time Serenity ever spoke in Russian was when she was greatly worried or when her parents came over for a visit.

"Serenity, calm down. We can't understand a thing you're saying." Kei told her.

Stopping her frantic rambles, Serenity glanced over at her husband and gave her daughter some room to properly breath.

"Forgive me for worrying over my daughter's health! We need to get her to the hospital and get that bump checked out quickly!" Serenity insisted.

Sighing at this, Kei walked over to his daughter and placed a hand on top of her head to gently ruffle her hair.

"I know, you're right. We should go now." Kei said.

Looking down at his daughter, Kei noticed something off about her.

He saw something blue flashing in her eyes which struck him as odd since this morning her eyes had been pure brown.

"Davinia, are you wearing contacts?" He asked.

"What? No. Why're you asking?" Davey asked in confusion.

Serenity was also giving her husband a confused look while TK's head perked up as he focussed on the girl's face.

So he hadn't been seeing things.

Narrowing his dark brown eyes, Kei cupped Davey's chin as he lifted her head up so that he could stare into her eyes.

Staring down into the girl's Bambi eyes, Kei noted that she had flecks of blue circling around her pupils and they seemed to be glowing.

Feeling even more curious, the ravenette moved his daughter's hair away from the left side of her head to look over her ear and noted that the top was no longer round, but was now pointed.

Letting go of her face, the man picked up the girl's hands and noted that her blunt nails were now longer and sharper while the small cuts and scars she had developed over the years of playing soccer and getting into fights had healed over as her skin had become thicker.

Realizing what this meant, all the tension and fear in Kei's body was released as he then smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead in happiness.

"That stupid nurse. She had us all scared for nothing." Kei chuckled softly.

"What?!" Serenity, Davey and TK asked in shock.

Chuckling once again, Kei turned to look at TK who was staring at the man with confused eyes as he wondered what was going on in the adult's head.

"You can go back to class, TK. There is nothing to worry about. In a few days time, Davinia will be even stronger and healthier than she originally was." The ravenette assured.

"Huh? But..." TK began to protest.

What was going on?

For hours now Davey had been in pain and was fighting hard to ignore it, but now her father was so sure that there was nothing wrong with her at all.

"Kei, what are you talking about?" Serenity asked.

Turning to the redheaded woman, Kei gave her a smile.

"She's just like my mother." He answered.

As the words registered in her mind, Serenity gained the same expression of realization and relief on her face when she processed those words.

"Oh, thank goodness!" She exclaimed as she pulled Davey into a hug and kissed her head.

"Okay, I am way beyond confused! What are you two talking about?" Davey demanded in frustration.

Listening to what her parents were saying was making Davey highly confused and annoyed since she didn't understand what they were talking about.

How did they go from talking about her health to comparing her to this grandmother she had never met before?

"You'll find out later at home. Come on." Kei said as he began to lead his wife and daughter out of the room.

As the three members of the Motomiya family left the room, Davey glanced over her shoulder to meet eyes with TK who was still watching them with confused cobalt eyes.

He mouthed the words 'Call me later' to the girl and she nodded in at him in agreement before disappearing from view.

(At home...)

Veemon was sitting on the couch watching TV as he waited for the members of the Motomiya family to return home from work and school.

He sipped at his glass of orange juice as his scarlet eyes were intently glued to the TV as an episode of One Piece played.

Hearing the door being unlocked, Veemon set his glass down on the oak coffee table and bounced over to the door as it was opened by Kei.

As the door was opened even more, Veemon smiled when he saw his human standing with her parents.

"Davey, you're home!" Veemon cheered as he jumped into his human's arms.

On instinct, the girl caught the two foot tall bipedal dragon and smiled down at the cheerfull face that was grinning up at her.

"And how was your day?" The girl asked.

"It was okay. I was kinda bored, so I washed the windows and the floors before watching TV." Veemon said as he cuddled up in his partner's arms.

"Thank you for that, Veemon." Serenity smiled as she pet his head.

"You're welcome!" Veemon chirped.

Blinking his eyes, Veemon then turned his attention up to his human when he suddenly thought of something.

"Aren't you home a little early?" He asked.

At that question, Davey gave the dragon a nervous grin.

Serenity and Kei walked into the apartment, the man closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling too good." Davey told Veemon.

"Oh, are you sick?" He asked innocently.

Unsure of how to answer to that, Davey kept quiet.

Kei glanced over at his daughter with a fond expression on his face while his wife started looking through the cupboards to search for something to bake.

It was a special occaision after all.

"Um, yeah, something like tha-AT!" Davey gasped.

A sudden surge of pain exploded in her tailbone and she fell to her knees making Veemon jump out of her arms as he then stood beside the girl to place his hands on her arm in comfort.

"Davey, what's wrong?" Veemon asked with worried eyes.

Jogging over to his daughter's side, Kei easily scooped her up into his arms while Veemon stared up at him with questioning eyes.

"Veemon, follow me." Kei told him.

Glancing over to where Serenity was, Veemon saw that the woman was placing ingredients for some type of pastery on the counter.

If the usually over protective mother wasn't worrying over her daughter's wellbeing, then that meant that Davey wasn't in some type of danger.

Seeing Kei was already walking off into his and Davey's room, Veemon followed after the tall Japanese man.

Stepping into the room, Kei placed Davey down on her bed and pulled her blanket up over her body to tuck her in before he then kissed her cheek.

"Rest now, Davinia. The pain will soon pass and you'll be stronger than ever." He promised.

Moaning in discomfort, Davey looked up at her father with glowing blue eyes which made him smile down at her as he ruffled her hair.

"Daddy, what's happening to me?" She asked fearfully.

The tone in her voice made Veemon hop up onto the bed beside her and curl up into her side, wanting her to know that he was there for her.

"Evolution. You are going through an evolution. It's going to hurt for a little bit, but when it's over you're going to feel incredible." Kei whispered to her with a comforting smile.

Staring up into her father's crimson flecked eyes, Davey saw that he was being honest with her and she nodded.

If her father told her she was going to be fine, then she believed him.

"Okay, Daddy." She rasped.

Smiling at her, Kei kissed her forehead once more before turning his attention over to Veemon who was curled up into Davey's side as he stared at her with determined eyes.

He wasn't going to leave her until this pain she was going through would has finally ended.

"Watch over her, Veemon." Kei told him.

Nuzzling his head into Davey's side, Veemon looked up at his human's father.

"I'm slightly insulted you'd think I'd ever leave her." Veemon commented.

Smiling at that, Kei nodded as he then left the room and closed the door behind him.

Hearing her husband walk out of the room, Serenity looked over at him as she stirred the brownie mix in a large pink bowl she held.

"Are you sure about what's happening?" She asked.

Sighing, Kei walked over to the fridge and opened it to pull out a water bottle to get something to drink.

"Yes, I am. Davinia is going through the same symptons that my mother and sisters went through. It skipped me and Jun, but Davinia has inherited the gene." Kei delcared.

Taking a long drink of water, Kei thought back to when he and his twin sister Rei were 11 years old.

Rei had gone through the exact same symptons that Davey was going through right at this moment and he had stayed by his twin's side to comfort her during the entire event.

Once the transformation was over, Rei was even stronger than she originally was and she had a few more interesting attributes that came with the changes her body went through.

It made Kei feel slightly jealous that his three sisters had all inherited this special gene from their mother and he felt like he was being left out of all the time when the girls rushed off to have fun.

He could never keep up with them, especially Rei, but his twin would always come running back to his side to help him follow their older sisters as they raced off ahead of them to go play.

"I wonder what its going to be like." Serenity's voice broke Kei out of his thoughts.

Turning his attention over towards Serenity, the raventte saw that his wife looked deep in thought as she tried to imagine what kind of transformation her daughter was going through.

"I don't know. It's different for everyone." Kei said.

Humming at this, Serenity set the bowl down on the counter.

"Caramel. I need caramel. Davinia loves brownies with caramel on top." Serenity mused.

Going over to the pantry, she pulled the door open as she then started looking to see if there were any caramel candies that she could melt for the brownies.

She pouted when she didn't find any.

"Oh, shoot. We're all out." She muttered.

"I'm sure Davinia would be fine if you just put icing on the brownies." Kei told her.

Honestly, Kei was amazed by how well Serenity was taking this entire situation.

If any other people had been faced with the same issues that Serenity was then they would have paniked and ran away.

Serenity, on the other hand, accepted the Motomiya family for being different and was awed by the amazing abilities her mother-in-law and sisters-in-law had.

"No, this is important. It's no trouble for me. Maybe we can also have a nice steak dinner tonight as well. I'm sure she'd love it." Serenity smiled.

A frown then formed on her face as she suddenly thought of something.

"Oh, but then I'll have to go shopping." She said.

She didn't want to leave while Davey was going through the changes right now.

It didn't seem right.

Shaking his head in amusement at this, Kei walked over to Serenity and pulled her into a hug as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry, Ren. I'll be here and Veemon is in the room with Davinia. She'll be fine." Kei assured.

Sapphire eyes glanced over towards her daughter's bedroom door, worry flickering through them as Serenity struggled with the thought of going shopping for dinner that night.

Deciding that it would be fine if she hurried, Serenity nodded as she smiled up at her husband and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll be quick about it. But if anything goes wrong, you better call me." Serenity told him sternly.

"I will. Now go on. I know for a fact that Davinia will love whatever you make." Kei smiled.

"Okay." Serenity nodded.

Walking away from her husband, the woman set the oven and then poured the brownie mixture into a pan that she then placed in the oven.

Grabbing the timer, she turned it to set it to the time when the brownies would be done before she then grabbed her purse and shoes.

"When the timer goes off, take the brownies out. I'll be back soon." Serenity told him.

"I know you will. And you're stalling. Go on. Everything will be fine." Kei smiled reasuringly at her.

Frowning at this, Serenity nodded as she gave Kei a final kiss.

"Okay. Good luck." She said.

"I won't need it because Davinia is going to be fine." He told her.

"She better be." Serenity said as she then placed her shoes on and walked over to the front door.

With one final glance to Davinia's room, the woman sighed and left the apartment as she whispered a prayer in Russian for her daughter.

Once his wife was gone, Kei let the confident expression he had drop as he turned his attention over to the phone that was plugged in by the counter.

"Looks like I have some calls to make." He muttered to himself.

Walking over to where the phone was, he picked it up and started punching in a number and then held the receiver up to his ear as he waited for someone to answer him.

After thirteen seconds, someone finally answered the phone.

"Hello? Who is calling?" A woman's voice with an African accent questioned politely.

Smiling at the sound of the familiar voice, Kei leaned against the wall.

"Hey, it's Kei. This is important. It's about my daughter." He began.

As Kei was speaking with the woman on the phone, Davey was curled up into a ball in her bed as she hugged Veemon to her chest and she tried to sleep through the pain pulsing through her spine and head.

To be continued...


	4. The Evolution

"The Evolution"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 _Eyes fluttering open, Davey glanced around her in surprise when she saw that instead of being in her bedroom, she was standing in the middle of a jungle._

" _Where the heck am I?" She whispered in confusion._

 _The lush green of the leaves and grass made her feel comforted as she walked through the steamy jungle, taking in the smell of the plants and the sounds of the animals who had made the jungle their home._

 _Climbing over a log, the girl grinned as she continued venturing off into the jungle and wasn't all that bothered by the heat._

 _Just as she was about to continue walking, she was stopped by the sound of a growl._

 _Pausing, she turned around to see something white running through the foliage._

 _Curious, Davey chased after the animal that had caught her attention._

" _Hey, wait up!" She called._

 _Racing through the jungle, she jumped over large tree roots and rocks that were in her way as she tried to keep up with the creature that was hiding itself in the greenery._

 _Arriving in an area that had tall grass that blocked her view, Davey pushed it aside to reveal a lake filled with clear water that sparkled from the sunlight that shone down on the surface through the trees._

 _What made her freeze in place and stare in awe was the creature that jumped down from the trees and landed across the lake from her to lap up the water._

 _It was a tiger._

 _The animal she had been following was a tiger, only it didn't have the normal orange colored fur and green eyes that all tigers had._

 _This one had snow white fur and silvery blue eyes._

 _Enraptured by the sight of the beautiful beast, Davey kneeled to hide as she watched the white tiger drink from the lake._

 _Feeling curious, the girl walked on her hands and feet as she slowly crawled closer to the beast as quietly as she could._

 _Her right foot accidentally kicked a pebble that then landed in the water with a small splosh sound which made the girl freeze._

 _Ears twitching, the tiger raised her massive head and turned her gaze over towards the human whom she had sensed was watching her._

" _Um, hi?" Davey gave a nervous grin._

 _Tilted her head to the side in contemplation, the tiger watched the human with her round blue eyes._

 _Seeing that the feline wasn't going to attack her, Davey slowly stood up and noticed that the tiger followed her movements._

" _So... Do you know what I'm doing here or what?" She asked._

 _The tiger remained silent as she continued to stare at the girl which was beginning to unnerve her._

 _Feeling awkward, the girl sighed as she then began backing away from the lake._

" _Guess I'll just...be on my way." She said._

 _As she turned around to walk away, the tiger let out a rumbling noise from her chest as she then lowered her body into a crouch as she got ready to move._

 _Pushing the grass out of her way, Davey continued her walk through the jungle and went back to enjoying the sight of the foliage around her as the scent of multiple plants invaded her sences._

" _Okay, now how do I get out of here?" The girl mused._

 _While she was musing over her next move, the sound of heavy footsteps made the girl narrow her eyes curiously as she turned around to see what was making the noise._

" _Hello?" She called._

 _As she said this, the white tiger jumped out of the grass and sailed towards the girl which made her cry out in shock._

 _Instead of feeling the pain of large claws and fangs ripping into her, Davey was surprised when the tiger was covered in blue light and merged with her body._

 _A blinding heat surged through her body as Davey groaned in pain before her eyes then snapped open._

Choking out a gasp of surprise, Davey jolted out of bed.

Breathing heavily, the girl glanced around and took in the familiar sight of her room and heard the sound of Veemon snoring which made her calm down.

Eyes roaming around the room still, she saw that her blinds were still open which revealed the inky night sky to her.

Releasing a breath of relief, Davey slid back down in her bed and burried herself in her warm blanket.

"Man, what a weird dream." She said.

Lifting her arms above her head, she began to stretch and made a happy rumbling noise in her chest as she did so.

As she did so, the girl then began to realize something.

Her back no longer hurt and her head wasn't pounding anymore.

Blinking at this in surprise, Davey then smiled as she got up out of bed.

"Man, I feel great!" She exclaimed as she stood on her tippy toes and stretched out her body.

Hearing his human's voice, Veemon's floppy ears twitched as he raised his head to look over at the girl who was bending her body into different forms as she worked out the tiredness she usually felt from waking up.

All of the pain and stiffness that she had felt hours earlier was now gone and her body felt even stronger than it originally was and she felt amazing!

Her father was right after all.

"Davey, are you feeling any better?" Veemon asked as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm awesome!" She grinned big.

At the sound of the happiness in her tone, Veemon looked over at his human and smiled at her through the darkness.

"I'm happy to hear that you're not feeling sick anymore. I was really worried." The dragon said.

"Yeah, to be honest, I was pretty scared too. I thought something was really wrong with me." Davey said as she walked over to where the light switch was.

"But, as it turns out, I'm perfectly fine!" She smiled brightly.

That made Veemon smile too as he jumped off of the bed and landed on the floor.

"That's great! I don't like it when you're not feeling well. It makes me sad." He said.

Humming at his words, Davey then flicked the light switch on and the room was bathed in the pale yellow light of the bulb up on the ceiling.

Seeing his human clearly, Veemon's smile turned into a look of surprise when he noted the differences in her.

Sitting on the sides of her head were two large cat ears that were covered in white fur and the ends were tipped in pale black.

Peeking out from under her skirt was a long white tail that had pale black stripes wrapping around it.

"Um, Davey..." Veemon croaked.

Twirling around, Davey showed off her flawless face that had zero impurities on it while her Bambi eyes seemed to have gained a more narrow shape to them.

Her eyelashes were also longer and thicker than they once were before.

There were also rings of blue around her pupils which seemed to suit her very well.

As for the rest of her body, she wasn't as thin as she used to be.

Her hips and thighs looked more muscular than before while her legs were longer and she seemed to have grown by a few centimeters.

"What's wrong, Vee?" Davey asked.

"You, um, look really different." He said lamely.

Raising an eyebrow at that vague answer, Davey shrugged.

"Whatever. Now, come on. I smell something cooking and I'm straving!" Davey grinned as she felt her stomach rumbling for the delicious meat she could smell.

Nose twitching, she could also pick up the scent of caramel coated brownies which got her excited.

"O-Okay." Veemon nodded.

Satisfied with the answer, Davey opened her door and almost skipped out of her room as she made her way over to the kitchen where her parents and sister were.

Jun was setting the table while Kei and Serenity carried the food over.

"Hey, what're we eating?" Davey asked with a peppy tone.

"Well, look who finally woke up." Jun teased, although there was a bit of relief in her tone.

She must have been told what had happened when she got home and got worried.

Turning her chocolate brown eyes over to her younger sister, Jun's teasing smile left her as she stared in astonishment at the younger girl.

Noticing their oldest daughter's silence, Serenity and Kei looked over to see what had caused it.

Kei smirked at the sight of his daughter as he began to wonder how his twin sister was going to react when she heard about this.

Serenity, on the other hand, was mentally cooing over how adorable her little girl looked.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" Davey asked as she frowned in confusion at her family.

Shaking her head, Jun glanced over at her parents as she wondered how to respond to that.

"Um, Davey, have you looked in a mirror?" She asked.

Blinking her brown-blue eyes at that, Davey glanced around at her parents and sister in confusion as they all stared at her.

"Uh, no. Why?" She asked as Veemon walked out of the bedroom.

"You-You should probably go look in the mirror." Jun told her.

She didn't think Davey would believe her if she told her about her new appearance.

Quirking an eyebrow at that, Davey then started to walk over to the bathroom.

"Okay then." She said with a confused expression.

Once the girl stepped into the bathroom, the rest of the Motomiya family all exchanged looks as they wondered how she was going to react to what she was going to see.

Stepping inside the bathroom, Davey turned the light on and turned her attention over to the mirror as she stared at her own reflection.

What she saw caused her to shout in surprise.

"What is this?!" She cried.

Reaching up to touch the two cat ears on top of her head, Davey noted that they were very soft and felt warm like the Kamiya family's pet cat Miko's ears.

Hoping that they were fake, Davey started to tug on them to see if they would come off, but she only managed to cause some discomfort for herself.

"Oh, they're real! I have cat ears and they're real!" She moaned.

Veemon then walked into the bathroom and stared up at his distressed human as she fretted over the strange changes to her body.

Looking into the mirror once again to see what other changed had happened, Davey whined when she saw the blue rings in her eyes that stood out against the brown.

"And my eyes! What happened to my eyes?" She exclaimed.

"Actually, I think your eyes look pretty like that." Veemon told her with a sincere grin on his face.

Releasing a weak laugh at that, Davey glanced over at the Digimon and smiled at him.

"Thanks, I guess." She muttered.

Seeing something moving from behind her, she looked down and yelped in surprise when she saw the long tail swaying around.

"A tail! I have a tail! I grew a tail!" Davey whimpered as she grabbed at the sikly soft tail.

She stared at it with frightened eyes, now aware of why her spine had hurt so badly all day and what that bump on her tailbone was.

Her tailbone was growing longer and her skin was stretching around the bone to become a tail.

"What's wrong with having a tail?" Veemon asked as he twitched his own tail.

"Nothing if you're an animal or a Digimon! But it's not normal for people to have them!" Davey exclaimed.

Remembering what her father had said earlier that day before she had gone to sleep, Davey glared as she then stormed out of the bathroom with Veemon at her heels.

Jun, Serenity and Kei were all sitting at the table as they waited for Davey to come join them so they could eat dinner together.

"Dad! What is happening to me?" She yelled.

Head lifting up, Kei looked over at his daughter to see that she was glaring at him and two fangs were poking out from her lips.

"Davinia, calm down." Kei told her as he raised a hand in a placating manner.

"Calm down?! I've been in pain all day long and then I have a freaky dream about a tiger jumping inside my body, and then I wake up to see I have...a tiger tail and ears! How do you expect me to calm down?!" Davey ranted as she waved her arms around in her frustration.

"Wow, I am so glad this didn't happen to me." Jun said as she reached over to pick up her drink.

"Not funny, Jun!" Davey yelled at her.

"Girls, no arguing." Serenity scolded.

Not at all bothered by what was going on, Kei kept his full attention on his angered daughter who was also terribly confused and scared by what was happening to her.

"Davinia, please, sit down and eat. I'll explain everything to you while we have dinner." He promised.

Glaring at her father, Davey picked her Digimon partner up before she then marched over to the table and plopped down in her seat.

Nodding in satisfaction, Kei started filling his plate with a steak, some mashed potatoes, carrots and green beans as he began talking.

"What's happening to you is completely natural. You were born with something called an x gene. Hundreds of other people have it, but it affects them in different ways. You know those people who claim to be psychic or can see ghosts? Those people are born with an x gene. They're also known as mutants." Kei explained.

Everyone listened intently to the man as they filled their plates with the food that was made and began eating.

"Now, there are also many different types of mutants. There are the psychics who all have mental based abilities. Then there are the elementals who can control one or more of the elements or can even control the weather. There's also teleporters, shape shifters and many other kinds." Kei continued.

Staring his daughter in the eye, Kei noticed how her anger seemed to have eased up as she listened to his story with complete awe and interest.

"The breed you are, Davinia, is a feral." He said.

At the word 'feral' Davey's tiger ears twitched.

"What's a feral?" Veemon asked.

"Ferals are mutants who are born with animal DNA. The females tend to look more like animals than the males though. Or, at least, that's what my mother said." Kei grinned.

"So, our grandmother is a feral mutant too?" Jun asked as she blinked her large chocolate brown eyes at her father.

"Yes. My mother, Aiya, is a fox feral. She became one when she was 13 years old. Only a year older than you are, Davinia." Kei said.

Taking these words in, Davey stared down at her food with her multi-colored eyes.

She wasn't sure how to respond to this new evolution her body was now going through.

Emotionally she felt troubled by the secrets that her father had kept about his family from her, but physically she felt amazing and so powerfull.

Tail swaying behind her, Davey began to wonder how these new developments would now effect her life.

Seeing how silent her younger sister had become, Jun decided to speak next.

"Are you a feral too?" She asked their father.

"No, he's not." Davey stated.

This made everyone turn their gaze onto the tiger feral who was slowing chewing on a piece of steak.

Narrowing her eyes at that, Jun gave the younger redhead a questioning look.

"How do you know that?" Jun questioned.

"Because she can sense it." Kei answered for Davey.

Everyone turned their attention back over to the man as he gave a small grin.

"Ferals can sense each other out. It's those animal instincts." He explained.

"Can they also smell people? Because earlier today when TK walked up behind me, I knew who he was just by scent. I did not know boys could smell so sweet." Davey brought up.

That event had confused her, much like everything else had, but now that she knew what was going on with her body it made sense.

"Yes, you can now sniff people out by smelling their natural scents." Kei said.

When his sisters had done that to him when they played hide and seek as children it always frustrated him because he saw it as a form of cheating.

"Their natural scents?" Jun questioned.

"It means the scent you were born with. Your real scent. Not the scent of the shampoo, body wash or perfume that you wear. It's a real scent that distinguishes you and makes you stand out from others." Serenity explained.

Nodding at that in interest, Jun glanced over at her sister who was now eating her food with the same vigor she had this morning.

"So, just out of curiosity, what do I really smell like?" Jun asked with her eyes on her sister.

"Like raspberries!" Veemon chirped.

This made the two sisters look down at the blue dragon as he ate his own share from the plate sat in front of him and Davey.

Curious to see if he was right, Davey sniffed at the air around her sister and was able to pick up the scent of raspberries that was hidden under the floral perfume she wore and the hair oil she used.

She could also detect an undertone of vanilla.

"He's right." She confirmed.

"Huh. I smell like raspberries. That I can live with. But how did you know that, Veemon?" Jun smiled at the blue dragon.

"I've always had a strong nose." Veemon grinned.

Thinking back to a year ago, Davey remembered the first time she and the younger DigiDestineds had left their Digimon in the computer room during school that day.

Before she could even open the door, DemiVeemon had sniffed her out and said 'Smells like Davey'.

She had forgotten about that.

"So, what do I smell like?" Davey asked him.

Turning his head so he was facing his human, Veemon gave her a brilliant smile.

"Like cherries!" He sang.

Well, cherries and amber, that was her actual scent.

This made the girl laugh as she shook her head in amusement while Jun smirked at the duo of Courage and Friendship.

"Aw, isn't that sweet!" Jun cooed as she reached over to pet her sister's adorable tiger ears.

"Hey, no touching the ears!" Davey squeaked as she covered her ears with her hands so her sister wouldn't touch them.

That action made the magenta haired teen pout as their parents exchanged amused looks.

It seemed as though Davey was going to cope fine with her evolution, but she still had much to learn about her new powers that would slowly awaken.

Kei could have told Davey everything that entailed being a feral, but he thought it would be best for her to experience it all on her own as she grew older.

(After dinner...)

Sitting on her window sill, Davey stared out into the night life of Odaiba and she used her new advanced eyesight to watch the people walking around on the streets.

Once dinner was over, she had changed out of her uniform and put on her pajamas which were a yellow tank top with matching shorts.

Veemon was snoozing on her lap as she pet his back, her fingers delicately running along the tiny spikes that trailed down his spine.

Smiling down at the sleeping Digimon, who was snoring loud enough to wake the dead, Davey turned her head back over to the window to stare up at the night sky.

Usually she wasn't able to see the stars very well because of the city lights, but now that her eyes had advanced because of her mutation, she could see them clearly.

Hearing her D-Terminal beeping, Davey glanced over to her desk where the silver device and her D-3 were both located.

Scooping Veemon up in her arms, the girl walked over to her desk to grab her D-Terminal and flipped it open to view a message from TK.

'Hey, just checking in to see how you're feeling. Have there been any changes? Call me.' She read.

Biting her bottom lip, Davey tried to think of how to explain what had happened to her to TK.

How was she going to explain this situation to the rest of her friends?

'I'm feeling WAY better than I did before. Don't worry about it, TA. See you later!' She typed in.

With that done, Davey walked over to her bed and crawled down under the covers with Veemon cuddled to her chest as she settled down to go to sleep.

To be continued...


	5. True Friends

"True Friends"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

It had been two days since TK had last seen Davey and he was beginning to really worry over her.

The last time he had seen the girl she was in so much pain she could barely walk on her own, but her parents had acted like there was nothing wrong with her.

Were they being serious or were they simply putting up a front to hide their true fears over the situation?

Either way, he was worried sick and needed to tell the others what was going on in case that bump had turned out to be something horrible.

Sending out a message to the rest of the members of the second generation, TK asked them to meet him in the Digital World so they could talk.

He just hoped that Ken wouldn't panic when he heard the news.

At the moment, TK was sitting on a rock in the middle of the forest as he waited for the others to arrive so that they could talk.

"TK, why did you call this meeting?" Patamon asked.

The orange and beige colored guinea pig with blue eyes and orange wings on the sides of his head landed on top of his human's head.

"Patamon, have you noticed that Davey hasn't been in school lately?" He asked.

Blinking at that, Patamon thought about it and noted that he hadn't seen the girl eating lunch with the group for a few days now and Veemon hasn't been around either.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her or Veemon. Why? What's wrong with them?" The little Rookie asked.

"More like what's wrong with Davey? She wasn't feeling well on Tuesday and now she's been missing school. It just doesn't seem right." The blond said.

Patamon frowned at this news, wondering why his human was so upset over this situation.

Wings twitching at the sound of footsteps, Patamon glanced off to the side to see the rest of the group were walking over.

Hawkmon, the large hark with a red colored body and white head that had blue eyes was flying by his partner Yolei's side as the duo of Love and Sincerity took the lead of the group.

Behind them was Kari, a pretty girl with chin length brown hair and cherry colored eyes, who was carrying her partner Gatomon, who is a white cat with purple stripes on her tail and purple tufts of fur on her tail and ears, had blue eyes and wore green gloves that had orange stripes with glossy black claws.

Next was Cody who had Armadillomon, a large yellow armadillo creature with green eyes, a purple stomach and red markings on his forehead was running beside the boy.

Bringing up the rear of the group was Ken, a boy with almost shoulder length dark blue hair and light blue eyes, who was holding his partner Wormmon who is a large green caterpillar who had a purple marking on his forehead and purple mouth while his eyes were a pretty blue color.

"Hey, we're here!" Yolei called making TK look over at the group who had arrived.

Nodding at them, TK stood up from his seat on the rock to greet them as the four humans all stood in front of him.

"Glad you could all make it." He gave them a small smile.

"You said it was important." Gatomon reminded.

"So, what is it? What's wrong?" Kari asked.

Sighing, TK allowed his eyes to rove around the group to take in the sight of the confusion on his friend's faces as they all stared at him.

His eyes hesitated on Ken, who looked to be a bit nervous without Davey at his side, and that made TK worry since he knew how difficult it was for the child of Kindness to be around the group with his DNA partner.

Ken was still a bit uneasy around everyone and only ever opened up fully when Davey was around to settle his nerves.

After all, she had been the one to help him through his PTSD last year after the Digimon Emperor fiasco and Wormmon's 'death'.

"TK?" Ken questioned.

Shaking his head, TK ran his fingers through his bangs that were poking out from under his hat.

"Why isn't Davey here?" Wormmon asked making Ken glance around.

He looked a a bit worried when he didn't see the girl, but he quickly calmed his frantic thoughts as he concluded that the redhead may just be running late.

After all, Yolei always complained about Davey being a few minutes late for things, so it was the most logical conclusion.

"The reason that Davey isn't here is because she's the reason we're having this meeting." TK started.

"What? You're not trying to usurper her, are you?" Yolei joked.

There had always been a slight bit of tension between the redhead and blond as they clashed personality wise.

Kari knew that TK felt slightly hurt that Tai Kamiya had overlooked him as the leader of the second generation team and had passed the torch down to Davey who had zero experience with dealing with the dangers of the Digital World.

There were a few times where TK had even tried taking over the reigns as leader and Kari, Yolei and Cody had eagerly listened to him while it left Davey feeling frustrated and upset by this.

Veemon, Ken and Wormmon were the only ones in the group who actually listened intently to what she had to say and put their full belief in her.

During the battle with MaloMyotismon, Davey had proved that Tai had made the right choice to appoint her as the new leader when she didn't back down from the battle while the others were all too scared to continue on.

She further proved her worth when she was the only one out of the group to not allow herself to be transported into a dream world and had gone after the others to bring them back to finish the fight or else MaloMyotismon would destroy the two worlds.

Once seeing this all and feeling bad that he had given up so easily because he was scared of fighting his old enemy and wanted to hide away in his dream world where his family was whole, TK had realized that Davey was a great leader and he should have had more faith in her.

"No, it's nothing like that." TK denied.

"Then why are we here?" Armadillomon asked in his Southern accent.

"Well, you see... A few days ago Davey wasn't feeling very well. She was in a lot of pain and had to be taken home by her parents. I tried checking up on her and she said she was fine, but...she could just be saying that so I don't worry." The blond explained.

This news made everyone exchange worried looks as they glanced around the group, unsure of how to respond to this information.

"W-When you said she was in pain...what did you mean by that?" Ken asked with glistening eyes.

Wormmon whined in consern as he focused his eyes up on his partner who was craddling him in his arms.

TK opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Oh, it's nothing too major. My back was in an excruciating amount of pain and my head felt like someone bashed it into a wall." The voice said.

Freezing up, everyone began surverying the area around them as they searched for the location of the girl who had spoken.

"But, after being tucked into bed by my dad, I woke up feeling 200% better than I have ever felt in my entire life." The voice continued.

"Davey?" Kari questioned.

"Where are you?" Patamon asked as he and Hawkmon hovered in the air.

"Up here!" Veemon's voice chirped.

Whirling around, the four DigiDestineds and their Digimon stared up at the tree behind them and found the duo of Courage and Friendship both sitting on a thick branch.

Both of them were munching on large peaches, acting like this was something they did all of the time.

What confused everyone was the fact that Davey's hair was no longer up in a ponytail and she was wearing a black beanie on top of her head.

"How did you get up there?" Hawkmon asked.

"And how long have you been up there?" Cody inquiered.

"We've been here the entire time. TK and Patamon just didn't notice us when we arrived." Veemon explained.

Finishing off his peach, Veemon set down the seed and then climbed up the trunk of the tree to grab another one of the fat juicy fruits to eat.

Long ears twitching, Gatomon hummed in curiosity as she walked closer to the tree and stared up at the girl with narrowed eyes.

Something felt different about her, but the Rookie sized Champion couldn't figure out what it was that had changed about the girl.

And what was that strange white belt she had wrapped around her waist?

"Davey, come down from there! It's not safe." Kari called up at her.

Exchanging a mischivous look with her dragon, Davey grinned as she tossed the peach seed down onto the ground.

"Okay!" She called.

Gathering Veemon up in her arms, Davey pushed herself off of the branch making everyone cry out as they watched the girl fall.

Much to their relief, the girl safely landed on her feet and stood up from the crouch she was in to give them all a playfull smirk.

"Are you crazy?!" Yolei yelled at her.

"The jury's out." Davey shrugged at her with a grin.

Veemon was then set down and he stood at his partner's side, eyes roaming around the group to see the looks of confusion on their faces as they stared at the girl who was chosen as their leader.

"At least she admits it." Hawkmon muttered as he flew over to his partner's side.

Taking in the sight of the girl, Ken's light blue eyes roamed over her body to take in the differences she had developed in the past few days.

The most noticable change were her eyes and it made him stare at the sky blue rings around her pupils in awe.

"Davey, are you sure you're okay?" TK asked as he walked over to the girl.

Turning to see the look of honest worry on the blond's face, Davey smiled at him to ease his conserns.

"I'm great, honestly. I'm perfectly fine." She winked as she flexed her arm playfully.

Seeing the girl was back to acting like herself, it eased TK's conserns as he returned the smile.

"But, Davey, if you're fine, then why did your parents have to take you home from school the other day?" Cody interjected.

Losing her smile, Davey then looked down at Veemon who gave her an encouraging grin as he nodded up at her.

Taking in a deep breath, Davey looked up at her friends and met the eyes of Ken who was staring at her in a curious way as he silently begged her to tell him what was on her mind.

"Well, it's because... There was a bump growing out of my spine." She revealed.

Kari gasped at that as her eyes grew wide in shock while her clenched fists raised up to her chest.

Yolei and Cody had both gone wide eyed in fear at this news as they exchanged worried looks.

Ken's face had gone horribly pale while his eyes had grown as wide as dinner plates as they filled with tears.

"This is what TK called you guys about." Davey said as she nodded her head at the sole blond member of the group.

"I had to tell them. I was scared that something horrible had happened to you when you skipped school." TK told her.

"Hey, no worries, I get it." Davey shrugged.

Turning to look at her scared friends, Davey gave them all a small grin to try to ease their worries.

"So, why did you skip school for the last few days?" Cody asked.

"Because she had some adjusting to do." Veemon told them.

"Adjusting?" Wormmon repeated.

"Adjustin' to what?" Armadillomon asked.

Biting her lip, Davey tried to think of the way to explain what was happening to her.

"My body, um, has been going through some...changes." She said.

"Changes?" Ken questioned.

Nodding at that, Davey then looked over at TK and saw the question in his eyes.

"Yes, and before you all go jumping to conclusions, let me state it here and now that I am NOT sick! I don't have cancer, I don't have any illness of any kind. I'm going to live a long and healthy life." She stated.

Hearing this news, TK released a relieved breath as he stumbled back to sit down on the bounder he had been sitting on before the group arrived.

"Oh, thank goodness!" He gave a weak laugh.

All of the anxiety that had been building up inside of his body had finally washed away.

The others all relaxed as well, but they were still confused over what it was that Davey was struggling to tell them.

"If you're not sick, then why have you been missing?" Patamon asked.

Teeth biting at her plump bottom lip once again, Davey reached up to fix the beanie she wore and tugged at the ends as she became lost in her thoughts.

"I, um... Ugh, this is so hard!" She groaned as she kicked at the ground like a frustrated child.

"Why don't you just show them?" Veemon suggested as he patted her hip.

Glancing down at the dragon in surprise at his suggestion, Davey thought about it and simply shrugged.

"Sure, why not." She decided.

The rest of the DigiDestineds and the Digimon had gathered around the girl, confused about what she meant.

"Show us what?" Ken asked with a slim eyebrow raised.

Giving the group a nervous smile, Davey placed her hands back on her head as she lifted away her hat to reveal her large fluffy tiger ears that sat on the ends of her head.

Watching her friends' faces, she saw looks of shock appear while Yolei also looked close to squealing in delight at the adorable sight.

Seeing that they weren't screaming at her, she allowed her tail to unwind from around her waist which made TK and Gatomon stare at the long appendage in realization.

"This is why I was gone. I was getting used to these things." Davey blushed as she averted her eyes.

She didn't want to see the judgemental looks her friends would give her or see them staring at her thinking she was a freak.

"Y-You grew out a tail? From your spine?" TK gasped.

"That explains why you were in pain." Wormmon simply said.

None of the Digimon appeared to be bothered by what they were being told or witnessing.

The Digimon were acting like this was just a normal experience for them since they weren't used to dealing with the things that happened to a human's body.

For all they knew, this could be something natural for some humans and, in a way, they would be right.

Stepping up to stand in front of his DNA partner, Ken saw that Davey was refusing to meet his eyes and she looked ashamed of herself.

Reaching out with his free hand, while the other held Wormmon, Ken gently began to pet one of the white feline ears and felt it wiggle at his touch.

Giving a small laugh, Ken continued to gently pet the ear while the other humans all watched in fascination as they ventured a bit closer.

Tail swishing behind her, Davey glanced up from under her eyelashes to see Ken smiling at her the same way he always does and that made her relax as she raised her head.

Looking over at the rest of her friends, Davey found them all smiling at her as they stared at her new body parts.

"So, you guys...don't think I'm a freak?" She dared to ask.

"Why would we think that?" Kari asked.

"It would seem very unfair if we judged you for the way you look when we accepted the Digimon." Cody said.

"Gah! Those ears just look so cute! How long have you been hiding those things?" Yolei gushed.

Feeling a large weight being lifted from her, Davey looked down at Veemon who was smiling smugly up at her.

He knew their friends were going to accept her, despite now being a feral.

"It just happened a few days ago. They just grew out." Davey told them.

"But how is that possible?" Patamon asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I doubt this is a normal thing for humans." Hawkmon mused.

"According to Davey's dad, it's a normal thing that happens in their family. And to some other families, too." Veemon spoke up.

Ears twitching at that, Gatomon looked over at the younger Rookie with narrowed eyes.

"So, Davey's not the only one?" The Champion asked.

Ducking her from Ken's hand, Davey then moved to lean against the tree she had been sitting in.

"Nope. My dad told me that a lot of people are born with something called an x gene which means that, when they get older, something happens to their bodies and they get special powers." She explained.

"Special powers? Like what?" Armadillomon asked next.

"Well, for my family, it's becoming part animal. For others, they can read minds, turn invisible, start earthquakes. That kind of stuff." Davey listed off.

"Hmm, it's not really that far fetched. After all, Kari, you have some special power of your own, too." Gatomon said as she looked up to her partner.

This made the child of Light turn her pretty colored eyes over to the white cat as she thought back to the times she had once used these special powers.

She had used them once before when she was a child to help the Numemon who were been held captive by WaruMonzaemon and they had all called her Queen Kari because of it.

Then, she had used the power once again when she was dragged into the Dark Ocean to fight away the Darkness that made her cower in fear and tried to fight it from consuming her.

"It don't think it's the same thing, Gatomon." Kari smiled.

Deciding to let the girl think whatever she wanted, Gatomon returned her attention over to the girl who had become part feline over night.

"So, what does it feel like? Being a cat?" Armadillomon asked the girl.

"I'm not a cat. I'm a tiger." Davey stated as her tail flicked behind her.

"And one of her aunts is a cheetah. Which one was it again? Mai?" Veemon scrunched his face it thought.

"No, it's Rei. Aunt Mai is a wolf and Aunt Ami is a mink." Davey reminded.

"TK, what's a mink?" Patamon asked his partner.

"I'm not sure. I've never heard of one before." TK answered.

"I believe a mink is some type of weasel. Either that, or it's related to the weasel family in some way." Cody explained.

"Oh! Oh! And-And her grandma is a fox! She's a fox type of feral." Veemon smiled proudly at himself for remembering.

Kei had showed Jun, Davey and Veemon pictures of his mother and three older sisters to show them what the other four ferals looked like.

Each female had animal ears and a tail to show what type of animal their mutations were based on while their brown eyes all had rings of color in them.

That weekend the Motomiya family would be going down to Kyoto where Kei's childhood home was located so that Davey could learn all about her heritage.

Jun was also very excited to meet her aunts and grandmother for the first time so that she could learn more about her father's side of the family.

"A feral? Is what what you are?" Hawkmon asked.

"It's what my type of...mutant is called." Davey informed.

Hearing the word 'mutant' being spoken, the group all became curious while Yolei frowned in thought at it.

"Mutant? You aren't a mutant. You're human. Just with some special abilities now. I mean, you're still Davey, our annoying and fearless friend." Yolei told her.

Hearing this news coming from the mouth of the girl who she usually clashed with made Davey smile when she heard how sincere Yolei was being.

"Thanks, Yolei." She said which made the taller girl smile.

Smiling at the interaction between the two girls, Ken leaned against the tree beside Davey which made her look at him with happiness shining in her eyes.

"So, what are we going to do today? I'm in the mood for some fun!" Davey clapped her hands.

Amused laughter rang out through the group as they all started walking off.

"How about we go look for a place to eat. I'm kind of hungry." TK said.

"I like that idea." Patamon grinned.

"Yeah!" Armadillomon cheered.

"But maybe we shouldn't go the Digitamamon's diner. We don't want any trouble like last time." Cody shot an amused look over at Yolei.

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't know Digitamamon didn't take human money." The child of Love and Sincerity pouted.

Setting Wormmon down so that he could walk alongside the rest of the Digimon, Ken smiled at the group as he then reached for Davey's hand and held it gently in his own.

This made the girl turn to give him one of her bright smiles while her ears wiggled which made the boy laugh at the sight.

To be continued...


	6. Into the Feral's Den

"Into the Feral's Den"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Curled up in the back of a black Toyato truck were Jun, Davey and DemiVeemon as they all fell asleep during the long drive to Kyoto.

Kei's childhood home was located in the forested area and was hidden in the green foliage to hide his sisters and mother since Aiya had deemed it not safe for anyone to see them.

In the front seats of the truck, Serenity was reading a book and would occaisionally glance into the back to check on the trio who were sleeping soundly.

Jun and Davey were both leaning against each other while DemiVeemon was curled up into a ball on the young tiger girl's lap.

The sight made Serenity smile fondly at them before turning back to look at Kei.

"Are you sure all of your sisters are going to be there?" She asked him.

"I talked to Mom last night. She assured me that Mai and Ami were coming back to see the girls. Rei's already there right now. Out of all of them, I think she's the most excited to see them." Kei smiled at the thought of his sisters.

The last time he had seen the three females was when Jun had been born.

They were excited to meet their first niece, but they couldn't spend a lot of time with her growing up since Mai had moved to Europe, Ami moved to England and Rei had moved to Canada.

With them being far away from Japan the three females weren't able to come visit their nieces as much as they wanted and had regreted not being there for Davey's birth.

As for Aiya, she had a very good reason for not being around for her granddaughters and would be explaining it to them when they finally arrived at the house.

"I can't wait to see the house again. Do you think it's as beautiful as it was last time?" Serenity asked.

"It's only been eighteen years, Ren. I'm sure it looks exactly the same as it always did." Kei told her.

Driving the car through the populated area of the city, Kei soon drove into the area that was surrounded by trees and plants as he made his way towards his childhood home where his mother still lives.

An hour of driving later, Kei pulled up in front of a large white house that was styled in the classic Japanese structure that was quite popular in Kyoto.

"Here we are." Kei sighed as he stared at the house.

Taking in the sights around him, Kei glanced over to the tree that still had the old tree house where he and his sisters had played in as children.

He then looked over to where the lake was located as he remembered all of the times his older sister Ami had taught him how to swim while his father had taught him how to fish.

Behind the house was the large sunflower field that Aiya had planted years ago before she had been pregnant with her first child.

The sight of it all made Kei feel at peace as he turned the truck off and opened the door to step out.

Serenity turned in her seat and reached behind her to place her hands on Jun and Davey's shoulders to gently shake them awake.

"Girls, wake up. We're here now." She told them.

Groaning, the two girls and the dragon all began to wake up as their eyes fluttered open.

Jun, who had her spikey hair pulled back into a ponytail, stretched in her seat which made Davey's head fall off her shoulder as she woke up.

"What's goin' on?" Davey mumbled.

Her movements caused the baseball cap she wore to fall off her head and reveal her fluffy white ears that were twitching around.

DemiVeemon's ears twitched at the same time Davey's had which made Serenity smile at how cute it was.

Looking out the window, Jun smiled in awe at the sight of the house as she elbowed her sister in the side to wake her up completely.

"We're here!" The magenta haired teen grinned.

Hearing this, DemiVeemon and Davey crawled over Jun's lap to stare at the area around them and exclaimed in amazement at the sight.

Jun huffed at the weight of her sister and adopted brother as they sat on her lap to stare at the window and check out their grandmother's home.

"This place is pretty!" The Digimon grinned as his tail wagged.

"Can you two get off?" Jun frowned as she shoved her sister off of her lap.

"Hey, watch it!" Davey yelped as she was shoved back into her seat and almost landed on her tail.

"Girls, settle down." Serenity lightly scolded.

Laughter was heard making the group turn to see a beautiful woman standing at the front door.

She had long flowing raven colored hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes that had rings of yellow around the pupils.

The woman also had round cheetah ears perched on her head and she had a long spotted tail swaying behind her as she smiled kindly at the group.

"They're just as lively as we were as children. It's adorable!" She giggled.

Kei smiled widely at the sight of the cheetah feral and rushed over to the female to pull her into a hug, which she eagerly returned.

"It's been a while, Rei. How have you been all these years?" He asked his twin sister.

"I've been great, but I missed you like crazy. When you called and said that Davinia finally went through her mutation, I got so excited!" Rei Motomiya said.

Pulling away from her brother's embrace, Rei then gained a thoughtful expression.

"Although, to be honest, I always thought Jun would be the one to enherit the x gene. After all, she did show the signs." She commented.

Leaning closer to her twin, Rei whispered to him as she saw her nieces and sister-in-law taking their bags out of the trunk of the car.

"Do you think she's a late bloomer?" Rei whispered.

Chuckling at that, Kei shook his head.

"She's 18, Rei." He reminded.

"So? Others have gone through mutations in their twenties or thirties. She could have a dormant x gene." Rei informed him.

Rolling his eyes at the cheetah feral, Kei placed a hand on his twin's lower back and began to lead her over to where his family was standing.

Grinning in excitement, Serenity rushed over to Rei and wrapped her arms around the taller and curvier woman in a hug.

" _Rey, eto tak priyatno videt' vas!_ (Rei, it's so good to see you!)" The burgundy haired woman exclaimed.

Laughing happily, Rei returned the hug as she took in the sight of how beautiful the Russian-American woman looked after all these years.

"Ren, you know I don't understand Russian!" She giggled.

"I said it's great to see you! It's been far too long!" Serenity gave her favorite sister-in-law a large smile.

"I know. I'm so sorry I haven't been around, but I'm going to make up for it." Rei said.

Turning her attention over to her nieces, she smiled serenely at them as she noted how beautiful they both were.

Jun was almost the same size as her mother and had a fair complexion that would make Snow White jealous.

She had wild and spikey magenta colored hair, but Rei had a feeling that it would be tamed if Jun grew it out.

As for her figure, it was nicely curved and was complimented by the green camisole top and skinny jeans she wore.

Moving her gaze onto Davey, the raven haired woman had to contain her squeal of joy when she saw that the girl was a feline type of feral just like her.

The back of her shoulder length mahogany hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was dressed in a pink tank top and jeans shorts.

"Jun, Davinia! It's so good to finally meet you!" Rei said as she strode over and pulled her nices into a hug.

The two sisters blinked their brown eyes in surprise and shared a confused look before they then shrugged and returned the hug their aunt was giving them.

"It's nice to meet you too, Aunt Rei." Jun said.

Pulling back, Rei gave the two girls a smile as she looked them over once again and breathed in their sweet scents.

She also noted that Davey's nose was twitching, taking in her scent which made Rei's eyes sparkle in amusement.

She has only been a feral for a week, but she was already learning how to use the basics of her powers.

Soon enough, she would be learning even more about what she could do and what kind of powers she had.

Taking in the sight of her aunt, who was a full grown feral, Davey couldn't help but be in awe of the raven haired beauty.

Rei was quite tall, almost the same height as her father who was 6'2, and she had toned arms with muscular thighs and georgous curves that would make any woman green with envy.

Nose twitching, Davey noted that her youngest aunt smelled like banana blossoms and it was a nice scent.

Noticing that her aunt was giving her an amused look, Davey flushed as she knew she had been caught and gave the woman a smile.

"Um, it's nice to meet you." She said.

Chuckling at this, Rei then looked down at the Digimon in her youngest niece's arms and her tail swayed happily at the sight.

"Oh, is this DemiVeemon? He's just the cutest!" Rei gushed as she pet him on top of the head.

A bit surprised that the woman knew about him, DemiVeemon gave her smile as he leaned into the touch.

"Hi there, Miss Rei! I's nice to meet cha!" He chirped.

"And a little gentleman, too! How sweet." Rei giggled as she stood up to her proper height.

"Dad, did you tell her about DemiVeemon?" Davey asked her father in surprise.

"Of course I did. There should be no more secrets in this family. And besides, I think it would be for the best if your aunts and grandmother knew about DemiVeemon since you never go anywhere without him." Kei explained.

"He's a got a point. I, for one, don't want any more secrets in this family." Jun stated as she crossed her arms.

She was sending a frown in her father's direction and he knew the girl was still a bit sore at being kept in dark of their family's x genes.

When she had gotten home from school and heard her sister scream in her sleep, Jun almost had a heart attack and was about to rush into the room to check on her sister before her parents stopped her and informed her Davey was to be left alone for the time being.

Giving a nervous smile at that, Kei picked up some of the bags that were on the ground.

"Come on, kids, I think it's about time you meet your grandmother. Speaking of which, where is she?" Kei asked.

"She's in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Mom was so excited about the family reunion that she decided to go all out!" Rei smiled as she placed her hands on her nieces shoulders and led them into the house.

Giving a wide grin at that, Kei followed his twin into the house with his wife at his side.

It had been a while since he had Aiya's cooking and he had missed it.

Being escourted into the beautiful house, that looked more like a manor, the two sisters and Digimon all gaped in awe when they saw how large it was on the inside.

Walking further into the house, the trio admired the sight of the oak floors and the turquoise colored walls.

The scent of pastries and sea food tainted the air and it made DemiVeemon and Davey's stomachs growl in hunger as their mouths watered.

Finally, the family entered the kitchen which had snow white walls, a mohagany dinning table with six chairs seated around placed in front of a bay window that had a view of the sunflower garden and a large silver fridge that was set up beside the matching stove.

Standing in front of the stove, frying some garlic shrimp, was a woman who looked to be in her thirties.

She looked to be the same height as Rei and had long raven colored hair that was tied up into a ponytail, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes with rings of orange around the pupils.

On the sides of her head were a pair of orange fox ears while a matching fluffy tail was swaying from behind her under the emerald green sun dress she wore.

Davey, Jun and DemiVeemon were openly staring with wide eyes and slacked jaws at the sight of the woman who could only be Aiya Motomiya.

BUT SHE LOOKED SO YOUNG!

Sensing eyes on her, the fox feral turned her attention away from the food she was cooking and smiled happily at the sight of her family members.

"Kei, welcome home." The woman greeted.

"Hello, Mom." Kei smiled at the woman.

Giving a face spliting smile, Aiya strode over to her youngest child and pulled him into a hug and he happily returned it.

Rei stood back with her sister-in-law and nieces as they stared at the scene of the mother and son reunion.

After giving her son a kiss to his temple, Aiya pulled away from Kei and turned her attention over to Serenity and held her arms out towards her.

"Serenity, you look as lovely as I remember!" Aiya said as the redhead walked over to hug her mother-in-law.

"And you haven't aged a day since I last saw you. What's your secret?" Serenity joked.

"Regenitive cells." Aiya winked with a foxy grin.

Shaking her head at that, Serenity smiled at the woman before she then turned her attention over to the counter that had sushi, onigiri, sashimi, tempura and dango prepared for dinner.

Turning her attention over to where her granddaughters were standing, Aiya took in the sight of the 18 year old and 12 year old in awe.

"Are they..." Aiya trailed off.

"Yep! This is Jun and Davinia. Pretty little things, aren't they?" Rei grinned.

"Yes, they most certainly are." Aiya nodded.

Rei then stepped away from the girls and walked over to where Kei and Serenity were standing to allow Aiya to walk over to her granddaughters and take them in properly.

Going over to Jun first, Aiya placed a hand on the girl's cheek and noted how silky soft it was.

"Jun, you've grown into such a lovely young lady. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. Did you know that you were born here in this house?" The fox feral questioned.

"Oh, really? I didn't know that." Jun blinked in surprise.

"Yes. Your aunt Ami was the one who delivered you." Aiya said.

"I also remember Mai was freaking out the entire time." Serenity giggled along with Rei.

Orange tinted eyes sparkling in amusement, Aiya brushed Jun's bangs out of her face before she then turned her attention over towards Davey.

"Hello, Davinia. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Aiya said as she continued to play with Jun's soft hair.

"Um, hi...Grandma." Davey said hesitantly.

A smile lit up Aiya's already happy face as she reached over to pull Davey into an embrace along with Jun, placing kisses on each girls' heads.

Being pulled into the woman's embrace, Davey's nose was filled with the scent of orchids which made her grin since it was her favorite flower.

As for Jun, she was relieved to see that her family members were paying an equal amount of attention to her.

She had feared that because she wasn't a feral like her sister, aunts and grandmother was that she wasn't going to get any attention from the women, but she was wrong.

"I'm being squished!" DemiVeemon's muffled voice came from between the three women.

Pulling away, Aiya glanced down into Davey's arms to see the baby dragon who was gulping in air greedily as he tried to reclaim the breath that was choked out of his lungs from the hug.

"Oh, and this must be DemiVeemon. What a cute little guy you are." Aiya smiled at the Digimon.

Reaching out a hand, she tickled under his chin making DemiVeemon giggle.

Nose twitching in amusement at the sight of the cute little creature, Aiya then brushed her bangs out of her eyes before her gaze swept over the group.

"Rei, why don't you show the girls to their rooms? I need to finish up cooking." Aiya said.

"Sure thing, Mom." Rei nodded.

"I guess that means we'll be sharing my old room." Kei winked at Serenity who slapped his arm playfully.

"Settle down. So, where are Ami and Mai anyway?" The redhead asked.

"They're on their way here. They both met up in California and their flight was delayed." Aiya explained.

"Oh, that must have gotten Mai mad." Kei clicked his tongue.

The she-wolf tended to have a bad temper and she already hated air planes, so the delay must have put her in a foul mood.

Kei felt great pity for the people working on the plane and hoped Ami would keep Mai calm until they finally arrived in Japan.

"Come on girls, let's get moving. I'll show you to your rooms and then you can get ready for dinner." Rei said as she began walking out of the kitchen.

"Uh, sure." Jun nodded as she grabbed Davey's arm and pulled her along.

Meeting their aunt and grandmother was a bit overwhelming, especially with how forward and friendly they were to them considering they hadn't seen each other in years.

Making their way through the halls of the house, the girls noticed the pictures on the walls of Mai, Ami, Rei and Kei when they were children.

There was also a picture of who they assumed to be Aiya when she was a child and she was dressed in a kimono.

What confused the sisters was that the picture was in black and white while the rest of the photos were in color.

"Hey, Aunt Rei, can I ask you a question?" Jun spoke up as the three females walk up the stairs.

"Sure, sweetness. What is it?" Rei asked as she glanced over her shoulder at the curious magenta haired teen.

"Why does Grandma look so...young? I mean, she looks like she's the same age as Dad. And what did she mean by regenative cells?" Jun questioned.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Davey agreed.

When they had been told they were coming out here, the sisters had assumed their grandmother was going to be an old woman with silvery hair and wrinkles.

Anyone could imagine the great shock they had received when they saw the woman looking so young and playful as she greeted her son and daughter-in-law.

Chuckling at that, Rei gave the girls a mysterious grin as she continued walking up the stairs.

"It's a part of her mutation. We ferals have regenative cells that heal any injuries we receive and any form of sickness we gain. It's different for Mom, though. Her cells have managed to slow down her aging so she looks younger than she's supposed to be." The cheetah feral explained.

Nodding at the explanation, the sisters shared curious looks when their aunt told them about their grandmother's special cells.

"Do you have that too? Because you look younger than you should be, too." DemiVeemon said.

"Aw, thank you. And to be honest, yes. I do have those same cells. Ami and Mai has them as well. You should too, Davinia." Rei told her.

Blinking like that in surprise, Davey stared down at DemiVeemon who looked to be just as curious as she was over this information.

"Seriously? That's no fair!" Jun pouted.

Her sister was going to look young and pretty in her old age while Jun herself would have wrinkles and white hair as she began to lose her looks.

Rei laughed at that as she walked down the hall, leading the girls down it before she stopped in front of two doors.

"Here we are. These will be your rooms for the weekend. The bathroom is down the hall. I'll call you girls down when dinner is ready." Rei grinned.

"Okay. Thanks, Aunt Rei." Jun said.

Done with her task, Rei walked off to join the other adults downstairs to see what they were doing or if she could help with dinner.

When she was out of sight, Jun turned her attention over to her sister who was looking very confused over the new information she had gained on her powers.

She had cells that could reduce her aging?

"Hey, you okay?" Jun asked her.

"Yeah, just...really wasn't expecting that." The girl shrugged.

DemiVeemon whined as he looked up at his human who looked to be lost in her thoughts over her mutation.

The number one thing she worried about was her friends rejecting her, but her fears were put to rest when they all accepted her.

Now she had to worry about the mutation her body was going through and she hoped her family would help her understand everything she needed to know about her powers.

"Don't worry, Davey. Everything will be fine. We always manage to pull through." DemiVeemon assured.

Smiling down at her partner for trying to cheer her up, Davey nodded at that.

"Yeah, we do. We'll manage this somehow." Davey said.

With that said, Davey walked into her room to relax for the time being and Jun watched her go before she walked into her own room.

This was going to be an intersting weekend.

To be continued...


	7. Family Dinner

"Family Dinner"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Sitting on her bed, Davey ran a brush through the fur of her tail while her hair hung down around her shoulders after she had brushed it and the fur on her ears.

DemiVeemon was sitting on the window sill, trying to catch the small white butterfly that was hovering around his head.

"It's taunting me. Davey, look. This butterfly's taunting me!" DemiVeemon complained as he jumped after the insect.

Turning her attention over to her dragon, Davey gave him an amused grin as she watched him jumping up at the butterfly as it flew around the room.

"Yeah, I can see that." She said.

Using the elastic that was around her wrist, Davey tied up the back up her back into a ponytail as she continued to watch DemiVeemon chase after the tiny butterfly out of boredom.

"Come here you!" He cried.

The sound of a car engine then broke the peaceful silence of the secluded area and it made Davey's ears twitch along with DemiVeemon who stopped his persuit.

"Someone's here." He stated.

"Yeah, I here them. It must be Aunt Ami and Mai." Davey said as she stood up from the bed.

Walking over to the window, the tiger feral glanced down into the yard below to see a green Pontiac had parked beside her father's Toyota.

Out of the car stepped two women; both had black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes,

The tallest female had her hair grown down to her knees and it was done in wild curls while her eyes had silver rings in them.

As for the other woman, her hair was cut short and it reached her chin while her eyes had red rings around the pupils.

Both women wore hats to hide their animal ears while their tails were hidden under the coats they were wearing.

"Wow, you smell that? Mom must be cooking up a storm." The curly haired woman with a fedora on her head grinned.

Giggling at that, the short haired female with a blue cowgirl hat on her head slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Of course she is. It's a special occaision after all. I can't wait to finally see the girls!" She said.

The short haired woman almost skipped off into the house while the taller female followed her sister at a slower pace, but stopped when she sensed herself being watched.

Narrowing her eyes, the woman started sniffing the air and caught the scent of cherries and amber which had her turning her head over to the second floor of the house.

Her eyes met those of Davey's and it startled the girl as she reeled back in surprise that she had been caught.

Seeing who it was that was staring at her, the curly haired female's red painted lips pulled up into an amused smirk.

Giving the young feral a small wave, the woman seemed to strut off into the house to greet the rest of the family who was waiting inside.

"Wow. She seems kind-a scary." DemiVeemon said as he crawled up onto Davey's head.

"No kidding." The girl muttered.

It was obvious that that woman was the she-wolf Mai with the air of confidence and power she gave off with each step she took.

"Do you think we should head downstairs now for dinner?" DemiVeemon asked.

"I guess so. Let's go get Jun." Davey said as she pulled her window closed.

(Downstairs...)

Serenity had set the table while Rei and Aiya finished up cooking all of the food that would be served for dinner tonight.

Kei was wandering around the house and was standing in the living room where he found old pictures of himself and his sisters haning on the walls.

Walking over to the fire place, he picked up a framed picture from the mantle and smiled.

It was a family picture that was taken when Mai was ten, Ami was eight and when he and Rei were six.

The four children were all sitting on top of a hill and were smiling at the camera.

Sitting in the middle of the four siblings was Aiya who was wrapped up in the arms of her husband Kohaku Motomiya.

Kohaku was a mutant with the power of Empathy which allowed his feel the emotions of other people and to use a mutant's powers against them.

One day, when Kei and Rei were fourteen years old, their father learned he had cancer and he faught it off for years, but he finally died of the illness when the twins were sixteen.

It tore the family apart, but they soon moved on with their lives and learned that death was a normal part of their lives that they would have to deal with, especially the ferals.

Hearing the door open, Kei set the family picture down and walked over to the entrace to greet his older sisters.

"Guess who's home?" Mai's voice echoed through the house.

Chuckling at his oldest sister's attitude, Kei walked into the entrace of the house and smiled at Mai and Ami who were taking off their hats and tails.

Mai brushed her long curly hair off of her shoulder as her grey colored wolf ears twitched and her fluffy tail wagged behind it as it was freed from its hiding place under her jacket.

As for Ami, her small mink ears were covered in dark brown fur and were almost hidden by her black hair.

Her tail was very different compared to Aiya, Mai, Rei and Davey's tails.

Where their tails were long and thin, Ami's was a bit shorter than theirs were and had a greater width.

"How was the plane ride?" Kei asked.

Face contorting in a grimace, Mai growled in annoyance at the memory of the long plane ride.

Ami giggled at her sister's expression and walked over to her baby brother to give him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"It was fine." Ami told him.

"Oh, yes. I just love spending hours on a flying metal death trap with a bunch of strangers. Especially strangers with screaming children who kick your seats and people who are extremely rude!" Mai snarled.

Sighing at their older sister's annoyance, Kei and Ami left for the kitchen where Rei, Aiya and Serenity were waiting on them.

"Hey, there you are!" Rei greeted Ami as she pulled the mink feral into a hug.

When Mai walked into the kitchen, she went to hug her mother.

" _Okaerinasai_ (Welcome home)." Aiya whispered to the she-wolf.

" _Sore wa kateidearu koto ga yoi kotodesu_ (It's good to be home)." Mai grinned.

Pulling away from her mother, Mai then walked over to Rei and Serenity to greet them.

"Nice to see you two still look as cozy as ever." Mai teased.

"Hello, Mai. Where were you this time?" Serenity asked as she pulled the older female into a hug.

"Oh, I was in Greece when I was told the news." Mai said.

The teasing smile then left her face as she turned her conserned eyes onto her brother as she gave him a questioning look.

"How did she take it?" Mai asked.

A small, proud smile appeared on Kei's lips as he placed a hand on Mai's shoulder.

"She was in pain, but she tried to fight it off and was able to sleep off the transformation." He informed her.

Nodding at this, Mai turned her attention over to the hallway as she heard the footsteps of her nieces approaching the kitchen.

"She slept through the rest of it? Even growing out her tail?" Ami asked in shock.

"My girls are tough." Kei stated proudly.

Aiya chuckled at that as she caught the scent of her granddaughters and the Digimon growing nearer to the kitchen and smiled when the trio stood in the entrance.

Jun stared at the two other women in the room while Davey stood behind her older sister, peering over her shoulder while DemiVeemon was sitting on top of the girl's head.

"There you are. Davinia, Jun; come say hello to your aunts." Aiya gestured them forward.

Ami and Mai both turned to look at their nieces and they gave large grins at the sight of them.

" _Kon'nichiwa! Sore wa anata no ryoho o miru koto ga totemo subarashidesu!_ (Hello! It's so great to see you both!)" Ami exclaimed.

" _Kimi mo, obasan._ (You too, Aunt Ami.)" Jun returned the smile to the mink feral.

" _O ai dekite koeidesu._ (It's nice to meet you.)" Davey greeted.

Going over to the two redheads, Ami pulled Jun into a hug and kissed her forehead and then repeated the actions with Davey.

Turning her attention to the Digimon sitting on her youngest niece's head, Ami smiled down at him and pet his head.

" _Anata wa totemo kawaidesu!_ (You are so cute!)" She cooed.

" _Soshite anata wa kireidesu!_ (And you're pretty!)" DemiVeemon chirped.

A bit surprised that DemiVeemon had spoken Japanese to her, Ami gave him a smile and patted his head once more she she then moved off to the side.

"Mai, come say hello to our nieces!" Ami called her over.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down. You're acting like a kid in a candy store." Mai smirked.

Davey snorted at that in amusement as she turned her gaze over to the she-wolf who was walking over to them.

"Oh, please! Digimon in a candy store are a heck of a lot worst." She said.

This she knew from a horrible shopping trip.

One day when the DigiDestineds had gone off to the market to pick up some food for a picnic, they made the mistake of bringing their Digimon when they were in their In-Training forms.

Upamon, Poromon, Minomon and DemiVeemon had ran all around the store grabbing all kinds of candies and cookies as they did so.

That was an experience they never wanted to repeat ever again!

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" DemiVeemon protested.

Jun was the one to snort this time as she crossed her arms and gave the dragon an amused smirk.

"Yeah, right." The magenta haired teen scoffed.

Smirking at the trio in front of her, Mai couldn't help but compare them to the older Motomiya siblings when they were children.

Sending a glance over her shoulder towards Kei, the she-wolf saw him giving his daughters looks of fondness that their father had given them when he watched over them.

"Okay, kiddies, enough of that. There's a huge spread of food set out for us to eat and I'm starving. So, let's go eat!" Mai grinned as she showed off her fangs.

Turning their attention over to the curly haired feral, the trio gave grins of their own.

Everyone was then hearded into the dining room and began eating the large amount of food that had been prepared.

Jun noted that Davey, Aiya, Rei, Ami and Mai had all filled their plates up with each type of food that had been cooked and were digging into their meals with vigor.

It seemed that ferals tended to have large appetites and tended to eat until they were full.

Chatter was shared between the family as the three aunts started asking all kinds of questions about their nieces lives, wanting to learn everything they could about them.

Ami was pleased to hear that Jun was interested in math and science like she was while Mai was talking to Davey about teaching her how to hunt.

Hearing that made Kei warn his oldest sister to take it easy on the younger girl while Davey was excited to learn whatever she could from Mai.

An hour later, dinner was finished and Aiya told everyone to go into the living room to continue their bonding while she cleaned up.

Serenity, Davey, Jun and DemiVeemon had all offered to help the fox feral out, but Aiya told them she could handle it and that they should all relax with the rest of the family.

When they were all kicked out of the kitchen, the family sat down in the living room and were telling stories.

Aiya was smiling happily as she listened to the sounds of her children and grandchildren laughing from the other room.

It felt wonderful to have her family whole after twenty years and she was excited to have her granddaughters coming down to learn about their heritage.

Kei felt the same way as he sat on the couch beside Rei and Serenity who were giggling as they gossiped.

Davey was sitting on the floor with Mai as they talked about the sports they played in school (soccer and basketball) and also shared the times they got in trouble for getting into fights with other students.

Ami and Jun were sitting on a small couch as the mink feral told her niece about her times in Oxford university.

DemiVeemon was curled up in Serenity's lap and was taking a small nap as his back was being rubbed.

Moments like these made the Motomiya family wonder if DemiVeemon was part cat.

Leaning back in his seat, Kei then cleared his throat before he began talking.

"Ladies, can I have your attention?" He called making the chatter die down.

Everyone turned their heads over to the raven haired male and he knew his mother was listening in on them.

"Now, let me first just say that it's wonderful to have the entire family together." He began.

Mai smirked at that as she pulled Davey into a headlock and started to play with her tiger ears which made the girl whine.

"It is nice to finally meet these little brats of yours, baby brother." The she-wolf teased as the tigress struggled to get out of her hold.

"I really have enjoyed these last few hours. And we have years to make up for." Ami smiled gently as she ran her hand through Jun's silky hair.

"And we have a lot to teach them." Rei stated with a confident grin.

Each feral sister was eager to teach their nieces whatever they could whether it was about fashion, boys, fighting, hunting or even school work.

They would be sharing their individual knowledge with the pretty redheads to help them grow into powerful and confident women.

"Yeah, well, that's what I wanted to talk about." Kei said.

Managing to lift one of Mai's arms up and rolling out of her grip, Davey turned her attention over to her father to see the serious look on his face as he stared down at her which was making her nervous.

"That look doesn't make me feel good. What's up, Dad?" Davey asked as she pushed herself up onto her knees.

"Davinia, you remeber how I told you about there being hundreds of other mutants out there? Well, I know this because my sisters and I used to go to a boarding school with them." Kei revealed.

Hearing this made DemiVeemon, Davey and Jun whip their heads over to the raven haired man in surprise while the feral sisters all went quiet.

"There's a boarding school filled with mutants?" Jun asked.

"I wouldn't say 'filled'." Kei shook his head.

"Yeah, the four of us and Storm were the only ones who were being taught at that place." Mai said.

"You went to a mutant school too, Kei?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Of course he did!" Rei exclaimed like it was obvious.

"There was no way we would ever leave him behind. Not even to go to a boarding school in a different country." Ami stated.

Frowning at this information, Davey looked over at her father while her aunts seemed to be remembering the events that had happened in the past at this school.

"Why are we talking about this school?" She asked.

"Because I think it would be best if you attended." Kei informed.

This news made the fur on Davey's ears and tail bristle as her nose scrunched up in anger.

"You wanna send me away?" She demanded.

"No, Davinia. What I want is to show you around the school. The Xavier Institute was created as a safe haven for mutants and a place to learn how to control your powers." Kei informed.

Standing up from his seat, Kei walked over to his youngest daughter who looked to be highly frustrated by all the new information that was being unloaded on her.

She looked tense and the way her tail was lashing around behind her was a warning to everyone that she was not in a mood to be messed with.

"I talked to an old friend of mine named Ororo Munroe. She was a student at the school when your aunts and I were kids." Kei informed.

Slowly raising a hand, Kei watched to see how his daughter would react.

Growing up with ferals, he had learned that they tended to behave like animals and that when they were angered, he had to be gentle with them to keep them calm.

When a male feral had gotten too close to Mai when she was angered, she had grown out her claws to swipe him across the face.

It was a good thing he had a great healing factor or else he would have four ugly scars on his face.

"You don't have to attend the school. All that I'm asking is that you go check it out and meet the other students. If you don't like it, then you don't have to enroll. You can keep going to school with your friends in Odaiba." Kei offered.

Waiting patiently, Kei watched his daughter and saw her tail was now flicking around in a more calm fashion, but she still had an annoyed expression adorning her face.

Clencing her hands into fists, Davey tried to calm herself down and breathed in through her nose.

Everything that had been happening to her lately was overwhelming her and it was making her feel horribly stressed out.

She couldn't deal with this on her own.

"I'm going to my room." She said as she stood up.

Everyone remained silent as the tigress left the room and DemiVeemon jumped off of Serenity's lap as he chased after his partner.

"Davey, wait for me!" The blue dragon cried as he followed her.

Watching the upset girl leaving the room, everyone turned their attention over to Kei as Aiya stepped out of the kitchen.

"Well, that was intersting. Maybe you should have waited a little longer before telling her about Charles and his school." Aiya said.

Standing up, Kei groaned in despair since he knew how difficult this was going to be.

"I know, Mom. This is all my fault. I should have been honest with the girls about their heritage from the start. Maybe if they had been aware of their mutantions from the beginning, then this whole mess could have been avoided." The raventte said.

He felt horrible for the stress all of this information was putting on his 12 year old daughter and wished he could have handled this situation a different way.

Aiya had told him and his sisters when they were all children that there was a large possibility that they had been born with the x gene and would go through a mutation.

It frightened and confused, but at least they were prepared for it.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Kei. You know how Davinia is. She needs time to calm down and think things through." Serenity said as she stood up and walked over to her husband.

She pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek, hoping to provide some form of comfort.

"I'm not gonna lie, Dad, I'm pretty mad at you." Jun spoke up.

"Jun!" Ami scolded.

The 18 year old shrugged at that and turned her gaze onto her father, her face set into a deadly serious expression that impressed Mai.

If she were born a feral, then she would have been a vicious one.

"It's true. Davey has been acting way too nice about this. It's really not like her. Usually, she would be freaking out about this stuff. I think the only reason she's been so calm is because she has DemiVeemon and the rest of the DigiDestineds to support her." Jun said.

Keeping silent at that, Kei and Serenity glanced over to where the staircase was and hoped that Davey would calm down on her own and would consider what her father had said about checking out the school.

Unknown to the worried parents, Davey had climbed out the window of her room and pulled herself up onto the roof where she could sit and try to think in peace.

DemiVeemon followed after her and sat beside her.

"Davey, are you going to be okay?" He asked her.

"I-I don't know. This is way too much for me to deal with. First I transform into some freak and now my dad wants to to move to a boarding school far away from my family? I don't know how to deal with this!" Davey cried.

Whining in despair, DemiVeemon walked over to his upset partner and he was able to see her eyes were glowing blue in the darkness of the night.

She may be the Keeper of Courage, but she was still able to feel fear every once in a while just like everyone else.

"Please don't cry, Davey. I really don't like seeing you so upset." The baby dragon said.

"I can't help it! Vee, what's happening to me is scary and frustrating! I don't know how to deal with all of this. This is actually freaking me out more than fighting the Digimon Emperor and MaloMyotismon." She exclaimed as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Why is this scarying you even more than that?" DemiVeemon asked her in confusion.

"Because, this isn't something that I can fight!" Davey yelled making DemiVeemon jump.

Glaring down at her hands, Davey took notice that her nails had turned into claws in her anger and she was breathing shakily from the emotions that were crashing down on her.

"I can't stop this from happening to me. I thought maybe this whole feral thing could be cool, but then when Dad talked about me moving away to a school for others like me... It just made he realize something." She said.

"Realize what?" DemiVeemon asked.

"That I can't go back to living my normal life. Look at me! I'm not human anymore. I can't go to school with humans because they'll hate me just because I'm different! And, to make even worst, I have no idea what is happening to my body! That is what scares me." The tigress cries.

Eyes filling with tears at the confession of his partner's fears as she begins to cry, DemiVeemon walks over to her and jumps onto her shoulder.

He rubs his head against her cheek as he tries to comfort her the best way he could.

"It's normal to feel that way." A familar voice speaks up.

Freezing up, the duo of Courage and Friendship turn around to see Aiya was standing on the roof behind them.

She had changed out of her dress and was now wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top.

The orange rings in her eyes were glowing in the dark as she kept her gaze onto her upset granddaughter.

"What are you doing up here?" Davey asked as she started wiping at her tears t dry them.

Aiya walked over to where her granndaughter was seated and she sat down beside the girl.

"I came to check up on you. Everyone was worried. Kei shouldn't have dumped this information on you like that. I know what this is a scary time in your life and you're just a child. Most people are lucky and develop their x gene when they're in their teenage years." The fox feral said.

She reached out and started to pet Davey's ears which helped her relax.

She really was just like a cat.

"What was it like for you...when you became a mutant?" Davey asked her grandmother.

This question made Aiya frown as the memories of her past came rushing back.

"It was horrible. When I grew out my ears and tail, my parents paniked. They thought I was a demon and chased me out of the house and into the woods. The last thing I ever heard them say was them calling me a kitsune and for me to never return or else they would kill me." She revealed.

Gasping in horror at the information, Davey and DemiVeemon stared at Aiya to see she was glaring out into the distance as she thought back to the day.

She was a scared child who wanted to be comforted by her parents, but they had rejected her.

When she tried to run to her mother, the woman had slapped her across the face and yelled 'Don't touch me demon!' to her.

"How could they do that to you? They're your parents!" DemiVeemon exclaimed.

"Not everyone's families will accept them for being born different. Also, it was a different time back then. My mutation frightened my parents and they rejected me because of it. I'm not the first person this has happened to and I fear there will be even more children who will be rejected by their families because of something they can't control." Aiya explained.

Giving her stunned granddaughter a tender smile, Aiya reached out and ran her fingers through the girl's bangs.

"You were lucky to be born into an understanding family who will love you no matter what." She said.

"I-I can't believe that some parents would actually do that to their kids. That's just...sick! How can they justify what they did?" Davey demanded.

"They're all terrible people and should be ashamed of themselves!" DemiVeemon added.

The duo were quite enraged by this new information they were given and it made Aiya smile sadly at them since she knew that no one could change the way people feel or react when situations like this arise.

"This is why Charles started his school. It's a safe place for people like us. All Charles has ever wanted since he first found out about his mutation was to help people." Aiya said.

Davey grew silent at this as she listened to what her grandmother was saying, but she was no longer frustrated about what was happening to her.

She felt like she didn't have a right to complain when others had suffered because of their mutations.

"Davinia," Aiya called her name.

This made the girl snap her full attention onto her grandmother who was staring into her eyes with a pleading expression.

"I know you're upset by this, but could you at least go explore the school and meet the people there? Give them a chance. Please." Aiya requested.

Biting her lip in thought, Davey thought over the possibilities of going to the Xavier Institute to meet Charles and other children like her.

To be honest, she was curious to meet them.

This was a chance for her to learn more about mutants and to be around kids who were just like her and understood what she was going through.

"Fine, I'll go check the place out. But I'm not promising I'm gonna like the place." Davey said.

Laughing at Davey's stubborn attitude, Aiya pulled the girl into a hug which made her yelp in surprise while DemiVeemon giggled as he watched the fox feral place a kiss onto the tigress' temple.

To be continued...


	8. Storm

"Storm"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Izzy Izumi, the most intelligent member of the DigiDestined team, was looking over the young feral in amazement.

"This is prodigeous! I mean, I knew that the human body could go through many forms of mutation, but not to this extent." The obsidian eyed redhead exclaimed.

He had a large grin of awe on his face as he continued to study Davey's new body parts and her discolored eyes.

The second the first generation were informed of the female redhead's mutation, everyone was in shock and disbelief.

Kari had shown them all proof when she revealed the pictures she had taken of the group of six younger DigiDestineds when they were hanging out at a restaurant in the Digital World.

Everyone had then gathered at the Kamiya family's apartment and were sitting in the living room to have a meeting while Tai and Kari's parents were out.

When Davey and Ken had stepped into the room, the older kids couldn't help but stare at the young feral for a few moments before they reacted in their own ways.

Mimi Tachikawa couldn't help but gush over how cute Davey looked while Sora Takenouchi was worried over the pain the girl had gone through when she grew out her tail.

Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida were both shocked when they saw this while Joe Kido shared Izzy's fascination over the mutation.

"Oh, they're so soft!" Mimi cooed as she rubbed Davey's ears.

Ken was sitting beside Davey and was holding onto her hand to keep her from slapping away Mimi's grabby hands as they rubbed her large fluffy ears.

Gatomon could sympathize with the girl.

She understood how annoying it was to have someone playing with her tail and ears, and it was very difficult for her to not use that person as her own personal scratching post because of it.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Matt said as he continued to stare at the tail that was flicking back and forth from behind Davey.

"Deny it all you want, Matt, but it's true. I saw it happening with my own eyes." TK assured his brother.

Izzy was still observing Davey's tail and soon moved onto her hands which he picked up to look them over.

He was greatly enjoying himself as he wrote down some notes in the notebook he was holding.

"Okay, open up your mouth, please. I want to see if you really do have fangs." The child of Knowledge requested.

Giving the fourteen year old redhead an annoyed glare, the tigress complied as she opened her mouth to reveal her white teeth which looked healthier than they originally were.

Gently gripping the girl's jaw, Izzy found that her incizors were sharper than they orginally were and she no longer had an cavities.

"Interesting. This regenerative power you have is amazing. It completely healed your teeth. You don't have a single cavity." Izzy noted.

"Ah don?" Davey asked with her mouth still open.

That was something she hadn't noticed, but then again she didn't make a habit out of studying the inside of her mouth.

Joe moved over and glanced into the girl's mouth and was amazed to see that Izzy was right.

"That's incredible. Do you have any other old injuries that have healed over after your mutation?" The blue haired sixteen year old asked.

Pulling her face out of Izzy's hold, Davey looked at the oldest DigiDestined to answer his question.

"Yeah, I have some old scars that are gone now. Like this one I got when I fell out of a tree when I was seven." Davey said as she held up her arm.

Taking hold of the girl's arm, Joe gently ran his fingers over the tanned skin and noticed that it was completely flawless and soft to the touch.

The only markings she had on her skin were freckles.

"There are no signs of you ever having an injury. It's completely soft and as clear as a newborn's skin. You don't even have any calluses." Joe said.

Becoming greatly annoyed with the two the two intelligent males were behaving, Sora stood up and walked over to shoo them away from the girl they were studying.

She knew for a fact that all of this attention was making the girl uncomfortable and it was very aggravating to watch the children of Knowledge and Reliability studying the pre-teen like she was a specimen under a microscope.

"Okay, that's enough. No more looking over her like she's a science experiment. Give her some room." The orangette scolded.

Almost pouting, Joe and Izzy backed away from the tigress who sighed in relief.

Turning her wine colored eyes on the strawberry blonde, Sora gave her a stern expression.

"That goes for you, too, Mimi." The child of Love told her.

Pouting, Mimi pulled her hands away from Davey's ears and set them down in her lap.

"Thanks, Sora." Davey grinned up at her fellow tanned redhead.

Smiling down at the younger girl, Sora returned to her seat beside Matt.

Tai, who had been mostly silent during the entire meeting, decided to finally speak up.

"So, your parents are really taking you to check out some school for mutants?" He asked.

That had also been the topic of the meeting and everyone had been stunned when they were informed of this.

"Yeah, they're taking me on Friday to check it out. Jun's coming too to check the place out and to also look at the colleges in the area." Davey said.

"Where is this school, anyway?" Cody asked.

"Bayville. It's a town near New York." Davey informed.

"Hey, that's great news. You'll be living closer to Michael and Willis." Mimi smiled.

Eye twitching at that, Ken gave a sweet smile when Willis' name was brought up.

"Yes, that's the upside to this situation." The blue haired pre-teen said.

No matter how many times Davey had tried to get Willis and Ken to get along with each other, they usually clashed.

Willis just loved to get under Ken's skin and tease him all of the time about how he was friends with Davey first and both had a bond because they could use the golden digi eggs.

Smiling slightly at the group sitting in front of him, Tai leaned forward in his seat as he stared at the girl whom he had known ever since she was four years old.

How had he not known that this was a possibility?

Surely there were signs that his little 'apprentice' would one day become a wild cat.

Were there signs and he had just never noticed them?

Tai didn't care that she was a mutant, but it did bother him that he had never noticed that this was a possibility, especially if it was going to cause her pain.

"Are you really considering attending this school?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. I promised my family I would keep an open mind about it, but..." Davey trailed off.

She was still hesitant about moving all the way to Bayville to go to school and being far away from her family.

Her father had assured her there was a male feral that stayed at the school off and on who would be able to help her learn how to control her powers, but it didn't cement her choice.

"I think it would be good for you." Kari spoke up.

"Yeah, it would be great to meet other kids who have powers like you." Yolei grinned.

"How many students are at this school anyway?" Patamon asked from his place on TK's head.

"Granny Aiya said there were only two of them, but there are three teachers." Veemon answered.

"Why are there only two students?" Armadillomon asked.

"Not sure. Maybe they were the only ones that this Xavier guy found." Veemon suggested.

"My aunts and this Ororo woman were the first students he ever had. He found Ororo while my grandparents brought my dad and aunts to the school." Davey explained.

"Your father was a student?" Joe asked in surprise.

"But I thought you said your dad isn't a mutant." TK said sounding confused.

He still had a hard time believing Kei wasn't a feral.

The man had the tall frame and body build of someone who would be part animal.

Kei also had the dark black hair and reddish brown eyes that reminded TK of a wolf, so it surprised the child of Hope that the man was actually human.

"He's not. My grandparents just didn't want to separate my dad from my aunts, so they all went to the Xavier Institute together." Davey told them.

"That sounds nice." Hawkmon mused.

Brushing his long bangs out of his face, Matt turned his attention over to the tigress and noticed how stressed out she appeared to be.

Honestly, he couldn't blame her considering the long week she had.

She had suffered through having all of this information thrust upon her one after another and it seemed like she had barely any time to get process one thing before she was forced to learn more.

"Do you think you'll want to go to this school? I mean, it's far away, but this could be a great oppertunity for you." Matt gave his oppinion.

"That's basically what everyone keeps telling me." Davey retorted to the blond.

Her tail was flicking around in aggravation which Gatomon took notice of, but didn't say anything since she knew Davey would never lash out at her friends, especially when Ken, Veemon and Wormmon were beside her.

"She won't know anything for sure until she actually meets the people at the school." Ken gave Matt a small smile.

"Well, I think you should go. It could be fun going to school with people who have super powers." Mimi said cheerfully.

"Can we just drop it for now? After what happened last week, I just wanna have some fun. The NORMAL kind of fun." Davey said as she hugged Veemon to her chest.

Grinning at that, Tai stood up which made everyone turn their attention over to their leader.

"I can handle that. Who's up for some soccer?" He winked.

He knew Davey was overwhelmed by all of this news and wanted nothing more than to do something that was a normal part of her everyday life.

Going out to play a game of soccer and then getting ice cream afterwards would be just what the girl needed.

Head picking up at that, Davey sent a smile at Tai, that the child of Courage was quite familiar with and it caused him to smirk.

"You're on!" She exclaimed as she stood up.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you've had a rough week." Tai teased as he began walking out of the room with her.

"Oh, please. You are so going down!" Davey teased right back as she bounced to his side.

Picking up a soccer ball from the hall closet, Tai led Davey outside as they shoved their feet into their shoes and then took off running down the halls.

It was silent in the living room for a few seconds before Yolei frowned and spoke up.

"Did they just ditch us?" The child of Love and Sincerity asked in disbelief.

"It looks that way." Hawkmon told her.

"I can't believe them!" Yolei huffed as Mimi smiled at her in amusement.

"What I can't believe is how stupid Tai really is." Gatomon commented.

"What do you mean by that?" Kari asked as she glanced down at the cat sitting on her lap.

"Simple. He just challenged a girl who is part tiger to a game and he actually thinks he's gonna win." Gatomon said.

This made everyone grow slightly amused as they turned their gazes over to the closed door.

"Oh, this I gotta see!" Matt smirked as his blue eyes shone with mischief.

Standing from their seats, the DigiDestineds all rushed out of the apartment and raced off to the park to watch the two children of Courage play their game.

Tai was in for a rude awakening when he learned his little apprentice had finally surpassed him.

All it took for her was to grow a tail.

(Friday...)

After the fun week she had spent with her friends, Davey was now walking off of the plane in New York and was holding the hand of a disguised Veemon.

He didn't want to play the part of a stuffed animal during the long flight, so he allowed Jun to dress him up in a large green hoodie and baggy jeans so he could go on the plane disguised as a child.

Davey was dressed in a pair of jeans, a black tank top, pink sneakers and she had on a yellow beanie that was hiding her ears while her tail had been wrapped around her waist to look like a belt.

"Man, I thought that ride would never end." Davey said through a large yawn that had tears appearing in her eyes.

"I'm so tired and I didn't even do anything!" Veemon whined as he kept his grip on his partner's hand.

Kei, Serenity and Jun were all gathering their bags while the duo of Courage stood nearby and were watching the crowd walking around.

As they were looking around, Veemon spotted a woman who was holding a sign that had the name Motomiya written on it.

The woman looked to be African and had long white hair and sapphire blue eyes while she had a kind looking face.

"Davey, look over there!" Veemon exclaimed as he pulled on the girl's hand.

"What? What is it?" She asked as she placed a hand on her head to make sure her hat didn't fall off.

"Look over there. Do you think that woman is Oreo-Oro... Your dad's old friend from the school?" Veemon asked as he struggled with the name.

Blinking at that, Davey turned her eyes over to the woman Veemon was pointing at and took in the sight of the tall beautiful woman who was looking around the area.

"I think so. I mean, she's the only one holding a sign with our name on it." Davey said.

"Davinia, what are you staring at?" Serenity asked as she walked over to her daughter.

"That woman over there. Is she from the Xavier school?" Davey asked as she pointed.

" _Daviniya eto grubo chtoby ukazat' no lyudey_ (Davinia it's rude to point at people)." Serenity scolded as she pushed her duaghter's hand down.

"Sorry." The girl said.

After grabbing all of their bags, Kei and Jun walked over to join the two redheads.

"What are you guys looking at?" Jun asked.

"That pretty woman over there." Veemon said as he pointed at her.

This caused Serenity to frown down at the Digimon and push his hand down.

"What did I just say to Davinia?" She scolded.

"Um... I have no idea." Veemon shrugged.

He had easily learned how to speak Japanese, but Russian was a language that was a bit more difficult for him.

Shaking his head in amusement, Kei glanced over to the woman and a large smile broke out across his face.

"Ororo!" Kei called as he waved over at the woman.

Hearing her name being called, the white haired woman smiled and then began walking over to the family of five.

"Kei, it's wonderful to see you again!" The woman said as she hugged her old friend.

"And you, too! You looked great. How's your sister?" Kei asked as he returned the hug.

"She's doing fine." The white haired woman said.

Pulling away from the hug, the woman looked over towards the three redheads and the Digimon and gave them all a smile.

"Hello everyone. It's nice to finally meet you all. I'm Ororo Munroe, but you can call me Storm." She introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you Ororo. I'm Serenity Motomiya." The Russian-American said as she shook hands with the African mutant.

Ororo smiled kindly at Serenity before she then turned her attention towards the two sisters who were standing together while Veemon still held his partner's hand.

"So, are you all ready to go?" She asked.

Sharing a look, the sisters shrugged at each other and Jun encouragingly nudged Davey's shoulder to get her to answer.

"As we'll ever be." She answered.

Nodding at that, Ororo led the group out of the airport and into the parking lot where a fancy black car was parked.

Opening the trunk, Ororo helped the Motomiya family place their bags inside.

"Alright, everyone get in. We'll be heading off to the institute now." Ororo said as she walked to the driver's seat.

Davey was about to climb into the backseat, but was stopped by Kei who placed a hand on her shoulder.

Giving her father a questioning look, Davey found the man smiling down at her with an encouraging look in his eyes.

"Why don't you sit up front with Ororo? You can ask her some questions about the other students and teachers during the ride." Kei suggested.

"Fine." Davey huffed as she moved to the front.

Climbing into the passenger's seat, Davey strapped herself in as she sat Veemon on her lap.

Once everyone was safely inside, Ororo started the car and drove off out of the parking lot and started the long drive towards the institute.

Jun was speaking to her parents in the backseat as she pointed at the different buildings in New York and smiled at the sight of the schools they passed.

Veemon and Davey had their eyes glued outside of the window as they stared at some of the familiar places they had been to when they visited Mimi and Willis in New York last year.

Soon enough, they entered Bayville which was a quaint town with simple houses and apartment buildings while there seemed to be only one mall in the area with man small shops and diners.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Ororo broke the silence in the front.

Ears twitching under her hat at the question, Davey turned her head over to the woman who was keeping her eyes on the road.

"That obvious?" She asked.

Chuckling in amusement, Ororo spared the a girl a glance and Davey couldn't help but give a small grin up at the woman.

She had a special kind of warmth around her that made the girl feel comfortable and she appeared to be very nice.

"Don't worry. I was the same way when I was your age. Coming into my powers and being sent to live in a boarding school filled with others who had abilities like me. It was kind of scary, but it was a wonderful experience." Ororo explained.

"But weren't you upset being away from your family?" Davey asked.

"Of course I was. I didn't want to leave my home, but the Professor promised me he could help me understand my powers and control them. I needed to do it because I was worried I would accidentally hurt someone." The white haired woman said.

"What kind of powers do you have any way?" Veemon asked as he joined the conversation.

Giving a amused smile, Ororo stared in front of her as her blue eyes became white and grey clouds began rolling in.

Thunder boomed loudly making everyone in the car jump in surprise as a light shower of rain began to fall from the sky.

"Whoa! Are you doing this?" Davey asked in amazement as she saw streaks of lightening crashing in the sky.

"Yes, I am. I have power over the weather. It's why everyone calls me Storm." Ororo said.

Just then, the weather changed once again as the rain and clouded faded away to reveal a rainbow streaking across the sky as the sun shone brightly.

"That is so cool!" The tigress gave a wide grin.

Laughing at the young mutant's amazement of her power, Ororo continued driving off through the town and soon entered the less populated area of Bayville.

To be continued...


	9. Professor X

"Professor X"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After her display of power to the young mutant, Ororo drove off through the country side of Bayville as she spoke with Davey who had become a bit more relaxed.

She had opened up a bit more and was telling Ororo about the things she enjoyed to do in her free time and Veemon had even joined in the conversation as he started telling some bad Digimon based jokes that no one but Davey understood.

Jun had even asked questions about universities in the area that would be best to attend and Ororo assured the magenta haired girl that she would get her chance to visit them during the long weekend.

"Here we are." Ororo said as she drove down the long winding driveway.

Davey, Veemon and Jun all stared out their windows and gaped in awe at the sight in front of them.

A large iron gate was wound around the area of the school while the building itself was a grand sight to behold.

The institute was a large building that appeared to be three different mansions combined into one.

Off to the side of the mansion was a basketball court that was surounded by trees.

"That is not a school. That is a castle." Davey said as she continued to stare in awe.

Veemon's jaw was dropped as he took in the estate, unable to believe that this was where Kei and his sisters had gone to school when they were children.

Laughing at the expressions of awe on his daughters' faces, Kei smirked as he stared at the mansion.

"Actually, it's a mansion. The Professor converted it into a boarding school in the 1960's." Kei explained.

"It's georgous! This Xavier guy must be really successful." Jun commented.

"Well, he is a professor of genetics and psychology." Ororo commented.

Slowing down when she reached the gates, Ororo waited for them to open before driving into the yard.

Diriving into the yard, Ororo parked the car in front of the front steps to the mansion before she then turned the car off.

Everyone got out of the car, the adults going to the trunk to get the lugage while the two girls and Digimon stood in front of the steps as they stared up at the building.

"It's even bigger up close." Veemon blinked.

Walking over to her daughters, Serenity smiled at them as she set down the girls' bags and stared up at the mansion herself.

She had only ever seen pictures of the school before, but seeing it in person was an amazing experience.

"It really is beautiful." Serenity said as she admired the building.

"Wait until you see the inside." Kei said as he walked over to stand by his wife's side.

"Come on, everyone. Let's head inside." Ororo told the group of five.

The weather witch then walked up the steps and opened the door to show everyone inside.

Once they did step inside the building, the three redheads and Veemon all gasped at the large inside that was colored in rich brown and golden tones.

In front of the family was a grand staircase that led upstairs to where the rooms were located.

"Seriously, this place is huge!" Davey exclaimed as she glanced around.

Kei smirked at that since it was the same thing Mai had said when she first walked into the school years ago.

"I'll show you all to your rooms. Follow me." Ororo said as she began walking up the stairs.

Everyone followed after the woman, glancing around in curiosity as they walked down the long hallway.

"This hall is for the students. The one down on the right is for the teachers." Ororo explained.

As they walked down the hall, Davey noticed that two doors had certain scents coming from them, meaning that people were living in them.

The first door she passed had a sweet and spicy scent while the second door she walked by smelled like rose.

Stopping in front of an empty room, Ororo opened the door to show off the large room to the family.

"This will be Jun's room." She said.

Hearing her name, Jun walked into the room and smiled at the sight of the room that had golden brown walls, a queen sized bed, an oak dresser and large window that overlooked the backyard.

"This room is great!" Jun said as she placed her bags down on the bed that had purple sheets.

Nodding at that, Ororo then walked a bit further down the hall and opened up a door that showed off a room that was very similar to Jun's, only it had glass doors that opened out onto a balcony.

"And this is Davinia's room." Ororo said.

"Don't forget me! It's my room too!" Veemon said as he jumped out of Davey's arms and raced into the room to look around.

"Yes, of course. Kei, Serenity, I'll show you to your rooms. Come this way." Ororo smiled as she led the parents down the hall.

"All right. Girls, we'll see you in a bit after you're done unpacking." Serenity called as she and Kei followed after Ororo.

Once the adults were gone, Davey walked into the room and she set her bag down before she unwound her tail from around her waist and took off her hat.

"Ugh, man my poor tail! It feels all stiff." Davey groaned as she rubbed it to massage away the kinks she felt.

Her tail had been wrapped her waist for hours as she sat in a chair in an airplane and she had to keep it like that so people thought it was a belt.

Shedding off his clothing, Veemon then walked over to the balcony and opened the glass doors as he walked out to see what was outside.

Walking out onto the balcony, Veemon pulled himself up onto the banister and smiled at the sight of the large pool that was in the backyard and the forest.

"Hey, Davey! Come check out the view!" The Digimon called.

"I'm coming!" Davey called as let go og her tail.

Making her way over to the balcony, Davey stood beside Veemon and looked out at the view and smile at the sight in front of her.

"Check out that forest! We can go for a ride in there." Davey grinned at the thought.

This made Veemon grin too as he stared out at the forest, imagining himself as Raidramon as he raced through the foliage and jumped over hills with Davey sitting on his back.

They weren't able to do that in Odaiba and could only race while they were in the Digital World, so it would be great to be able to run through the forest that was behind the Xavier Institute.

" _Davinia, would you please join me in the downstairs study?"_ A voice suddenly spoke up.

The sound of the deep English accented voice in her head made Davey jump in surprise at it.

Seeing his partner jumping away from the railing, Veemon turned his attention over to the girl who was glancing around in confusion.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." The blue dragon commented.

Eyes roaming around the area to search for the source of the voice, Davey turned her attention back onto Veemon.

"Didn't you hear that?" She asked him.

"Hear what?" He asked.

"Someone was talking to me before." Davey frowned as she began to search around her room.

Walking away from the balcony, Veemon followed his partner into the room and watched her as she looked behind the furniture and opened the closet door to see if anyone was inside.

"What are you talking about? No one but me was talking to you." The Digimon told her.

"No, someone else was talking too." Davey said as she looked under her bed.

" _Davinia, Veemon._ " The voice spoke once again.

Hearing it made both the feral and Digimon jump in surprise, only Davey hit her head on the bed since she was looking under it.

"Ow!" She groaned.

"Okay, I heard that." Veemon said as he looked around.

"Told ya!" Davey huffed as she rubbed her head and crawled out from under the bed.

" _Will both of you please come down to the study?"_ The voice asked once again.

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, Davey glanced around to see where the voice was coming from.

"I have no idea where that is." She snapped.

"Who are you anyway? And why can't we see you?" Veemon asked as he walked over to stand by his partner.

" _My name is Charles Xavier and I'm a telepath."_ The voice explained.

This news caught the duo's complete attention as Davey stood up from the floor.

"What's a telepath?" Veemon asked in confusion.

"It's someone who can read people's minds." Davey explained to him.

That little fact she knew because she liked reading comics and manga books when she was bored and had some spare time.

" _That's right, Davinia. Now, will the two of you please come down to my study. I would like to have a word with the two of you."_ Xavier said.

"Great, we've been here five minutes and we're already being called to the principal's office." Davey muttered.

Walking out of their room, the redhead and blue dragon made their way down the hallway before they then stepped down the staircase.

Once at the bottom of the staircase, the two partners glanced around at the two different wings of the mansion as they tried to figure out which way they had to go next.

"Where are we supposed to go? We don't know where this study is." Veemon said.

" _Take a right."_ Xavier spoke up.

"I really hate that. It's creepy." Davey shuddered.

It was strange having someone else in their heads.

" _Don't worry. You'll get used to it."_ Xavier said.

Amusement was clear in his tone as he spoke in their minds.

"Doubt that." The tigress scoffed.

The girl and her dragon walked off down the right wing, searching for Xavier as they went.

As they came near an open doorway, the duo caught the scent of leather and musk which they then followed into the room that had a small library, couches and a fire place.

Sitting at the desk in the room was a bald man who was dressed in a suit and had dark brown eyes.

Looking up from the papers he was reading, he looked up at the duo and gave them a kind smile.

"There you two are. I trust the room is to your liking." Xavier said as he then pushed himself away from the desk.

"Yeah, it's great. So, why did you want to talk to us?" Davey asked.

Xavier moved out from under the desk and revealed that he was sitting in a wheel chair which made the duo blink in slight surprise, but didn't comment on it.

"I thought it was about time we met. I've been waiting years for either you or your sister to join our school." Xavier said as he rolled over to the duo.

"Please, sit down." He moved his hand towards the couch.

Glancing over at it, Veemon and Davey shared a look before they shrugged and walked over to the couch where they then sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Davey asked.

"I heard that you were having a difficult time deciding whether or not you want to join the institute." Xavier said.

"How'd you hear that? Were your reading my mind?" Davey narrowed her eyes at that.

She didn't like the fact that the man could hear her thoughts.

Her thoughts were private and should remain so unless she wanted to share them.

"Actually, it was Aiya who told me." Xavier gave her a grin.

"You sure seem to talk to Granny Aiya a lot. Are you two friends?" Veemon asked.

"Yes, we are. Aiya and I met while I was attending Oxford. I was very excited to meet another mutant, especially one with such a facsinating mutation like hers." Xavier informed.

Tail flicking behind her at the mention of Oxford, which seemed to be a popular university to attend for her family, Davey gave a small frown in confusion.

"I didn't know Grandma was a student at Oxford." She said.

"She wasn't. Aiya was a history professor." Xavier told her.

He had a secretive look on his face as he said that while his brown eyes were shining in amusement.

"Seriously? But, isn't she the same age as you?" Davey asked in confusion.

Xavier chuckled at that as he shook his head.

"Actually, Aiya is much older than she looks. Sadly, she won't tell anyone what her real age is. It's difficult to tell thanks to her regenerative cells." The telepath shrugged.

Clearing his throat, Xavier turned his attention back on the girl who was staring at him with her large multicolored eyes.

It always did amaze him how different the female ferals looked compared to the males.

"Anyway, I wanted to speak with you and show you around the institute. Even if you decide not to move in, please remember that you will always be welcome here." He said.

The girl remained quiet at that, still considering her options.

Go to school in Bayville with other kids her age who have powers or talk to her aunts and grandmother over the phone to learn all she could about her powers.

"Come along." Xavier said as he began rolling over to the door.

Standing up, Davey started following after the man while Veemon chased after his partner and jumped up onto her back as the two mutants left the room.

"Hey, Professor, where are the other kids?" Veemon asked the man.

"Scott and Jean are at school right now. They'll be home in a few hours. They're both excited to meet you, Davinia." Xavier said.

"Whoa, hold up!" Davey exclaimed when his words processed in her mind.

Stopping his chair, Xavier turned his head around to look at the girl who was frowning in confusion at him.

"What do you mean they're at school? I thought this was the school." Davey voiced her confusion.

"It is." Xavier told her.

"Okay, I'm confused." Davey shook her head.

"Yeah. Are you saying that she has to go to two different schools?" Veemon asked.

Giving them a grin, Xavier motioned for the duo to follow him as he started moving once again and rolled off down the hall.

"You will be living here and have classes on how to control your powers. But you still need to attend a regular school for a proper education. We don't have enough teachers here to teach you, Jean and Scott the classes you need to graduate." Xavier explained.

Listening to his words, Davey could understand what he was saying and knew that he was right, but it was still upsetting that she would have to attend two different schools.

"That makes sense. But why don't you have any more teachers?" Veemon asked next.

"It's a bit difficult to find other mutants who would want to become teachers to help the younger generation. Storm happily agreed to become a teacher, but Logan was more hesitant. He's quite...stubborn." Xavier said.

"Is this Logan guy the feral Dad told me about?" Davey asked.

"Yes, he is. And he's also a bit rough around the edges. You'll be meeting him soon. After all, he's going to be your mentor." Xavier grinned.

He knew Logan was dreading the meeting.

The elder feral had a hard time trying to train the three Motomiya sisters since they all had clashing personalities at the time and Mai had attacked him when she became overly emotional.

"Yay, can't wait." Davey muttered.

As they continued walking down the hall, they came across a strange machine that was built into the wall.

It looked similar to a compter, only one that was highly advanced and it had a metal helmet that had wires that attacked it to the computer.

"What's this thing?" The tigress asked as she looked the machine over curiously.

"This is Cerebro. It's a machine that I built to help locate other mutants." Xavier explained.

"You can do that?" Davey and Veemon asked in astonishment.

Rolling over to the machine, Xavier picked up the helmet and smiled over at the curious twosome who were staring at the large metal device.

"Yes, I can." He said.

"But, how can you do that?" Davey asked.

"With my telepathy. Cerebro enhances my power so I can track down people like us. It was also built with a special homing device that picks up on the signal of a new mutant awakening their abilities. That's how I found Scott and Jean last year." Xavier informed.

"That's pretty cool." Davey grinned.

Izzy would go into super geek mode if he ever heard about a machine like Cerebro.

"All right, let's go. We have plenty more to see." Xavier said as he set the helmet to Cerebro down.

The three left the area where Cerebro was located and moved on to touring the other parts of the mansion while Ororo kept the rest of the Motomiya family occupied with their own tour.

Leading the tigress and dragon outside, Xavier rolled over to an area that was further off from the house.

"This is one of the many training fields that you will be using along with the other students." Xavier said.

"Um, what exactly are we supposed to do here?" Davey asked as she stepped forward out onto the field.

"Davinia, be careful!" Xavier called.

The whirring sound of machinery caught Davey and Veemon's attention as they turned to look at the ground and were stunned to see metal blades being shot at them.

Screaming in surprise, Davey ducked to the ground to avoid being hit and the blades sailed over her head, inbedding themselves into a tree nearby.

Seeing the girl and Digimon were both safe, Xavier released a relieved sigh as he glanced around the field to make sure none of the other machines had gone off.

"What the heck was that?!" The young feral screeched.

"That was one of the machines used for training excerises. Unfortunately, it's been malfunctioning." Xavier said.

"No duh!" Davey scoffed as she pushed herself to her feet with an annoyed expression.

"We were this close to losing our heads!" Veemon whimpered as he patted his own head.

"I'm very sorry. I should have warned the two of you before you stepped out onto the field, but I thought the devices had been fixed. Come, let's continue this tour elsewhere." Xavier said as he gestured for the duo to follow him.

"Am I gonna get attacked by any more death traps?" Davey huffed with her arms crossed.

"You shouldn't unless you walk in on Logan while he is training." Xavier told her.

"I'm not happy about that." Davey pouted.

With that said, she chased after Xavier as he rolled off around the grounds and the duo of Courage and Friendship took in the sights while also being wary of any danger.

Kei and his sisters should have warned them about the dangerous equipment that was set up around the school and Davey was going to rage at her family members for this.

To be continued...


	10. Wolverine

"Wolverine"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Xavier was leading Davey and Veemon through the halls of the mansion, showing them where the kitchen, living room and library all were as he continued explaining the reason for the dangerous machines he had built in the yard.

Not only were they meant for training, but they were also created for security in case someone tried to break into the school.

When asked about who would want to break into the school, Xavier had gone quiet for a few seconds before he told the duo he was just taking precautions which made them feel like he was keeping a secret.

They reached an elevator and Xavier opened it up for the trio as they all boarded.

"So, where are we going now?" Davey asked as the doors closed.

"We're going to see the main training facility for the students." Xavier smirked.

Pushing a button, Xavier relaxed in his wheel chair as the elevator began moving downwards and the duo of Courage and Friendship waited in aniticpation to see where they were going.

Soon enough, the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal what appeared to be a large metal control room.

"What is this place?" Veemon asked as he took in the sight of the computer monitors in the room.

"This is the control room. This is where I can watch over the students while they are training in the danger room." Xavier explained.

"The danger room? Why is it called the danger room?" Davey asked.

Walking over to the glass windows, Davey glanced out and her jaw dropped in shock when she saw what was happening down below in the danger room.

Inside the large metal room there was a man dressed in an orange and black uniform who was dodging what appeared to be tentacles that had spinning blades on the ends.

Long metal claws came out of the man's knuckles and he used them to slice through the tentacles before he then had to avoid being hit by the lasers that were shooting out of the walls.

"Nevermind, I just figured it out." Davey said in a small voice with wide eyes.

This place was almost as dangerous as the Digital World!

Chuckling at that, Xavier rolled over to the girl's side as he glanced down to see the man in orange and black attacking the lasers with his claws.

"Don't worry. The training isn't as dangerous as that. Logan tends to be quite rough and works himself to the bone." The telepath assured.

"Logan? That's him?" Davey asked as her ears twitched at the familiar name.

"Wow! Look at him go. He's really strong." Veemon said.

Glancing down at the man who was training in the danger room, the tigress took in the sight of the male feral and noticed that he really did look different from the females.

Logan was a bit shorter than her father was, but he was more muscular and he didn't have a tail or animal ears.

Those claws of his were an interesting change from the normal claws that she had and using her advanced eye sight to look him over, Davey saw that Logan had fangs that were shown off when he roared as he attacked the machines.

Reaching over to turn on the intercom, Xavier then began to speak to Logan to get him to stop his training.

"Take a break for now, Wolverine." He said.

The machines then stopped their assault on the male feral who slide out of his deffensive position and his claws slid back into his knuckles.

Davey wondered if that caused him any kind of pain like it did when her tail grew out.

"Also, I have someone here for you to meet." Xavier grinned over at the tigress who glanced over at him.

Logan then entered the control room and pulled his mask down to reveal a man with slight stubble who had whild bluish colored hair and golden brown eyes.

When he had entered the room, he brought in the scent of smoke and pine along with sweat which was caused from his workout.

"Alright, what is it, Chuck?" Logan asked.

Nose twitching at two new scents, Logan turned his head to look over at the small dragon and the tiger hybrid.

"So, we've finally got another Motomiya at this school. Great." Logan sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Davey asked with her eyes narrowed.

She didn't like the way he had said that.

The wolverine feral turned his gaze onto the girl who was barring her fangs at him and he almost grinned in amusement at her.

She was a feisty little thing, he'd give her that.

"Nothing. Just that the last time your aunts were here, they were a huge pain in the neck." Logan said.

That was putting it lightly!

It was chaos with Mai, Ami and Rei around.

Because they were all different breeds of animals, they clashed and would get into plenty of fights while Logan had to pull the three sisters away from each other while Kei and Ororo stood back safely with Xavier to watch.

"Don't worry, Logan. It'll only be Davinia you have to worry about." Xavier smirked in amusement.

Checking the time that was displayed on the monitor's screen, Xavier then turned his attention back towards Davey and Veemon.

"Let's go meet back up with your parents and sister. We can all go have a late lunch in the dining room." The telepath said.

"Sounds good to me! Air plane food isn't too appetizing." Veemon stuck his tongue out in disgust making Davey giggle.

Xavier then began rolling over to where the elevator was with Veemon bouncing over him.

Turning her eyes over onto the male feral, Davey gave him a friendly grin.

"You coming with us?" She asked.

Watching the girl for a few seconds, Logan shrugged and began walking forward which made the girl walk over to the elevator where Xavier and Veemon were waiting on them.

As the elevator doors closed, the group were silent for a few seconds before a curious Veemon decided to speak up.

"Hey, Logan, do all male ferals have those metal claws like you?" He asked.

This caught Davey's attention as she also turned her gaze onto the dark haired man.

Raising his hand, Logan clenched it into a fist as the long metal claws slid out and made the duo of Courage and Friendship jumped in surprise at the sight.

"Nope. It's just me." Logan smirked down at the duo.

"As far as you know. There may be mothers out there who have claws similar to yours." Xavier told him.

Staring at the knuckles from where the claws came out of, Davey tried to see if there were any cuts or blood around the area.

"Does that hurt? You know, when they come out?" The girl asked.

Sparing the girl a glance, the wolverine feral looked back down to his claws with an unreadable expression.

"All the time. It's what the advanced healing is for." Logan said.

The elevator came to a stop and Xavier led the group out as he began rolling his way down the hallway and towards the kitchen where the two ferals and dragon could smell food being cooked.

Making their way into the kitchen, the group found the rest of the Motomiya family sitting at the table while Ororo was handing out plates that had chicken sandwiches and salades on them.

As she set the plates down on the table, Ororo glanced over at the entrance to the kitchen and smiled when she saw the group.

"Ah, there you are! You're just in time." The weather witch smiled.

Looking over at the group, Kei smiled at them.

He was happy to see his daughter standing beside Logan and Xavier.

Although Davey was still unsure about attending the institute, Kei knew that the telepath and feral had a lot to teach her about her powers and she could benefit from their help.

It would also help her adjust to her new powers if she were around other kids her age who were going through the same thing she was.

"How was your tour?" Kei asked as his daughter and adoptive son walked over to join their family.

"It was great. Except for me almost getting my head cut off." Davey shrugged as she sat beside her sister.

"How's that any different from your every day life?" Jun retorted.

Logan raised an eyebrow at that and glanced over at Kei with a questioning look that the younger man shrugged at.

His youngest daughter had gone through plenty of dangerous situations before as a DigiDestined.

She hadn't told him or Serenity everything she had been through, but as long as she returned home safe and sound with zero injuries then they were fine with it.

Turning her sapphire eyes onto Logan, Ororo's face was set in a scolding expression when she saw he was still dressed in his uniform and was covered in sweat.

"Honestly, Logan, couldn't you have showered before coming to lunch?" She scolded.

"Hey, the kid's the one who invited me. Take it up with her." The Wolverine said as he sat down across from Kei.

Davey stuck her tongue out at the man before she started eating along with Veemon who was munching on his sandwich.

Rolling her eyes at the behaviour of the two ferals, Ororo slid a plate filled with food over to Logan who used his claws to slad his sandwich and sliced it in half.

Serenity blinked in surprise at the sight, but didn't comment on it as she went back to eating her own food.

That was something she had never seen a feral do before and she had seen them do some sureal things.

"So, where are the other students?" Serenity asked the Professor.

"Scott and Jean are at school right now. They'll be home in an hour or so." Xavier answered.

"School?" Serenity questioned.

"The students will be attending a normal school during the day to get a normal education. The rest of the time though they'll be taught how to control their powers here." Ororo explained.

"So, you'll be going to two different schools. Oh, that must be killing you." Jun giggled at her sister's annoyed expression.

"Don't rub it in." She muttered.

Xavier gave an amused grin at that as he noticed that the two sisters were much more tamed together than Mai, Ami and Rei were which was a relief.

"So, Jun, I hear you'll be looking at the universities in the area." Xavier began.

Hearing this made the magenta haired teen look over at the telepath.

"Yeah, I figured it was something to do while we were here. New York has plenty of great schools, so I thought I'd check them out." Jun said.

"I see. What are you planning on studying?" Xavier asked.

Humming thoughtfully at that, Jun mentally looked over the list of the classes she enjoyed in school and also the things she enjoyed to do at home.

"Well, I really like sciene, but I also love cooking. Maybe I'll take a chemistry course." Jun shrugged.

"That sounds interesting. If you need any help, please feel free to call me." Xavier offered.

" _You'll find I'm quite easy to get a hold of."_ Xavier said telepathically.

Hearing the man's voice in her head surprised Jun, but she shook it off as she gave the man a smile.

"That sounds great, thanks." She said.

(Later on...)

Everyone had migrated outside and were sitting around the pool to enjoy the warm weather.

Xavier had suggested that the girls and Veemon could enjoy the pool, and the trio had rushed off to their rooms to change into their bathingsuits (Jun in a pink bikini and Davey in a red bikini) before they jumped into the water.

As everyone was relaxing outside, Ororo had left to go pick up the two students from school since the day was over.

"Cannonball!" Veemon cried as he jumped into the pool.

The splash caused from the jump made a wave of water that hit Jun who was lying on an inflatable tube.

"Hey!" Jun whined.

Brushing her wet bangs out of her face, Jun glanced over to where Veemon had surfaced from the water to glare at him.

"Sorry, Jun." Veemon said as he shook the water off his head.

From a few feet away, Davey was laughing at her sister getting soaked which made Jun turn her annoyed gaze over onto her.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" Jun drawled.

Without warning, the eighteen year old pounced on her sister and tackled her into the water which surprised Davey.

Seeing this happen, Logan frowned at the sight of the two redheads going under the water.

"Do I have to break that up?" The wolverine feral asked.

"No, don't worry. Jun and Davinia get into scuffles like this all the time. It's normal and it's mostly playfull." Kei assured.

His words were proven true as the girls rose to the surface and Jun had her arms wrapped around Davey as she started tickling her sides which made the tiger feral squeal in laughter as she tried to wriggle out of the fair skinned teen's hold.

Veemon swam over to the inflatable tube and pulled himself up onto it as he watched the sisters play.

"Kids." He shrugged with a smile.

Serenity chuckled at that as she turned a page of the book she was reading, enjoying the peacefull atmosphere of the beautiful institute.

"Girls, settle down now!" Serenity called making the girls stop their wrestling.

This stunned Logan since he hadn't expected the girls to stop their wild play so easily.

They really were more tamed than their aunts.

Maybe training Davey wouldn't be so difficult after all.

"Davey, let's play some ball!" Veemon exclaimed as he held up a colorful inflatable ball.

"Sure!" The girl grinned as she swam over to him.

Veemon jumped into the water and swam over to where Davey was while Jun pulled herself back up onto her tube to continue sunbathing.

"So, exactly what do you want me to teach the kid?" Logan asked Kei.

He had to know what Kei wanted his daughter to learn before he could start training her.

Xavier had asked him to teach the other two students some self deffence moves for now and to make sure they excersized reguarly.

"Davinia's a naturally athletic person. She's been that way since before she awakened her mutation. I think you go be a little harder on her than the other students." Kei said confidently.

"You sure about that?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow and skeptic tone.

"Yes. She's a tough kid. Whatever you throw at her, I know she can handle it." Kei stated with a proud smile.

Shrugging at that in acceptance, Logan then turned his attention over to the tigress as he watched her playing volley ball with her Digimon partner.

He had a feeling that if he was a little too hard on her, then she would let him know it.

"Whatever you say, brat." Logan said as he continued watching his new student.

Chuckling in amusement at the exchange going on between the two man, Xavier turned his attention back over to the three 'siblings' and smiled at them.

It felt nice to have some more children in the mansion.

Checking the time on his watch, Xavier saw that Ororo would be home soon with the other two and thought it would be time for the girls to get out of the pool and dry off now.

After all, they had been playing in the water for almost two hours already.

"Children!" Xavier called making the trio look over at him.

Veemon had still thrown the ball though and it hit Davey in the side of her head when she turned to face the telepath.

Feeling the ball hit her, Davey turned an annoyed gaze onto Veemon who grinned innocently while Jun snickered at her.

"Storm will be home soon with Scott and Jean. You should go dry off now." Xavier told them.

"All right." Jun said as she slid off the tube.

"Come on, Vee, let's go get ready." Davey said as she grabbed the dragon.

Pulling themselves out of the water, the girls were then handed towels by their parents before they then made their way into the mansion.

"Try not to drip water all over the floor!" Serenity called after them.

"Okay!" The girls called back to their mother.

The two girls made their way up to their rooms and started changing out of their bikinis.

Veemon covered his head with a towel to block his view from the sight of his naked human as Davey dried her body off and wrapped her hair with another towel.

Grabbing the clothes she had been wearing before, Davey put them back on before she then started drying her hair and the fur on her tail.

"Veemon, can you pass me my hair tie?" Davey asked.

"Sure." Veemon said as he began walking with the towel still on his head.

He bumped into the dresser and Davey sighed at that as she reached over and pulled the towel off of his head.

"That might help." She told him.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if you were dressed yet." Veemon said as he grabbed the hair tie off of the dresser and handed it over to the girl.

Taking the hair tie, Davey slipped it onto her wrist before she then continued brushing her shoulder length hair and the fur on her ears.

"Are you nervous about meeting these kids?" Veemon asked her.

"No, not really." Davey said.

Finishing with her ears, she then grabbed a new pair of socks to pull on along with her shoes.

Walking over to the bed, Veemon pulled himself up beside her on the mattress.

"Davey, this is me. You can be honest." He told her.

Sighing at that, Davey flicked her bangs out of her face before she then turned her attention back over to Veemon who was staring up at her with curious eyes.

"It's different talking to then than it is my grandma, my aunts and the adults. They've had their powers for years. Scott and Jean have only had their powers for about a year though. They're still learning. Also, I'm not exactly sure how they're gonna reacte to the fact that I have a tail." The girl confessed.

"Do you think they're gonna reject ya or think you're a freak because you have a tail?" Veemon asked.

"It's not exactly normal, Vee." Davey told him.

"I think you're being paranoid. You thought Ken and the others would reject ya because of the way you look, but they didn't. Give these two some credit." Veemon told her.

Gaining a small grin from the encouragement she was getting from her partner, Davey leaned down to place a kiss on top of Veemon's head.

"Thanks, Vee." She said making the Digimon smile up at her.

"It's what I'm here for." He chirped.

Knocking was heard as the door was opened, welcoming the scent of raspberries into the room as Jun stepped inside.

"Hey, you ready? Storm's gonna be here soon with the other kids." Jun told them.

Releasing a deep breath, Davey pulled up the back of her hair which she then tied up into a ponytail.

"I'm ready." She said.

Standing up, the tiger feral walked out of her bedroom along with Veemon as Jun led them downstairs to wait on Ororo to return home with Scott Summers and Jean Grey.

To be continued...


	11. Strangers Like Me

"Strangers Like Me"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

As she drove down the road, Ororo glanced into the mirror and smiled at the two students sitting behind her.

Jean Grey, a tall twelve year old girl with long rose red hair and dark green eyes, was also radiating happily in her seat as she stared at the window.

Scott Summers, a tweleve year old boy with deep brown hair who always wore sunglasses, was staring at his window with a tired expression.

It had been a long and tiring day, so Scott was eager to get home and relax.

"So, Storm, tell me. What's this new girl like?" Jean asked.

Strands of her hair were levitating in her excitement at being able to meet another mutant.

She had been excited when the Professor sat her and Scott down to tell them about a new student joining the school and Jean couldn't wait to finally meet her.

"You mean Davinia? She seems like a very sweet girl. She's also the athletic type. You two just might get along, Jean." Ororo informed the redhead.

This made the telepath/telekinetic smile happily at this.

She enjoyed the year she spent at the institute with Scott, but she needed to have some girl time with someone her age.

Also, it was exciting to meet another mutant.

Scott was also interested in meeting another mutant their age, but he wasn't as open with his emotions or as enthusiastic as Jean was.

Soon enough, they arrived at the mansion and Ororo parked the car in front of the steps.

"Come on, let's go!" Jean exclaimed as she grabbed Scott's wrist.

"Hey, whoa! Jean, slow down!" Scott cried.

Watching the excited redhead pulling the brunette into the mansion, Ororo couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at the sight.

When Jean came close to the doors, they were flung open by her telekinesis and she rushed inside.

" _Jean, Scott; welcome home. How was your day?"_ Xavier asked.

"I really hate it when he does that." Scott sighed as he slippe dhis wrist out of the redhead's hold.

"It was fine, Professor. So, where is she?" Jean asked as she bounced in place.

" _We're in the study right now. Come on inside."_ Xavier told them.

Hearing this, Jean smiled as she then jogged over to the study with Scott following behind her at a much more relaxed pace.

Walking into the study, the two pre-teen mutants looked over the Motomiya family and automatically noticed that they were all very attractive people.

Glancing over to where Logan was, they found him sitting on the arm of the couch beside a girl with a tail and cat ears who was holding a blue bipedal lizard in her lap.

Looking over at his students, Xavier smiled at them as he raised his hand to show he wanted them to join the group.

"There you two are. Please, come in." He said.

Smiling brightly, Jean walked over to the catgirl who turned her stunning multicolored eyes onto her.

"Hi there, I'm Jean Grey. It's great to finally meet you." The psychic said as she held her hand out towards the Japanese-Russian girl.

"Uh, hey there. I'm Davey Motomiya." She grinned as she shook the other redhead's hand.

As soon as their hands touched, Jean was overwhelemed with a large amount of pure energy that was radiating from inside the girl.

Staring down at the shorter girl in front of her, Jean was able to see blue and orange lights glowing from within Davey which seemed to also be radiating from inside the lizard on her lap.

Noticing the strange look of awe that had appeared on Jean's face, Davey pulled her hand out of their hold and turned her attention down at her Digimon partner.

"And this here is Veemon. He's a Digimon." She informed.

"Nice to meet cha!" Veemon gave a large friendly smile.

Scott raised his eyebrows in surprise at this before he then stepped up beside Jean who shook off her stunned state to return the friendly expression.

"Nice to meet you, Veemon." Jean greeted him kindly.

Noticing that Scott was still silent, Jean frowned and jerked her elbow into his chest which made him grunt and rub the abused area.

Seeing the expectant look he was being given by the tall redhead, Scott sighed as he then straightened up.

"Hi. I'm Scott Summers. Welcome to the school, I guess." He said awkwardly.

He really wasn't used to talking to new people, so he wasn't sure how to speak to the new girl.

Noticing how awkward the boy seemed, it made Davey give the unsocialble boy a friendly grin while her tail twitched around behind her.

"Thanks." She nodded at him.

Jun, who was keeping quiet during the introduction, gave the two mutants a smile.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you two. I'm Jun, Davey's older and smarter sister." The magenta haired girl smirked.

"Funny." Davey rolled her eyes.

Giggling at that, Jean plopped down onto the couch between the two sisters as they all smiled at each other.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Jean grinned.

"So, um, are you a mutant too?" Scott asked making Jun turn her attention on the shy boy.

"No, but our aunts are convinced I'm just a 'late bloomer'." Jun said as she used her fingers to make air quotes around the final words.

Logan scoffed at that as he stood up and moved over to join Kei and Serenity who were watching the four kids interacting with each other.

"Late bloomer?" Scott repeated as he moved to sit down on Jun's other side.

"As in you'll develop a mutation later on?" Jean questioned.

This made Jean feel a bit excited that they might be gaining another student someday soon.

"Pretty much. I was told that it was a possibility." Jun shrugged.

Nodding at that, Scott turned his attention over to Davey who was petting the spikes that went down Veemon's spine which made the Digimon smile at the feeling as he seemed to be purring.

Unknown to everyone, Davey was feeling a bit restless and sitting still was aggravating her, but she hid this since she wanted to keep speaking with the other two students.

"Is it-I mean if you developed powers, then would they be like Davinia's?" Scott asked the 18 year old.

"Scott, you can call me Davey. All my friends do." The tigress said.

Hearing that made Scott give her a small smile before he then turned his attention back over to Jun while Jean grinned.

She knew having some new kids around would help Scott open up a bit more.

"To answer your question, yes, I will be a feral since it seems to run in the family. But that's only if I actually do become a mutant." Jun explained to him.

Nodding at that in understanding, Scott then glanced over to the other two redheads who seemed to be content with just sitting together silently.

"So, what kind of powers do you guys have?" Veemon asked the duo.

Jean smiled at the question while Scott ducked his head down, not wanting to answer that question or even show off his powers.

"I'm telekinetic. And I'm starting to develope some telepathic powers too." Jean explained.

"Seriously?" Davey grinned.

"Show us!" Jean encouraged.

Green eyes glancing around the room, Jean then pointed her hand over at the desk in the corner and made the book on top rise into the air.

Jun, Davey and Veemon all grinned as they watched the book floating in the air and it started to sway about, almost like it was a piece of paper in the breeze.

"Cool!" Veemon chirped.

Happy at being able to display her powers in front of other people, Jean let the book drop back onto the desk.

"How about you, Scott? What can you do?" Jun asked as everyone turned their attention on the brunette.

Shrinking under their gaze and touching his sunglasses selfconciously, Scott cleared his throat.

"It's, um, it-it's not something I can do...inside." He said.

"Well, can you do it out there?" Davey asked as she pointed over to the window.

"Yeah, why can't you do it out there?" Veemon asked.

Feeling nervous, Scott glanced over to Xavier who gave him an encouraging look as he nodded to the boy.

"Well, all right. Just stand back." Scott told them as he stood up.

This made the sisters share confused looks before they then turned their attention back onto the boy who opened up the window.

Taking in a deep breath, Scott pulled his glasses off and kept his eyes closed for a few seconds as he tried to calm his nerves.

Slowly, he opened his eyes which were glowing which a pinkish red light.

Once his eyes were fully opened, they released two beams of red lasers that blasted out into the yard and hit the basketball hoop.

Everyone, who wasn't aware of what Scott's powers were, had their jaws dropped open as they stared in shock at what had just happened.

Forcing his eyes shut, Scott put his sunglasses back on before he then turned to look at the people in the room to see what their reactions would be.

He was a bit scared that they were going to be frightened of him because of what he can do.

"Whoa." Jun squeaked.

"That was freaking awesome!" Davey suddenly cheered loudly.

That loud exclamation made Scott jump in surprise, not used to that kind of reaction.

Jumping out of her seat, Davey rushed over to the window and glanced outside to see the destroyed basketball hoop.

"That was the coolest thing ever! How do ya do that?" Davey asked as she turned to Scott with an excited expression on her face.

Logan chuckled at that as he shook his head in disbelief.

Somehow, he knew that that was going to be Davey's reaction to seeing Scott's powers.

"Um, well, I'm not sure. I-I just open my eyes and these lasers shoot out." Scott stuttered.

"So, you can't turn it off and on?" Jun asked him.

"Scott is still learning to control his powers." Jean spoke up.

The truth was, Scott had been in an accident where he hit his head hard on the ground.

That caused some trauma to his head and because of that, Scott would never learn to control his powers unless the injury to his head was miraculously healed.

But she couldn't just tell that the the Motomiya sisters.

It had taken Scott months untill he fully opened up to Jean and told her what had happened to him.

Maybe once he became comfortable with Davey he would tell her, but untill then Jean would keep her mouth closed about the event.

Jun nodded at that in understanding before turning her gaze back onto Davey and Scott who were walking back over to the couch to sit down.

"That was really cool, Scott!" Veemon grinned as he jumped back onto Davey's lap.

This made Scott blush at the positive attention he was getting because of his power and he sat back down beside Jun while Jean smiled at him.

"Thanks." He muttered shyly.

Xavier was smiling at the group of children, happy to see them all getting along with each other.

He didn't want to break them up when they seemed to be getting along so well, but there were other things that needed to be done at the moment.

"Jean, Scott. Why don't you two go do your homework now?" Xavier told them.

Hearing this, the four kids all looked over at the bald man with looks of surprise.

"But Professor..." Jean pouted.

"Jean, I know you want to spend more time speaking with Davinia, but she's going to be here all weekend. You'll have your chance." Xavier smirked.

Grinning, Davey playfully bumped shoulders with Jean.

"Maybe you guys can show me around tomorrow? And hopefully, I won't have any sharp and deadly objects flying at my head." Davey joked.

Or at least she was half joking.

Who knew what kind of things were hidden around the building.

"You're not going to let that go any time soon, are you?" Kei sighed.

"It would have been nice to have some kind of warning." Davey quipped.

"I didn't enjoy that part of the tour." Veemon commented as he patted his own head.

He didn't enjoy almost being decapitated.

Shaking his head in amusement at that, Kei glanced over at Xavier with a look that said 'This is your fault' which made the telepath shrug at him with a grin.

"All right, get moving you two. Finish up your homework. Remember, you've got training before dinner." Logan reminded.

This made the two pre-teens whine as they got to their feet, slingling their school bags back over their shoulders.

"We'll see you guys later then." Jean waved at the sisters and Digimon as she and Scott began leaving the room.

"Yeah, see you later." Davey grinned back at them.

After the two pre-teens left the room, Xavier then turned his gaze back onto the two sisters and smiled at them.

"Jun, Davinia." He said making them look at him.

"You're not gonna tell us to do our homework too, are ya?" Davey asked.

Chuckling at that, Xavier shook his head at the girl.

"No. I was going to suggest you girls go to your rooms and relax until dinner is ready." Xavier suggested.

"Sure. I can't think of anything else for us to do." Jun shrugged.

"I could use a nap." Veemon yawned.

Standing up, Jun then made to leave the room and Davey stood up next to follow her sister.

"Mom, Dad? Are you guys coming too?" Jun asked makinbg her sister stop walking to look over at their parents.

"No, _dorogoy_ (darling). We'll be fine here." Serenity smiled at her daughters.

"I'm also going to be showing your mother around some more. You two go and rest up." Kei said as he brought Serenity's hand up to his mouth to place a kiss on her knuckles.

"Okay then. _Proshchay_ (Good-bye)." Jun said to her parents.

Ears twitching at the Russian word her sister had spoken, Davey narrowed her eyes in disbelief while Serenity chuckled at her eldest daughter.

Of course her daughters could speak Russian, but they never really spoke it very often since they were better at Japanese and English.

"Are you serious? _Vy takoy vypendrezh_ (You are such a show off)." Davey muttered.

Glaring at her younger sister, Jun shoved her arm as they walked out of the room while the adults watched them go with looks of amusement.

" _Ima hirō sa reta mono wa anatadesu. Soshite,_ _shitto ni naru koto wa arimasen_ (The one who is showing off right now is you. And don't be jealous)." Jun told Davey in their native tongue.

" _Jibun jishin o norikoemasu_ (Get over yourself)." Davey scoffed.

To be continued...


	12. Codenames and Instincts

"Codenames and Instincts"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The next day, Davey and Veemon were still curled up in bed as the sun started to rise into the sky.

As the two partners were sleeping peacefully in their bed, the door to the room was opened by Jean who was dressed in a pair of jean shorts, a pink tank top and yellow sneakers.

Her hair long red hair was tied up into a ponytail on top of her head.

Seeing the duo still sleeping, Jean grinned as she walked over to the bed and raised her hand to make the pillow under Davey's head slip out from under her.

The movement made Davey's head fall on the mattress which irritated the girl.

Groaning in annoyance, Davey's eyes opened and she moved her attention over towards Jean who was smiling down at her in amusement.

"Why do you look so chipper in the mornin'?" The tigress asked in a tired voice.

"I'm just a morning person." The psychic grinned.

Grabbing her pillow, which was still hovering in the air, Davey placed it over her head as she tried to go back to sleep.

"And you're obviously not. I wonder if that's a cat thing." Jean mused.

"Not a cat. Tiger. And I was never a mornin' person." Davey retorted as she kept her eyes closed.

Rolling her eyes in amusement at the way her new friend was acting, Jean moved the pillow off of the girl's head and was met with the feral hissing at her with narrowed eyes.

Maybe if the girl were older that action would seem frightning, but considering she was only 12 years old the act made her seem cute.

Like a tempermental kitten.

"Easy, kitty. The Professor told me to wake you up." Jean informed her.

Groaning at that, Davey sat up which caused Veemon to snort as he woke up from the movement.

"What's goin' on?" The dragon asked in a daze.

"Why does the Professor want me up at..." Davey trailed off.

Grabbing her D-3 that was on the bedside table, she looked at the time and an annoyed frown made its way onto her face as her tail lashed around in her frustration.

"Seven-thirty am on a weekend?" She gritted her teeth.

That was far too early to be waking up on a weekend, especially for someone who enjoyed sleeping in.

"It's time for breakfast." Jean grinned.

Hearing the word 'breakfast', Veemon quickly woke up and was sitting up in bed with a large grin on his face.

"Whay didn't ya say so in the beginning? Let's go eat!" Veemon cheered as he jumped off the bed.

Jean giggled at that as she watched the Digimon run out of the room, almost bumping into Scott who was sleepily making his way down the hall.

Looking down at the tigress who was still curled up in bed, Jean gave an amused grin as she sat down on the mattress beside Davey who had settled back down.

"You're not hungry?" She asked.

"I am, but I'm more sleepy." The shorter girl muttered as she pressed her face into her pillow.

Nodding at that in understanding, Jean brushed a strand of dark red hair that hung over her forehead.

"You know, your sister told me that you like soccer." Jean began.

Scoffing at that, Davey turned her head over to stare up at Jean with a confident look in her eyes.

"Please! I'm a captain and MVP." She stated.

"So am I." Jean informed.

Noticing the confident and challenging tone in the other girl's voice, Davey sat up and gave Jean a look.

"Are you challenging me?" She asked.

"Maybe." Jean sang teasingly.

Smirking at that, Davey pulled her sheets off and bounced out of bed.

"You're gonna regret that." The tigress playfully warned the psychic.

(A few hours later...)

After eating breakfast, Jean and Davey had gone outside to play a game of soccer before Logan dragged the psychic and Scott off for training.

Jun was sitting on a chair nearby with a book in her hands, reading it while Veemon sat beside her sipping on a glass of lemonade.

Scott, who had been convinced to act as the goalie, gave a worried frown as he watched the two redheads fighting over the soccerball.

Davey managed to kick it out from between Jean's legs and began dribbling it down the field as the other redhead tried to keep up with her.

Lining up the shot, Davey kicked the ball towards Scott who ducked to the side to avoid getting hit with it.

"Whoa! Carefull!" He yelped.

"You're supposed to be blocking the shots, Scott. Not letting them go in." Davey placed her hands on her hips.

"I'd rather not get hit, thanks." Scott adjusted his sunglasses as he stood up.

Running up beside Davey, who was rolling her eyes at the brunette, Jean laughed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Come on, Scott. It's better than getting shot at by lasers." Jean teased.

This caused Scott to frown at her, not amused by what Jean said at all.

He didn't appreciate being shot at by lasers or having the Wolverine chasing after him with his long sharp claws.

"Hey, it could be worst. You guys could be chased after by killer robots or huge deadly monsters." Davey shrugged.

This made Jean and Scott turn to look at the girl, shock on both of their faces.

"You're not serious." Scott said in disbelief.

"No, I am. Hey, V! Remember how we were being attacked by those Gardromon in that city that looked like a giant snowglobe?" Davey called over to the Digimon.

Ears twitching at that question, Veemon frowned at the memory of the day he, Davey, TK and Patamon had to return to those city to rescue Kari and Gatomon.

He didn't like the fight that went on, but he and Patamon were relieved that TK and Davey had began to bond after that little rescue mission.

"I didn't like that day. Especially when Andromon showed up and starting beating us all up." Veemon called back.

"Yeah, well, the worst day I can think of was the time we were all trapped in an oil platform under water and MegaSeadramon was blocking our way out. Everyone was getting pretty loopy with the lack of oxygen." Davey mused.

"Really? I always thought our worst day was when that angry Tortomon started chasing us all over the farm lands." Veemon spoke up.

Listening to her sister and the dragon talk, Jun looked up from her book to add in her own oppinnion.

"I thought the worst day was when Myotismon kidnapped all of those families and dragged us to the convention center to devour us to become more powerfull." The magenta haired teen said.

Hearing the name of the evil Digimon, Davey growled under her breath as her fangs and claws got longer and her tail lashed around behind her in anger.

"Don't ever mentiont hat Dracula Wannabe again! If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay in the Digi-Underworld. Or wherever evil Digimon go when they die." The tigress hissed.

As they listened too this, Scott and Jean both stared at the Motomiya siblings and Veemon in shock as their jaws were dropped.

Exactly what kind of dangerous situations had they been in?

Unknown to everyone, Logan had been listening in on the conversation as he walked out of the mansion to drag Scott and Jean in for their training in the Danger Room.

Stepping up behind the annoyed tigress, Logan placed a hand on top of her head which snapped her out of her anger and she blinked up at him in curiosity.

"All right, bonding time's over. Cyclops, Red; get changed. It's time for your next session in the danger room." The male feral told them.

Groaning at that, the two pre-teens started making their way towards the mansion so that they could get changed into their uniforms for training.

"We'll see you at lunch, Davey." Jean waved at the other redhead.

"Sure." Davey said.

Getting up out of her chair, Jun walked over to the two ferals and stood on her sister's other side.

"Hey, Logan, I have a question for you." The 18 year old began.

"What's up, Pinky?" He asked her.

Hearing the nickname she had been dubbed, Jun narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance while Davey and Veemon snickered in amusement.

"Don't call me that." Jun told him with a fierce gaze.

Scoffing in amusement, Logan shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Your question?" He reminded her.

Shaking off her annoyance at the insulting nickname, Jun cleared her throat as she then asked the Canadian male her question.

"Right. Well, I was wondering about why everyone here seems to have these strange names everyone calls them by. Professor X, Wolverine, Storm and now Cyclops? Why is that?" Jun asked.

"I was wondering that too." Veemon nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that. To be honest, I don't really know why. Everyone seems to have chosen their own codenames that represent their powers." Logan shrugged in answer.

"But Jean doesn't have one and neither do our aunts or grandma." Davey interjected.

Smirking at that, Logan glanced down at the girl who was staring up at him with a curious expression.

"Actually, they do. Mai is called She-Wolf, Ami is called Minku and Rei is called Cheetara." He informed.

Veemon, Davey and Jun couldn't help but find that Mai's codename not only suited her, but it sounded a bit pretentious.

Ami and Rei seemed to have gotten creative when it came to choosing their codenames which they liked.

Minku was the Japanese word for mink and Cheetara was a mutated form of the word cheetah.

"What about Grandma Aiya? What do you call her?" Veemon asked.

"Everyone just calls her Vixen." Logan said.

Hearing this, the two sisters shrugged at each other in acceptance.

It seemed to suit the woman.

After all, a vixen is a female fox.

"So, wait. Does that mean I have to come up with a codename too?" Davey asked pointing to herself.

Sending another smirk down at the girl, Logan patted her head before he then made his way to the mansion to get ready for training as well.

"Good luck with that, kid." The wolverine feral called as he left the trio.

"You've gotta be kidding me. I'm supposed to come up with some sort of superhero name now?" Davey whined as her ears drooped.

Smirking down at her younger sister, Jun nudged her in the side with her elbow.

"What's the matter? I thought being a superhero would be exciting for you." She teased.

"A year ago, it would have been. Now? Not so much." Davey pouted.

She would have preffered being able to fly or turn invisible or maybe even walk through walls.

Growing out a tail was not something anyone would willingly want.

There were a few things she liked about being a feral though such as the enhanced sences, enhanced strength and the advanced feeling that would prevent her from ever getting sick.

Those were some good benefits that she could happily live with.

"So, what name do you wanna be called?" Veemon asked his partner as he poked her hip.

"How about Catgirl?" Jun gave a large smirk that showed off her pearly white teeth.

"Ha! You're so hilarious." Davey scoffed as she walked off towards the forest.

She was feeling anxious and needed to get away from the mansion.

This feeling had been bothering her yesterday as well, but she was unable to do anything about it since her parents wanted her to stay in the mansion for the rest of the afternoon and evening.

"Hey, V, you wanna go out for a run?" She asked.

"You bet!" The dragon grinned as he bounced over to his partner, eager to Digivolve and race around the massive forest.

"You guys be carefull out there. There might be wolves or bears out there." Jun told them worriedly.

"We'll be fine, Jun. Don't worry about it." Davey waved off her worries.

Sighing at this, Jun watched as her sister and the dragon rushed off into the forest as a bright blue light shone through the area.

Knowing that Veemon had already Digivolved and was off running through the forest with Davey on his back, Jun sighed as she walked back into the mansion to let her parents know what the girl was up to before they worried.

Picking her book up from the chair, Jun then walked into the house and closed the glass doors behind her.

"Ah, Jun, there you are!" A friendly voice greeted.

Turning around, Jun glanced up and saw Xavier at the top of the stairs.

"Did you need something, Professor?" She asked.

"Yes, I was going over a list of some universities and thought we could look it over together." Xavier suggested.

Jun couldn't help but smile at that.

Xavier was a very kind man and he had done everything he could to make her feel comfortable as she stayed here.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Jun nodded as she walked up the steps towards the telepath.

Once she was standing beside him, Jun smiled down at the telepath.

"Come along then. I left the list in my study." He said as he turned his wheelchair towards the area of where the room was.

"Okay." Jun nodded as she followed after the man.

"Oh, and don't worry about your sister." Xavier suddenly said.

Hearing this made Jun stop walking and almost stumble over her own feet in surprise at the sudden mention of her sister.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

"There are no dangerous animals in the forest. We have small animals, but they'll be more afraid of her then she will be of them." He said.

"You really need to stop reading my mind. It's annoying and kind of creepy." Jun stated.

This made Xavier laugh in amusement as he led the girl into his study so they could look over the list of universities.

"Everyone seems to think so as well." Xavier grinned.

Shaking her head in amusement at that, Jun then glanced down the hall as she thought about her sister and hoped that she would be fine out there with Veemon.

Meanwhile, a large four legged black dragon was racing through the forest with a girl sitting on his back.

She cheered loudly as she rode the lightening dragon through the forest, jumping over fallen logs and racing over hills.

Laughing happily as she gulped in the fresh air around her, Davey grinned wide enough to show off her teeth while her multi-colored eyes sparkled in glee.

It felt wonderfull to be going for a ride on Raidramon once again and the scents of the forest were making her feel comforted as she took in her surroundings.

Ears twitching at a sudden sound, Davey clicked her heels into Raidramon's side which made the dragon slow to a stop.

"Raidramon, do you hear that?" She asked as her ears twitched once again to listen properly to the noise.

Lifting his head, Raidramon's ears raised up straight as he also listened to the sounds of the forest.

"It sounds like a water fall." He informed.

Eyes lighting up in excitement, Davey patted her Digimon's side gently.

"Let's go check it out." She grinned.

Smirking up at his partner, Raidramon then shot off into a run and started racing off towards the water fall to go check it out.

Leaping over hills and making quick turns, Raidramon followed the sound of the water fall until he was able to pick up the scent of a lake and it made him move faster.

Soon enough, Raidramon arrived at what looked to be a small mountain that had buttercups growing around it and there was grass covering it.

"Here we are." Raidramon said as he walked around the base of the mountain and stepped out in the front where there was falling water.

The water crashed down into the lake below and the sunlight shone down on the mist around the bottom of the fall, creating a rainbow.

Smiling at the sight, Davey jumped down from her mount and jogged over to the lake to glance down into the water and found a school of fish swimming around in it.

Raidramon approached the lake and dipped his head down to lap up the water to drink.

Breathing in the scent of the fresh water and feeling the mist hitting her face, Davey gave a large grin as she ventured closer to the fall to take in the sight of the buttercups growing around the rocks that were placed nearby.

Picking one of the buttercups, the tigress sniffed at the tiny yellow flowers to take in their feint scent and she relaxed completely.

"Pretty amazing place, right?" Raidramon asked as he lifted his head to look over at his partner.

He was able to notice the change in her as she took in the sights all around her and was smiling so big he was a bit worried her face was going to split in half.

"This place is-is awesome! I just love it!" Davey giggled as she bounced in place.

She continued to laugh as she raced around the area, admiring the tall trees that towered above her and shaded her from the sunlight.

Becoming drunk on her wildcat instincts, Davey jumped up into a tree and grabbed onto a sturdy branch which she used to swing herself up to stand on it.

"Davey, be carefull!" Raidramon called to her as he walked over to the tree to catch her in case she fell.

The girl was acting a bit odd and he wondered if it was because of jet lag.

"I can't help it! I-I feel so...free. And at home. It's so peacefull and calm out here." Davey said.

Standing up on the branch, she then lept forward and landed on her hands first as her feet touched the ground a second afterwards.

Turning her head over to Raidramon, Davey gained a confused expression as she glanced over at him.

"I can-I can't even describe what this is." She shook her head.

"I can." A familiar gruff voice spoke up.

Standing up properly, Davey looked over to see Logan sitting on a thick branch in the tree above her.

Jumping out of the tree, Logan landed in front of the girl and flicked her forehead which made her whine in irritation.

"You've got the instincts of a wild animal now, kid. Being cooped up inside for too long is gonna mess with your senses." He explained.

Being a wolverine feral, Logan had the instincts of the creature who enjoyed a solitary life in the wild and so he would often leave the school whenever he felt a bit suffocated and in need of some space.

Rubbing her forehead, Davey blinked in surprise at the sudden knowledge that the older male was giving her.

"Really? But-But I was outside before playing soccer with Scott and Jean." She said.

"That won't be enough. It's not enough space. Your instincts are gonna demand you get far away where there's a bunch of space for you to run around and relax." Logan told her.

Nodding at that in understanding, Raidramon remembered how Davey had wanted to rush out into the forest at Aiya's house.

She wasn't allowed to venture off into the forest there though because her mother wanted her to stay in the house to get to know her extended family members which drove the poor tigress insane.

Playing soccer in the park with Tai helped to calm her senses, but it didn't do much since she was still bouncing around with energy as the DigiDestineds all went off to get ice cream after the game.

"So, what does that mean for her? Is she going to be able to control those instincts of hers to run wild?" Raidramon asked.

"Yeah, she is. But it's fine. You'll learn to deal with 'em." Logan said as he turned his gaze back onto the girl who was glancing around her.

"How?" Davey asked with a confused expression while her eyes showed frustration.

"I'm gonna help you and teach you everything you need to know about your powers." Logan told her.

This made Davey stare into his golden brown eyes, seeing the honesty in them and she couldn't help by find herself trusting him.

(Later...)

Raidramon carried Davey and Logan back towards the mansion and they saw that everyone was outside relaxing around the pool.

When they spotted the large black dragon running out of the forest, Scott and Jean gaped in awe at the sight of the magnificient beast who leapt over to large expance of land to reach them.

"Whoa!" Scott breathed out in amazement when the dragon was close enough for him to see properly.

"Is that Veemon?" Jean asked.

Ororo and Xavier smiled in amusement as Serenity and Kei shared a look, happy to see that their youngest daughter seemed to be getting along very well with Logan.

"Yep, that's one of Veemon's many forms. I'd say his coolest one is Imperialdramon." Jun said.

"Which one?" Kei smirked.

Imperialdramon had been able to take on three different modes of transformation; dragon, fighter and paladin.

In his opinion, all three of them were equally incredible, but he knew that Davey's most loved of Veemon's Digivolutions was Flamedramon since it was his first ever transformation when she first met him.

"How was your run, _milaya_ (sweetie)?" Serenity asked as the tiger and wolverine climbed off of the dragon.

"It was great! We found this awesome waterfall in the middle of the forest." Davey smiled at her mother.

Being covered in yellow light, Raidramon shrunk down to Veemon size as a blue beam of light returned to Davey's D-Terminal.

Once he was smaller, Davey picked him up and held him comfortably in her arms which made the Digimon smile up at her.

"That sounds nice." Serenity smiled.

"Davinia, all of us were heading into town for some shopping. Would you like to join us?" Ororo asked the girl.

"You mean I actually have a choice?" Davey asked with a raised eyebrow.

This confused Ororo as she raised an eyebrow at that while Jun stepped up to her sister's side and held up a black beanie which she then placed on the girl's head to hide her ears.

"No you don't. You're coming." Jun told her.

This made the younger girl groan loudly in annoyance while Serenity and Jean laughed at the interaction between the two sisters.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Jean's dragging me along too." Scott spoke up making Davey look over at him.

The boy with bazookas for eyeballs didn't look too pleased about ths fact either as he stood beside Jean who was beaming happily just like Jun always did when she forcefully dragged her sister out shopping.

"Actually, yeah, that does make me feel better." Davey stated.

"Misery loves company." Veemon chirped.

This made Scott and Davey glare down at the dragon in annoyance since they didn't find this situation funny at all.

Ears drooping down, Veemon did his best to hide away from the death glares that were being sent his way by the two annoyance pre-teens.

"Come, let's get going." Jean smiled as she bounced over to the DigiDestined.

"Scott and I can show you all the best places to hang out while we're in town." She said as she took Davey's arm and pulled her along.

Jun then placed her hands down on Scott's shoulder and started pushing him to make him follow after the redheaded duo.

"That must be our cue. Come on, Serenity." Ororo said as she began to follow after the kids.

"All right. _Uvidimsya_ (I'll see you later)." Serenity said.

Standing up, she gave Kei a kiss before she then followed after the weather witch before the kids got impatient.

Watching the woman disappear, Kei turned his attention back over to Xavier and Logan who were simply smirking at him.

"So, what do we have planned for today?" Kei asked as he walked back over to join the males.

To be cotinued...


	13. Hello Kitty

"Hello Kitty"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

As soon as they had gotten to the mall, Jun and Jean dragged a reluctant Davey and Scott off into the shops while Veemon was left with Serenity and Ororo much to the Digimon's relief.

He didn't want to be dragged into that mess that was going to happen.

Scott's time was mostly spent holding shopping bags while Jean tried on clothing and asked his opinion on them.

This bored the boy to death, but it was better than what Davey was going through.

Jun had picked up multiple clothes that each seemed that have a cat theme to them and tossed them into her sister's arms before shoving her into the change room to try them on.

There were a few things that Davey liked such as a black tank top that had the outlines of a kitten on it and a pajama set of the Cheshire Cat (the Disney cartoon movie version), but most of the other stuff she wasn't thrilled about.

A great example of that would be the pink tank top that had an overly cutesy kitty on the front that was covered in sparkles and had freakishly large eyes.

After going through the massive torture of going shopping with two overly excited girls, Davey and Scott were thrilled when they were finally allowed to go to the food court to meet up with the adults to eat.

Once they spotted Ororo and Serenity who were sittng at a booth with Veemon napping on the burgundy haired woman's lap, Scott and Davey dropped the bags they were carrying on the floor and threw themselves into their seats.

Whining, their heads dropped onto the table with a thud which had Ororo and Serenity exchanging curious looks.

"So, how was your little shopping trip?" Ororo asked.

"Oh, it was so much fun! We found so many great things!" Jun gushed as she took her seat.

Jean sat down beside the magenta haired teen and they shared a smile as they seemed to be having a mental conversation with each other.

"It was a great day. Didn't you think it was fun, Scott?" Jean asked the scowling brunette who still had his head on the table.

"Oh, yeah. It was a real riot." He quipped.

"Whoo hoo." Davey said in a dull tone.

Seeing how emotionally drained the two pre-teens were, Serenity gave her daughter a look.

"Jun, _moya lyubov'_ (my love), you didn't harass the poor kids, did you?" Serenity asked.

"Who, me?" Jun asked as she pointed to herself and gave a pout with wide innocent brown eyes.

That caused Davey to glare over at her while Veemon opened an eye to give her a look of disbelief.

She was anything but innocent.

"She made me try on half the store." Davey growled.

"I never knew there were so many different shades of pink." Scott groaned in despair.

Ororo shook her head in amusement before she then glanced over to the area where there were people getting food and she stood up.

"I'll go get the food. Are burgers fine with everyone?" The weather witch asked.

"That's perfect for me!" Veemon perked up with a large grin.

Giggling at that, Serenity placed Veemon down on the seat beside her before she then stood up as well.

"I'll help you carry the trays over. You five behave now, understood?" The Russian-American woman told them.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, Mrs. Motomiya." Jean smiled up at the woman.

Nodding at that, the two women then walked off to the counter to order the food for the group of seven people.

Once the two women were gone, Jean turned her attention back over to the sulking duo.

"Oh, come on. Stop being so over dramatic. It wasn't really that bad, was it?" The redhead asked.

"Yes!" Scott and Davey both snapped.

At least they were now bonding, even if it was over the torture of being dragged around by their sister and best friend.

Veemon snickered at this which caught Jun's attention and she smirked at the dragon which he took notice of and quickly began to worry.

"You know, I just remembered. I picked something up for you too, Veemon." Jun said.

Growing a paler shade of blue, Veemon gave a nervous grin as he shook his head and held up his hands in front of him.

"Y-You really didn't have to do that, Jun. I'm perfectly fine with getting nothing." He told her.

Seeing the Digimon worrying made Davey smirk viciously and she elbowed Scott in the side to get his attention.

Lifting up a bag from the floor, Jun reached in and searched for something which made Veemon begin to silently whine.

"Oh, nonsence! Why wouldn't I get anything for my baby brother?" Jun questioned with a sickly sweet voice.

Veemon was very close to crying and he glanced over at Davey with an expression that begged for help, but she and Scott were simply smirking at him, enjoying his misery.

Jean giggled at this as Veemon realized he was doomed.

"Ta-da!" Jun sang.

She pulled a white Hello Kitty baseball cap out of the bag and it made Veemon flinch when he saw that the hat had a pink ribbon on the side while the face of the cat was made out of glitter.

Scott and Davey began to snicker at the pale look on Veemon's face as he stared at the girly hat in shock while Jean covered her mouth with a hand to stop herself from laughing.

"Isn't it cute? I knew I just had to pick it up for you when I saw it!" Jun gushed.

Reaching over, she placed the cap on top of Veemon's head and made sure to be carefull with his ears.

When it was on, the displeased Digimon began pouting in anger.

At least it wasn't as bad as the pink doll dress and large bow that Jun had put on him last year when he was DemiVeemon.

He actually cried when he saw himself in the mirror after that event and Davey was writhing on the ground in laughter when she had first seen him.

"I think it looks great on ya." Scott grinned as his sunglasses caught the reflection from the lights and shone.

The action made him seem mischivous and it made Veemon pout even more.

"Well, I just had to get it so he and Davey could match." Jun clapped her hands.

"Match?" Davey repeated with a blank face.

On the inside, she was freaking out over what else her sister had gotten for her.

Seeing his partner inwardly panicking now, Veemon gave her a large implike grin which made her hiss at him while Scott patted her shoulder as some form of comfort.

Putting her hand into a different bag, Jun then pulled out a small pink box and held it out towards her sister to take.

"Here, check it out." Jun said.

Hesitantly taking the box, Davey opened it anxiously and was a bit surprised at what was lying inside.

It was a Hello Kitty charm that had white and pink swarovski jewels that was hung on a silver chain.

The necklace itself wasn't gaudy or extremely flashy.

It was simply, pretty and it could go with just about anything Davey would wear.

"I know you usually prefer to wear gold jewlery because of the whole Golden Digi-Egg thing, but I saw this and just knew it would be perfect for you." Jun told her.

"I actually like this." Davey said honestly.

That had both Scott and Veemon's jaws dropping in shock at that while Jean smiled and Jun beamed happily.

"Really? Oh, _watashi wa totemo shiwaseda_ (I'm so happy)!" Jun squealed as she pulled her sister into a hug that had her gasping for breath.

" _Tebanasu_ (Let go)!" Davey whined.

Pulling away from the young tigress and fixing her hat to make sure it didn't fall off, Jun smiled at her and glanced down at the open box.

"So? What are you waiting for? Put it on!" She insisted.

"Oh, allow me." Jean said.

Looking over at Jean in confusion, the two Japense-Russian girls watched as the psychic raised her hand and the necklace lifted out of the box.

It rose up and the clapse came undone as the two halves of the chain went around Davey's neck and then the clapse hooked together once again.

"Cool!" Veemon grinned.

Reaching up to touch the small pendant, Davey glanced down at it and smiled over at Jean.

"Thanks." She said.

"Well, to be fair I just wanted to test out my powers a bit more." Jean said sheepishly.

That made Scott shake his head in amusement as Ororo and Serenity returned to the table with two trays filled with food.

"Here we are! I hope everyone's hungry." The white haired African woman smiled as she set the tray she was carrying down in front of Jean and Jun.

"Veemon, where did you get that hat?" Serenity asked with wide eyes when she saw what the Digimon was wearing.

This caused Veemon to pout in annoyance as he glared down at the ground.

"Jun." He muttered.

Sighing at that in understanding, Serenity sat down and placed the tray she held onto the table in front of Scott and Davey.

Everyone then grabbed their burgers, fries and drinks before they then started eating, filling up their empty stomachs as they relaxed from the long afternoon of shopping.

After everyone was done eating, the group drove back to the mansion and walked inside to find Xavier, Logan and Kei all drinking coffee as they watched the news channel.

"Ah, welcome home ladies and Scott. How was your shopping trip?" Xavier asked as he smiled over at the group.

Logan raised an eyebrow at the sight of all the bags that the kids were carrying.

Jun and Jean looked pleased with themselves while Scott, Davey and Veemon were all scowling as they held a bunch of bags.

What had the wolverine feral almost choking on his coffee was the sight of Veemon wearing the gaudy, girly baseball cap while Kei coughed to hide his laughter.

"It was nice." Serenity said as she walked over and sat down on the couch beside Kei.

As she sat down, Serenity swiped the mug out of Kei's hand which made him gap at her in disbelief as she sipped at the coffee.

"We had a good time. Isn't that right, kids?" Ororo smiled over at the students.

"Great!" Jean chirped.

"Just wonderfull!" Jun beamed.

"It was horrible." Scott scowled.

"I hated it." Davey muttered.

"I am not happy." Veemon grumbled.

Xavier and Logan shared a look at the expressions of displeasure that was on the trio's faces as they stomped up the staircase carrying the shopping bags.

Swiping his coffee back from his wife, Kei wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side before glancing back over to Davey, Veemon and Scott who were all going upstairs.

"Where are you three going?" He called.

"I spent an entire afternoon in girl clothing stores. I'm going to reclaim what's left of my masculinity by watching a bunch of car chases and sports movies." Scott retorted.

"I'm going to take a long, hot bubble bath to relax." Davey said.

"And I'm going to bed." Veemon huffed.

With that said, the trio continued their trek up to their rooms while Jun and Jean shared amused looks, taking some pleasure in how miserable they had made their friends/siblings.

"What just happened?" Logan asked confused.

"Jun and Jean both tortured them with a shopping trip." Ororo explained as she sat down beside Logan and gave the two girls a disaproving look.

Jean actually had the decency to blush while Jun stood tall like a proud peacock as she folded her arms behind her back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Storm." The magenta haired girl said.

Gently elbowing Jean in the ribs, Jun nodded her head over towards the stairs where the other kids had disappeared to go to their rooms and relax.

"Come on, Jean. Let's go up to my room and hang out." Jun said as she nudged the younger redhead out of the living room.

As the girls both left the room, Xavier shook his head in amusement as he returned to sipping at his coffee.

It was good to see the children all getting along and acting like normals kids their age, even with the preassure of being a mutant weighing down on them.

To be continued...


	14. Movie Day

"Movie Day"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Jean once again snuck into Davey and Veemon's bedroom the next morning, peering in to see them curled up in bed as she they slept peacefully.

Walking further into the bedroom, Jean prepared to levitate the pillow out from underneath Davey's head and throw off her blanket.

Before she could though, she was assaulted by a pillow being thrown in her face making her gasp in surprise a the sudden attack.

"What the heck?" She yelped.

Turning her green eyes over to the bed, she saw that Davey was already awake and was grinning mischiveously at her as she held another pillow in her hands.

"Thought you were gonna get me again, huh?" The tigress asked as she showed off her teeth in a smirk.

Frowning at that, Jean couldn't help but note that it looked like Davey was sporting a Cheshire Cat's grin.

"How'd you know I was going to do that again?" Jean asked as she threw the pillow back at the girl who caught it with her tail.

That surprised the tall redhead, but she assumed that it was some type of instinct that Davey had to use her tail like that.

"I just had a feeling." Davey shrugged as she threw the pillow in her hands at Jean.

Veemon, who was also awake now, was looking between the two redheads as Jean caught the pillow and a look came across her face.

"Are we seriously having a pillow fight?" The psychic questioned.

"Most likely." Davey gave that Cheshire grin once again as the blue in her eyes twinkled.

Looking down at the pillow in her hands, Jean then gave a smirk of her own as she met the challenging gaze of the feral who was staring at her.

"Bring it on." Jean said.

"Yikes!" Veemon yelped as he dove off the bed, not wanting to be involved in this mess.

Jumping onto the bed, Jean then hit Davey with the pillow she held which made the shorter girl laugh before hitting her back.

Squealing laughter erupted between the two girls as they hit each other with the pillows and also pushed each other down onto the mattress.

Veemon watched the two girls as they played and he wondered if Davey could hold herself back from getting too rough with Jean.

After all, Logan had said that her natural tiger instincts would be controling her most of the time and from what Veemon had seen on nature shows, tiger cubs were a little rough as they played.

He also took notice that tigers, being the largest of the wildcat family, were also far nicer than lions were.

This playfull fighting went on for about five minutes untill they were interupted by a voice in their heads who broke up the fight.

" _Jean, Davinia. I don't want to interupt your fun, but breakfast is getting cold."_ Xavier informed them.

"How was I able to hear that if he was talking to you guys?" Veemon frowned in thought.

With their fun now ruined, the two girls then climbed off the bed and Davey picked Veemon up to carry him downstairs.

"Come on, let's get going." Jean said.

"Great, I'm starving." Davey smiled.

"That's nothing new." Veemon joked.

That caused Davey to glare down at the smug looking dragon and she used her tail to smack him on the top of his head.

"That's rich coming from someone with a blackhole for a stomach." She retorted.

The little argument between the 'siblings' made Jean giggle as they all headed down to the kitchen to join everyone else who were already seated at the table.

Making their way into the kitchen, the trio found everyone was already eating and Jean went to sit beside Scott.

Davey sat down between Logan and Kei while Veemon was seated on her lap.

"Everything smells great!" Veemon grinned as he licked his lips.

Ororo gave a small grin as she took a sip of her coffee and she glanced over at Jean and Jun who were whispering to each other while Scott was still half asleep as he slowly chewed his food.

"Help yourselves, then." Xavier said as he eat his eggs.

With that said, Veemon and Davey both reached out to grab different dishes that were set up with food on the table and filled up the plate they were sharing.

This made Ororo glance at them curiously before she turned her attention over to Serenity.

"Do they do that often?" The weather witch asked.

"Hmm? Oh, that? They share their food all the time. It's completely normal." Serenity smiled at her snowy haired friend.

Nodding at that, Ororo turned her attention back over to the duo of Courage and Friendship to see Veemon happily pouring maple syrup all over his portion of pancakes, eggs and bacon.

Gasping in surprise at the amount of syrup that was going all over the plate, Davey wrestled the bottle out of Veemon's hands while Kei chuckled at the sight and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Scott, Jean." Xavier said.

Heads picking up at their names being spoken, the duo turned their attention over to the telepath who was wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"You two won't be having your training untill 3:00 pm. Wolverine and Storm will be overlooking your training for today." Xavier informed.

"What are we working on today?" Jean asked as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"We're working on your swimming. Last time, you guys had trouble moving. This time, you need to do better." Logan told them.

"Logan, go easy on them. It's a bit difficult to swim in their uniforms." Ororo said.

"That's what the training is for. Besides, you never know when you're gonna swim through rough waters. If they can't learn how to swim in those uniforms, then they won't be able to rescue anyone from drowning." Logan stated.

The Motomiyas all glanced between the feral and elemental as they spoke to each other, curious over what they were talking about.

"Do the kids also learn CPR during this training?" Serenity spoke up.

"Yes, they do. They'll also be learning some first aid care. It's an important thing to learn during their training if someone gets hurt." Xavier explained.

Nodding at this information, Serenity went back to eating and also glanced over at her youngest daughter.

She seemed to really be enjoying her time around the other mutants and would be learning so many new things that could help her in life if she decided to stay.

Serenity would dearly miss her if she did decide to stay at the school, but it was for the best.

(Later on...)

After breakfast, Davey had gone back up to her room to take a shower and change into a black tank top, jean shorts and had even decided to wear the Hello Kitty necklace her sister had gotten her yesterday.

She just hoped wearing it wouldn't encourage Jun to buy her anymore cute things that she thought would suit her sister.

After she was done getting ready for the day, Davey walked down the stairs with Veemon to see what everyone else was up to at the moment.

Walking off towards the living room, she was able to pick up the fruity/spicy scent of Scott and found the boy sitting on the couch with a bag of cheesy popcorn.

Hearing two pairs of footsteps, Scott looked up to find the duo of Courage and friendship walking into the room.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey. Have you seen my sister or Jean?" Davey asked.

"Um, yeah. I think they're doing make-overs or something up in Jean's room." Scott said.

Davey's ears grew stiff and a look of distaste appeared on her face as she began playing with her Hello Kitty necklace.

"Yeah, I'm staying away from that." She said.

"Far away." Veemon added.

Giving an amused grin at that, Scott sat up in his seat to face the duo properly.

They both looked to be a bit bored and were unsure of what to do now since everyone else was busy at the moment.

Kei and Xavier were in the study talking, Ororo had taken Serenity to her graden and Logan was in the garage fixing the motorcycle he's had since the 1980's.

"You know, if you want, you can watch a movie with me?" Scott offered.

Sharing a look at that, Veemon and Davey smiled at each other before they then walked over to sit down on the couch beside the brunette.

"So, what are we watching?" The blue dragon asked as he got comfortable by laying his head down on Davey's lap.

"Some movie called The Craft. I thought it looked interesting." Scott shrugged.

"I love that movie! I watch it every year for Halloween." Davey grinned.

"I like Hocus Pocus better." Veemon interjected.

"You would." Davey smirked down at his as she rubbed his back making the dragon relax.

Shaking his head in amusement at the duo, Scott then offered the bag of popcorn to Davey who grinned at him as she took a handfull to eat.

"If you wanna talk about classics for Halloween, then Scream is the best one." Scott said.

"What?" Davey laughed.

"Nu uh!" Veemon protested.

"Friday the 13th is the best Halloween classic." The tigress stated which made Scott scoff and laugh.

The rest of the morning was spent with the two mutants and Veemon all watching different movies, while also having debates over which one was better.

After they had watched various different horror movies, a tired Davey decided to play some anime movies she had watched through her childhood.

Later on, the group of three were found passed out on the couch by Xavier and Kei who were walking into the living room.

Seeing the trio all curled up together, the two males couldn't help but to smile at the sight.

"It seems as though your daughters are both getting along quite well here, Kei." Xavier commented.

"Yeah, looks like it." The man smiled.

Turning his attention over to Xavier, Kei took notice of the look in his eyes and he had to hold back a groa of disbelief.

"You think Jun's a late bloomer too, don't you?" He sighed.

Raising a finger to his lips to signal the man to be quiet, Xavier then rolle dout of the living room so their conversation didn't wake up the kids.

"Jun isn't a mutant. I know you and Rei and everyone else seems to think otherwise, but... Isn't it a little late for her to mutate?" Kei asked.

"It's never too late. From what I've seen, Jun has the instincts of a feral. The way she acts around Davinia is a clear sign of it. She is, indeed, a 'late bloomer' as you put it." Xavier said.

Sighing at that, Kei glanced over his shoulder to the living room to find Davey still curled up on her side of the couch with Veemon in her arms while Scott was sleeping on his own side.

Could it really be possible for Jun to also become a feral?

"Of course, that's just my speculation. We'll never know until it actually happens." Xavier shrugged with a smirk before he then rolled off to go outside.

Eye twitching in annoyance at that comment, Kei couldn't help but feel like he was a teenager again as he listened to Xavier speak that way.

"I really hate it when you talk that way." Kei growled as he followed after the bald man.

Hours later, after Scott and Jean had gone through their aquatic based training while Davey and Jun enjoyed the pool, a sudden thought dawned on the tigress as she ate dinner that night.

The weekend was almost over and she still wasn't sure about what her choice was going to be.

To be continued...


	15. A Chosen Child's Choice

"A Chosen Child's Choice"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The next day, Davey was sitting and was soaking in the the warm water.

DemiVeemon was in the tub as well, only he was playing with the vanilla scented bubbles which were tickling him as he swam around.

Smiling over at her partner, Davey cupped a handfull of bubbles and breathed in their sweet scent before blowing them over to DemiVeemon who giggled as he jumped to try to catch them.

Watching her Digimon in amusement, Davey then turned her attention over to the window above the tub and her happy feeling turned into a slightly depressed one.

Today was the last day she had at the mansion before she would be returning home to Japan and Davey still hadn't made her choice in whether or not she wanted to attend the school.

If she was being honest, she enjoyed her time at the mansion.

Ororo and Xavier were amazingly kind, Logan felt like someone she could really learn a lot from and she enjoyed spending time with Scott and Jean.

She knew that the training she would get if she attended the school would be difficult, but she had been through plenty of life threatening situations and would learn how to control her powers.

Davey had no idea what to do.

She needed someone to talk to about this.

Someone whom she trusted and who would give her their unbiased opinion on the matter.

(Later...)

"You want my advice on what you should do?" Ken asked with wide blue eyes.

Once her bath was done, Davey had gotten dressed and went outside to sit under a large tree near the forest with her laptop so she could speak with Ken.

DemiVeemon had gone with her, but he had gotten distracted by a fat bumble bee and was following it around curiously as the insect flew around the flowers.

It was times like these that Davey wondered if DemiVeemon was part kitten.

"I don't know what to do. You're the only one I can trust to help me figure it out." She said.

Although he was very flattered at that, Ken was unsure of what he should tell the girl.

Deciding he should just tell his DNA partner/surrogate sister how he really felt over the situation, Ken began talking.

"To be honest, I don't want you to go because I'm really going to miss you." He told her.

That made Davey smile softly at the child of Kindness while her tail flicked behind her in happiness at what he said to her.

"I'd really miss you, too. And everyone else, even Yolei and Matt." Davey gave a small chuckle.

This made Ken chuckle in amusement, but he then shook his head as he got back to what he was saying.

"But I don't want to keep you from going to this school. Just because you'll be living in America doesn't mean we'll stop being friends. Also, I really want you to enroll because I know deep down that you really want this." Ken said.

Listening to this, Davey's ears drooped and she gave a sigh as she thought over what her best friend had just told her.

"You're not making this easy on me, Ken." The tigress pouted.

"Sorry, but you did ask my opinion. And I was being completely honest with you." Ken told her with a sheepish smile.

He was telling her the truth and that was what she had wanted from this conversation with him.

Shaking her head at that to dismiss the topic for now, Davey then thought back to something that was bothering her when Jun had brought it up.

"Okay, I have another problem to talk about." She said which caught Ken's attention.

"Oh? Is anyone giving you a hard time?" Ken asked.

He had thought she was getting along really well with everyone, unless it was some human who she had met who was giving her trouble.

"No, it's not that. I learned that mutants all come up with, like, superhero names or something and I need to come up with one for myself. Only I have no idea what to choose." Davey informed.

Humming at that in interest, Ken narrowed his periwinkle blue eyes as he tried to think over what name would suit his friend.

"That's also a bit difficult to figure out. Maybe you can ask the others for their opinions." He suggested.

"Ugh! No way. They'll probably come up with something that has a cat pun. Like maybe Catgirl or-or Kitty Galore." Davey scoffed.

At that last name, Ken had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

Where did she come up with that one?

"How about the White Tiger?" Ken suggested with a small grin.

"Can't. That name's already taken." Davey said.

On her laptop, she brought up a picture of a woman with long dark hair dressed in a white catsuit that had black stripes and clawed gloves while she wore a mask over her eyes.

"O-kay, then how about Tigra?" Ken asked.

"Uh uh. That one's taken too." The feral shook her head.

She brought up another picture on her laptop, only this one was of a woman who had long red hair and was covered from head to toe in orange fur while she had a tail and was dressed in what appeared to be a black bikini.

Staring blankly at the pictures that had been sent to him, Ken looked them over in disbelief that there were quite a few women who had tiger based powers like Davey did and one was even a feral.

Staring at the pictures of the beautiful scantily clad women, Ken couldn't help but wonder something as he turned his attention over to his 'sister'.

"Davey, how did you find out about these women or these pictures?" He asked.

"I pulled a Deadpool and break the fourth wall to find them." Davey shrugged.

That answer caused Ken to fall back out of his desk chair in shock, unsure if he had heard her correctly.

Over on his bed, a Digimon that looked to be a green larva with a bottom half that resembled a pinecone stared at his human with wide dark eyes.

"Ken, are you okay?" The In-Training asked.

"I'm fine, Minomon." Ken muttered.

Placing a hand on his desk to pull himself up, Ken shook his head to get his hair out of his face as he stared at Davey who looked to be surprised by his reaction.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" He questioned her.

"I said they're comic book characters. I found them on the internet when I tried to find a surperhero name for me." Davey explained.

Sighing at that, and wondering how he had missheard that, Ken pulled himself back into his seat.

"Okay. So, if those names are taken, then how about Wildcat? I think it suits you perfectly." The bluenette grinned.

The name suited her personality perfectly and now it would even suit her mutation.

Opening her mouth, Davey made a buzzer sound that stunned Ken as he blinked at her answer.

Did she not like it?

"Wrong! Some super dude already has that name. And, BTW, his costume is kinda lame." She stuck her nose in the air.

"You're kidding me. How many superheroes are there with cat based names?" Ken asked in disbelief.

"Oh, a heck of a lot! I thought Catwoman was the only purring superhero, but there are dozens! And I'm not even including the ones in anime!" Davey exlcaimed.

Eye twitching at that in shock, Ken groaned as he tried to figure out what name that Davey could possibly have to call herself.

"All right... Why don't you just call yourself something simple? Like...the Cat?" He suggested.

She gave him a blank stare with slightly narrowed eyes and her tail lashes behind her.

Seeing that look on her face, Ken was easily able to understand what she was telling him.

"You're kidding. Someone already has that name too?" He asked in disbelief before he then ran his hands through his hair in aggravation.

"You see how hard this is? I might as well not even bother coming up with a stupid codename. I'll just be nameless like Jean." Davey pouted in frustration.

"No, no. You'll find your own name. You just have to keep trying. There has to be a name that isn't taken." Ken assured her.

Releasing a large breath of air, Davey then looked over to where DemiVeemon was and smiled when she saw him braiding daisies into a flower crown which she found adorable.

Nose twitching, she picked up that scent of the wilderness and followed it over to where Logan was as he walked over to her.

"Hey, Ken, I gotta go. Talk to ya later." Davey said to Ken.

"I'll see you when you come home, then. Bye." Ken gave a small wave.

Nodding at that, Davey then turnd off her laptop before she then turned her attention over to Logan who was now standing in front of her.

"What's up, Wolverine?" She asked.

"Your parents and sister are all packed up. They want you to get started too. Chuck also wants us all to eat together before Storm takes ya to the airport." He informed.

Nodding at that, Davey stood up and began following Logan back to the mansion and scooped DemiVeemon up into her arms along the way.

Leading the duo inside the mansion, Logan then walked to the kitchen where everyone was seated and eating.

Scott and Jean, who were ready to go to school, were both a bit quiet as they stared down at their plates sadly.

They knew it was the day their new friends would be leaving them and they were going to miss having the Motomiya sisters around.

Seeing her youngest daughter being led into the room by the male feral, Serenity smile over at her.

" _Moy malen'kiy kotenok , prikhodyat poyest'_ (My little kitten, come eat)." Serenity said as she patted the empty seat next to her.

Jun sniggered at what her mother had just called Davey while the younger girl was thinking over her words, trying to process what Serenity had said to her.

When she did, Davey pouted as she sat down in her chair beside the woman.

"Mom, seriously! Do you have to call me that?" She whined.

Giggling in amusement, Serenity reached over to run her fingers through her youngest daughter's hair before she then leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I think the name suits you, _koneko-chan_ (kitten)." Kei teased his daughter which made her groan in annoyance.

" _Damedamedame_ (No, no, no)!" Jun laughed as she shook her head.

She was enjoying teasing her younger sister and this was making Scott and Jean cheer up a bit as they watched the family interact, even though they had no idea what the Japense-Russian family were saying.

Even DemiVeemon was giggling as he chewed on a strawberry and chocolate crepe.

" _Kanojo wa nekode wa arimasen. Kanojo wa toradesu_ (She's not a cat. She's a tiger)." Jun corrected.

At hearing that, Davey's twitched in interest as she thought over what her sister had just said.

"All right now, no more of that. The food will get cold." Ororo smiled at the group.

Flipping her hair back from her face, Davey reached over and started filling up her plate with crepes and filled up her glass with milk.

(After breakfast...)

Upstairs, Davey was in her room with her clothes folded on her bed and she was staring at the rest of her stuff bought in contemplation.

DemiVeemon, who was sitting on the vanity, was staring at his partner as he knew she was thinking over the entire situation.

Nose twitching when she picked up two scents she knew well by now, Davey sighed.

"You guys can come in." She called to the two mutants.

A bit stunned at that, Jean and Scott walked into the room as the girl turned around to face them.

"You haven't started packing yet." Scott commented.

"Yeah, I'm having a bit of trouble with that." Davey shrugged.

Nodding at that in understanding, Scott rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um, we-we came to say good-bye before we went to school." He told her.

"We're really going to miss you." Jean said.

Giving the psychic a small smile at that, Davey acted on impulse, like she usually did, and pulled the duo into a hug.

"Don't worry. You guys are gonna see me again." She told them.

During the hug, Jean was overwhelmed with the pure energy that surrounded the shorter girl and returned the hug as she allowed herself to relax.

As she was relaxing into the hug and the flow of purity, Jean accidentally read Davey's thoughts that were centered around her and Scott which made the psychic give a large grin.

As for Scott, he simply returned the hug a bit awkwardy since he wasn't used to being hugged by anyone.

There was a knock at the door and the trio of mutants turned to see Ororo was standing there, smiling a bit sadly at the sight.

"I hate to interupt, but it's time for school. You don't want to be late." Ororo told them.

"Yeah, we're coming." Jean nodded.

With that said, Ororo then left the room and made her way down the hall.

Running a hand through his hair, Scott then turned his attention back to Davey who was glancing around the room and gave a sigh.

"So, I guess this is it." He said.

"Yeah, for now. Like I said, we're gonna see each other again. I'm just not sure when." Davey said to him.

"Well, I hope that's really soon. It was great having you here with us. Good-bye." Jean said as she gave Davey another hug.

After that was done, Jean and Scott hesitantly left the room, glancing back a few times at Davey to give her sad smiles and a wave before they then made their way downstairs to be taken to school.

Heaving a deep sigh, Davey then threw herself down on her bed and DemiVeemon crawled over to her.

"They were really upset." DemiVeemon commented.

"Yeah, well, they're not gonna be that way for long." Davey stated as she sat up.

An hour later, the Motomiya family were on a plane flying back to Japan and Davey was curled up in her seat beside her father who was giving her curious looks during the entire ride.

Serenity and Jun were sitting in the seats in front of them, both talking about the colleges that interested the oldest daughter.

As for DemiVeemon, he was curled up in his partner's lap and slept for the rest of the plane ride.

"Davinia, are you okay? You've been pretty quiet." Kei spoke up.

This made Davey glance over at her father as she heard the consern in his voice.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking of something." She said with a small smile.

"Thinking of what, _koibito_ (sweetheart)?" Kei asked.

Staring out the window for a few seconds as she thought something over, Davey then turned to her father with a confident grin and her eyes seemed to glow.

"I want to go to Xavier's." She told him.

To be continued...


	16. Call me

"Call me..."

 **This is the final chapter! I hope everyone liked this prequel. I don't know when the next story will be up, though. Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

When Davey had dropped the bombshell up on the plane, her parents and sister had all been stunned, but all had a feeling that that was what she was going to decide.

The girl had been happy at the school and she had gotten along very well with everyone there.

It was a place where she would fit in and wouldn't have to hide herself most of the time while she was also taught by Logan on how to control her powers.

She wanted to go back home first though so she could tell her friends the news and pack up everything that she would need as she moved to America.

As soon as she got home, Davey had rushed into her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed to take a nap before she then called her friends to meet her in the park.

Yolei scolded her to not be late which made Davey roll her eyes in amusement before she then took a quick shower and got dressed in some clean clothes before she rushed off to the park where everyone was meeting.

The girl arrived at the park to find Yolei, TK, Kari, Cody, Ken, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Tai, Sora, Matt and the Digimon (only the second generation) waiting on the girl.

"Hey guys!" Davey called as she raced over to the group.

Hearing the familiar voice, everyone glanced over to see the girl running over with DemiVeemon tucked under her arm and the group smiled at her.

Ken and Minomon were the most excited to see her, expecially since they were eager to hear her news.

"Hey, Davey! Welcome back!" TK greeted as he waved at the girl.

As soon as she was standing in front of the group, Davey stopped running and wasn't even breathing hard from the run she had to get to the meeting place.

"So, how was the trip?" Sora asked as she smiled kindly at the younger girl.

"It was pretty fun. Scott and Jean were cool. They also had these awesome powers." Davey said as she sat down on the swingset with Ken.

Jumping out of his partner's arms, DemiVeemon joined Minomon, Upamon and Poromon on the ground as they all giggled and greeted each other.

"Oh? What kind of powers?" Cody asked in interest.

"Jean can read people's mind and she can move things too." Davey explained.

"So, she's a telekinetic and telepath. How interesting." Izzy mused.

"What about the other student? What can he do?" Mimi asked.

"He has these lasers that he shoots out of his eyes." Davey said.

That made everyone's jaws drop in shock.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying he has optic beams? Prodigeous!" Izzy breathed out in awe.

"If you think his powers are cool, then wait untill you hear about the teachers." Davey smirked.

Sora and Tai both smiled at seeing how excited the girl looked as he talked about her new friends.

"Why? What can they do?" Patamon asked her.

"The Professor is a telepath, too, only way stronger." Davey said.

"He has a very annoying habbit of speaking to people with his mind. It's creepy." DemiVeemon deadpanned.

Poromon and Upamon giggled at the frown on the baby dragon's face.

"What about the other teachers?" Gatomon questioned.

"Storm has control over the weather. She can make it rain and even create hurricanes and other stuff." DemiVeemon took over that explanation.

"Really?" Poromon asked.

"That sounds cool!" Upamon cheered.

"And Logan is a feral like me." Davey said.

That news had everyone turning their attention over to the girl, interested in this.

"Wow, another feral? What is this guy like?" Yolei asked.

"Well, male ferals look really different from females. Logan doesn't have a tail or anything like I do, but he's got fangs and these awesome metal claws." The child of Courage and Friendship explained.

"Metal claws? Are they weapons he uses?" Cody asked with a raised eyebrow.

Davey shook her head at that.

"No, he has an adamantium skeleton and his claws are like knives that come out of his knuckles." She informed everyone.

Holding her hand sout, she curled them into fists to display her knuckles as she spoke.

That explanation had caused some even more questions to swim around everyone's minds while awe showed on their faces.

"No way." Tai breathed out.

"How does he have an adamantium skeleton? There's no possible way anyone could be born with one, even if they are a mutant." Yolei said.

"I have no idea. He didn't say." Davey shrugged.

There really were amazing powers that people with the x gene were born with.

Izzy couldn't help but be enthralled by the new discovery of these mutants and he desperately wanted to be able to meet others to see what kind of abilities they had.

"All right, let's talk more about the studnets and teachers later. Tell us, what was the school like?" Joe asked as he joined the conversation.

"It was huge! Like, think of the biggest and fanciest hotel in the world, and the school was bigger and fancier than that." The tigress said.

Dark eyes going wide in surprise, Joe adjusted his glasses at that as he tried to conjure up the image of the school in his mind.

Resting his chin in the center of his palm, Matt then turned his attention back over to the girl who had been gone for three days and noticed that there seemed to be a few changes to her, but wasn't able to tell what.

"Why don't you tell us about these kids you met." The child of Friendship suggested.

"Scott and Jean, you mean? Like I said before, they're cool. Jean's super smart and really cool. She's also a great soccer player." The girl said.

That news made Tai smirk as he leaned back against the slide he was sitting on.

"And Scott's kind of the quiet and brooding type, but he's also really nice. The teachers were pretty cool, too. I liked it there." Davey smiled.

Those words and the reaction made Kari and Ken perk their heads up before they then shared a look with each other.

The children of Light and Kindness had a pretty good feeling on what their friend was going to tell them.

"You actually liked a school?" Yolei asked in disbelief.

Reaching over, the purple haired girl placed her hand on her friend's forehead to check her temperature.

"Are you feelin all right?" The child of Love and Sincerity asked.

Frowning at that, Davey slapped Yolei's hand away.

"Very funny!" She scoffed.

"Okay, calm down you two. Don't start." Joe said playing peace maker.

Smiling at the two girls, who were pouting at each other, Mimi shook her head fondly at them.

"So, tell us, did you make your choice yet?" The original child of Sincerity asked.

As that question was asked, everyone then turned their attention over to Davey.

The Digimon had all gone silent and stopping goofing off as well as they looked at DemiVeemon, who was giving a secretive smile to them.

"Yeah, I did." Davey nodded.

"So, what did you decide?" TK asked.

The tigress gave their friends a nervous smile as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"You're going, aren't you?" Kari asked with a small smile.

"I am. I decided I want to go." Davey confirmed.

Everyone was silent at that as they shared looks with each other, some surprised while others knew that this was going to be the outcome.

"When are you going?" Ken asked her.

"I don't know. I need to talk to my parents about it. We've got a lot of things to do first before I move." Davey said.

"It makes sense. You have to pack and then get your transfer papers in order." Cody thought it over.

"How long would that take?" Mimi asked.

"By my estimation, about two weeks." Izzy mused as he held his chin in thought.

Seeing everyone looking a bit down with the fact that one of their team members was going to be moving away once again, Tai shook his head and gained a smile to try to light up everyone's mood.

"So, I guess that means we have to cram as much fun into two weeks as we can." The original leader exclaimed.

That exclamation made everyone smile at the brunette as they all sat up properly.

He always did have a way with making everyone happy and raising their spirits when they were feeling low.

"What are we going to do first?" Tai asked.

"We can try to help Davey come up with her codename." Minomon suggested.

This made everyone turn their attention over to the In-Training Digimon before they then looked at Davey who was frowning at a nervous looking Ken.

"Um, what's this about a codename?" Kari asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"For some reason, everyone has to come up with a 'superhero name' that goes with their powers." Davey explained.

"Are you serious?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Ken and Davey chorused.

"That's weird. But kind if cool, in a total geeky way." Yolei relented.

"If you need our help coming up with a codename, then we'd could help you out." TK grinned.

"Ooh, I have the perfect one for you!" Mimi gushed as she clapped her hands in excitement.

That made Davey wince as she became a little worried to hear what kind of name the child of Sincerity had in mind.

"The Cheshire Cat! What do you think?" Mimi asked.

Taking in the name, Davey didn't see anything wrong with it, but there was a bit of a problem.

"Sorry, Mimi, but I can't use a name that someone already has." She told the strawberry blonde who began to pout.

"Please don't tell me someone else actually has that name." Ken groaned in disbelief.

"Some mercenary who wears a creepy cat mask." Davey confirmed making Ken groan in annoyance.

Why is it that people who don't have cat based powers choose feline like names for themselves?

It honestly makes no sense to him and it was making it quite frustrating for his DNA partner to come up with her own codename.

"I'm sure we can come up with a codename for you." Sora said as the child of Love smiled over at the girl.

"Actually, guys, I kinda already came up with one." Davey admitted as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Hearing this news, Ken turned his head over to his best friend and he caught her eye to give her a curious look.

"You did?" Cody asked.

"What is it?" Yolei questioned as she leaned over to the shorter girl.

Smiling at her friends, who were all gathered around her, Davey then answered their question.

(Fifteen days later...)

Finally, the day for the move had arrived.

Xavier had set up Davey and Veemon's room for them and he had even enrolled her into the same middle school as Scott and Jean.

Logan was going to be picking the duo up, so she was now waiting on him to arrive with her friends who had all gathered in the Motomiyas' apartment.

Everyone was munching on pizza and were watching Kiki's Delivery Service on the TV in the living room.

"So, what's this Logan guy like anyway?" Tai asked as he handed a plate of pizza over to Agumon.

Taking a bite out of her slice, Davey hummed in thought as she tried to think of how to describe her mentor.

"He's kinda moody and has this tough guy attitude, but he's okay." She answered.

Kei snickered at that as he opened the fridge to take out a bottle of water.

That had to have been the nicest thing anyone had ever said about Logan.

"That's one way of putting it." Jun muttered as she sipped her juice.

"He isn't nice?" Palmon asked the magenta haired teen.

"It's not that he's mean. He's just... He's not a people person." Veemon gave his own opinion.

"I suppose it makes sense. After all, if its true that feral exhibit characteristics of animals, then Logan's withdrawn personality must be a side effect from his wolverine DNA. After all, wolverines are solitary creatures." Izzy explained.

Everyone simply stared at the redheaded male, used to hearing him blurting out knowledge that they weren't aware he had.

"How interesting. Do you act like a tiger at all, Davey?" Tentomon asked the girl.

"Uh, in some ways." Davey said.

"What ways?" Kari asked as she took a bite of her pizza.

"She growled at me this morning when I tried to wake her up." Jun deadpanned.

Hearing this, Matt raised an eyebrow as he gave Jun a look of disbelief.

"She growled at you?" The blond questioned.

"She gave an actual growl. Pulled back her lips and showed off her fangs." Jun confirmed.

Everyone then gave Davey a look and she ignored them all as she kept her gaze on the TV, enjoying the movie that was playing as she munched on her third piece of pizza.

Noticing how his partner was trying to ignore everyone, Veemon elbowed her in the side which made her look down at him.

"Show them." He encouraged.

"Are you kidding?" Davey gave him a look of disbelief.

"Actually, I would like to hear it." Cody spoke up making the girl gap at him in surprise.

She wasn't expecting him of all people to insist on hearing her roar.

"Come on, show us your inner tiger!" Tai cheered.

"Yeah, Davey, let's hear you roar!" Agumon grinned.

Eyes glancing around at everyone, the girl saw that the DigiDestineds were all eagerly staring at her.

Sighing, the girl set her pizza down and cleared her throat.

Her face then took on a bit of a feral expression as the blue in her eyes grew larger and she pulled her lips back to show off her fangs before she then gave out a loud growl.

The sound ripped through the air and made everyone jump in their seats in shock.

If anyone had thought she looked cute after she became a tiger feral, they were shown that she could easily be frightening.

" _Daviniya ! Net rychaniye_ (Davinia! No growling)!" Serenity called from the kitchen.

At the sound of her mother's scolding voice, Davey's feral features faded and she pouted at being yelled at.

"They asked!" She whined over to her mother.

Jun giggled at that while Ken simply smiled at his DNA partner who had stuffed the rest of her pizza slice into her mouth.

"That was pretty impressive." Gabumon commented.

"Hard to believe it was a human that made that sound." Gomamon said.

"It's not that big of a deal." Davey said as she grabbed a fourth slice.

That made Sora frown as she watched Davey take a large bite out of the pizza.

She knew the girl always had a healthy appetite, but now she was eating far too much food than she should be.

"Davey, slow down. You might choke on your food." Sora said in a motherly scolding tone.

Biyomon giggled at the way her partner was acting.

Unknown to the child of Love, she had her moments where she would act a bit like a mother.

Just then, the doorbell rang and everyone turned their heads over to the door.

"Is that him?" Armadillomon asked.

"I guess we'll see." Cody said as Kei walked over to the door.

Pulling it wide open, Kei came face to face with the wolverine feral who was standing there with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

"Logan, it's good to see you again." Kei smiled at him.

"It's only been two weeks, brat." Logan smirked as he gave the (much younger) man a nod.

Stepping aside, Kei allowed Logan to step into the apartment and his golden brown eyes landed on the group of children and Digimon who were all staring at him.

"I see you were having a little going away party. You all packed up, kid?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, my bags are all in my room." Davey told him.

"Well, let's go get 'em then. We've got a long ride back to the school." Logan said.

Nodding at that, Davey and Veemon both got up from the couch and walked over to their room to get their bags and Logan followed after them.

"He's kind of intimidating." Joe whispered.

"He's scary!" Patamon said quietly.

"He has to be if he's gonna train Davey." Tai joked.

"I thought he was kind of handsome. You know, in a rugged way." Yolei shrugged.

Mimi and Kari both shared a look before they started giggling in amusement while TK stared at Yolei in disbelief.

As for Ken, he was staring over at the bedroom door with a frown on his face.

This was it.

In a few minutes, Davey was going to be leaving and he wasn't going to see her in a few more months.

This was going to be very depressing for him.

Soon enough, the two ferals and Veemon walked out of the room, each of them carrying bags.

Logan was carrying the largers ones with ease.

"Well, I guess this is it." Davey said a bit awkwardly.

Serenity and Kei were making their way over to their daughter while Jun stood up from her seat, grabbing Ken's wrist to haul him over as well.

Bending down, Serenity placed a kiss on Veemon's forehead which made the Digimon smile happily up at the woman while Kei had pulled Davey into a tight hug.

"Be carefull and don't get into any trouble." Kei told her as he kissed her forehead.

"I make no promises, but I'll try." Davey said much to the man's amusement.

Pulling away from his youngest daughter, Kei allowed his wife to sweep in and pull the girl into a tight hug that seemed to be suffocating her.

" _YA budu skuchat' po tebe tak mnogo , milaya_ (I'm going to miss you so much, sweetie)!" Serenity crooned.

"Mom, I can't breath!" Davey whined.

Chuckling in amusement, Serenity kissed her daughter's head and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair.

Releasing the girl, Sereity allowed her oldest daughter to step up next so that she could say her good-byes.

"Say hi to Jean and Scott for me." Jun smiled at her.

Giving a small smile, Davey then hugged her older sister which came as a bit of a surprise to the rest of the DigiDestineds.

They had always heard the sisters arguing with each other or even saying bad things behind their backs, so seeing them hug like this came as a great surprise to them as they watched.

After simply holding each other for about ten seconds, the sisters pulled back and smiled before Davey then turned her attention over to Ken.

There was a moment of silence as the DNA partners shared a look before they then moved in sync, as they usually did, and pulled the other into a hug.

"Call me if you need anything." Ken told her.

"I feel like I should be the one saying that to you." Davey teased.

Ken chuckled lightly at that as he kept his arms around the girl for a few seconds longer, taking comfort in having her around him for just a bit longer.

"Okay, enough of the mush. We gotta get going now." Logan spoke up.

He was getting a bit impatient with standing here and was annoyed with everyone staring at him.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance at the older feral, Davey pulled out of the hug with Ken while the rest of the DigiDestineds stood up from their seats to gather around her.

"I guess this is it then." Matt said.

"Looks like it." Davey nodded.

"Good luck. You know, with your training and everything." TK told her.

"And try not to be late for classes." Yolei teased.

"Very funny." Davey scoffed.

"We'll miss you." Kari said as she hugged Gatomon to her chest.

Everyone was a bit silent after that as they all smiled, but then Logan cleared his throat as he began walking towards the door.

"And that's my cue to go. I'll talk to you guys later." Davey smiled at the group.

"You better. We're expecting updates of what you're getting up to." Tai told her as he reached over to ruffle her hair.

Playfully slapping his hand away, Davey then pulled her black beanie from out of her pocket and placed it on top of her head to hide her white furry ears.

"Don't worry, I will. See you guys later." Davey grinned at them.

Serenity and Kei both held Jun as they stared after the youngest member of their family as she said her final good-byes to her friends and walked out of the apartment with Logan and Veemon.

When the door shut behind them, the DigiDestineds all deflated as she they sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss her already." Yolei said.

Hawkmon gave his partner a small, amused grin before he deflated slightly.

Things were going to be a bit quiet without the duo of Courage and Friendship around.

(Later...)

After climbing into a black hummer car, the trio rode off towards the camp grounds which confused Davey and Veemon who glanced over at Logan as he calmly listened to the classic rock station.

"Why are we going to the camp ground? I thought we were going to the airport." Davey finally spoke up.

"Those planes are too slow. I've got something faster waiting on us." Logan told her.

Veemon frowned at that as he looked at Davey who was sharing his expression of confusion.

Soon enough, Logan drove the hummer past the camp grounds and headed deeper into the forest behind the cabins.

When the duo saw what they were driving towards, their jaws dropped open in both shock and awe.

A large black jet was parked in the forest and when Logan drove closer to it, the hanger opened up to allow access.

"What the heck is that?" Veemon squeaked.

"That's the black bird. A little something else Charles has been working on." Logan smirked at the stunned looks on the duo's faces.

Driving up into the jet, Logan then turned the car off and stepped out.

"Come on, you need to buckle up. We're taking off in three minutes." He told them.

Quickly getting out of the car, Davey carried Veemon with her as she followed after Logan who was making his way to the front of the jet where he would be flying the giant machine.

Making their way through the jet, the tigress and dragon both smiled in awe as they looked at the wide space and the comfortable looking seats that had been set up inside.

At the front, there were small screens set up around two pilot chairs and Logan sat down in one of them as he started pushing buttons.

"This is awesome!" Davey exclaimed as she glanced around.

"Sit down. We're going soon." Logan told her.

Plopping down in the nearest seat, Davey then placed Veemon in the chair beside her and then they both buckled themselves in.

Once he saw the kids were seated properly, Logan then raised the black bird into the air which excited Davey and Veemon who were leaning over to glance out the window.

Rising into the air, the jet then turned in the area where America was located and it took off, leaving Japan behind.

(Three hours later...)

Arriving at the Institute, the black bird lowered down to the basketball court that opened up to reveal a hidden cave inside.

Landing the jet inside the large metal room, Logan turned the black bird off and then made him way over to the hummer to drive it out.

Davey and Veemon walked out of the black bird and were met with Xavier, Ororo, Scott and Jean who were stepping out of an elevator.

Once seeing their friend, Jean and Scott both perked up as they saw the girl and started running over to meet her.

Smiling at the sight of the two mutants, Davey made her way down the hanger and yelped when she was tackled into a hug by an excited redhead.

"You're back!" Jean exclaimed.

"Yeah, and this time I'm staying." Davey told her.

Glancing over to Scott, she smiled at the grinning bruentte.

Lifting an arm off of Jean, Davey then gestured for Scott to join in on the hug and he hesitantingly joins in on the hug making the two redheads giggle.

As for Veemon, he was being squished between the three bodies and was trying to wriggle out of the death trap.

"I'm suffocating!" Veemon cried.

Jumping back, everyone stared down at Veemon who was hanging limply in his partner's arms as he choked in some air.

Ororo chuckled at the group while Xavier shook his head at them in amusement while Logan began unloading the car.

"Welcome back, Davinia. I'm glad to see you decided to join us." Xavier said as he rolled over to the group of children.

"It's great to be here." Davey grinned at the telepath.

Unloading all of the bags from the car, Logan set them down on the ground and looked over to the group.

"Hey, kid. I ain't carrying your stuff up to your room for ya. Come get to work." Logan called over to the girl.

Hearing that made everyone look at him, Scott and Jean frowning at him while Davey stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Logan, that's no way to speak to her." Ororo scolded as she turned to glare over at him.

Rolling his eyes at the woman who was always protective over the children, Logan started walking over to the group.

"Hate to break the news to ya, Storm, but I'm the one who's in charge of her. Not you and not Chuck. You two are in charge of Scott and Jean, but Davey is my student. I'll handle her the way I want to and I ain't gonna be soft." He stated.

Once he was standing in front of Davey, his hard expression softened a bit and he patted her head.

"Besides, she's tough. She can take whatever I throw at her." He said.

Nodding at that, Xavier then turned his chair around so it was facing the elevator.

"Very well. Davinia, next week you will be starting your first day of school. Tomorrow though, you will start your training. For now, settle in to your room and relax." Xavier told her.

"Okay." Davey nodded.

Setting Veemon down, she and the dragon walked over to where the bags where and they picked them up.

"Hey, wait, I'll help you with those." Scott offered as he jogged over and picked up a large bag.

"Oh, me too!" Jean perked up as she rushed over to pick up a bag as well.

Watching this, Ororo smiled at how the children were all getting along.

(The next day...)

Before breakfast had started, Wolverine had woken up the three kids and dragged them all down into the danger room.

Walking out of the change room, Davey was dressed in a black spandex catsuit that had yellow gloves and yellow boots while she wore a yellow belt that had a black belt that had a red X on it.

Glancing around the room, she found Cyclops and Jean were also wearing the same uniform as her.

Cyclops had traded his sunglasses for a special yellow visor with red lens that would allow him to use his optic beams during training with ease.

"All right, kids, move it. Don't think that just because we're reviewing a lesson, that it means you guys can slack off." Wolverine called as Davey jogged over to join her friends.

Xavier, Storm and Veemon were all standing in the observation deck to watch over the training.

"So, Davey, did you ever come up with a codename?" Cyclops asked her.

"Actually, yeah, I did." The girl grinned.

Everyone turned their attention onto the nameless mutant, curious to see what she had chosen.

"Cough it up then, kid." Wolverine said.

"Yeah, don't leave us in suspence. Tell us." Jean smiled at her.

Eyes roaming around at everyone staring at her, Davey gave them a smile that showed off her gleaming fangs.

"Call me Tora." The feral told them.

At the name being spoken, Wolverine bit back an amused smirk while the other two mutants looked to be confused.

"Tora? Where did you come up with that?" Jean asked her.

"It's Japanese for 'tiger'. I wanted something original." The newly named Tora shrugged.

That made the mutant duo share a smile and Wolverine shook his head at that.

"All right then, Tora, you better be able to keep up." He told her.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Tora smirked.

Giving a large smirk at that, Wolverine looked up at the observation deck and shared an amused expression with Xavier before the training session then began.

The end.


End file.
